Guardian of the Sea
by Moltke
Summary: With a broken heart, one of the most promising young members of Undella Bay's Coast Guard is having second thoughts about his ability. But then Micah helps an injured pokemon and his whole life is turned upside down as it attracts one kind of trouble after another.
1. Chapter 1-Ravaged Heart

**Hiya! You know those 2:30 AM flashes of brilliance? (that result in you being unable to fall back asleep and thus yawning all during school?) Meet my new story, _Guardian of the Sea._ It has nothing to do with my other stories and I've just started working on it, so I don't know how often I'll have new posts (but I promise to try and finish it, even if I have to kill off all the characters to do so.)**

* * *

 _"The storm is about to get worse. Micah, you need to return to base **now**."_

I grit my teeth. "Five minutes. I am not returning to the father and sister until I have exerted every last possibility—"

A gust of wind slams into me and my partner, stinging my face with icy drops of rain.

 _"Pidgeo!"_ Comet struggles to regain his balance in the midst of the seething storm. Despite my nearly frozen hands, I hold tight to the straps, knowing that letting go means a plunge into the wild sea.

 _"Five minutes, Micah,"_ Jasper says. _"If you don't find the woman and boy by then, you are coming back."_

I feel ill, but it has nothing to do with the rollercoaster ride of soaring on a Pidgeot during a storm. It's the thought of returning before I know for certain that the search is hopeless. But I know my captain is right. The Coast Guard will do everything it can to save someone, but there comes a point when the living takes precedence over the unknown, and the guardian must do the hardest thing: save himself.

I reluctantly respond, "Roger."

The radio cuts off, and I am once again the only human presence in the chaotic night sky.

"Comet, can you get a bit lower?" I call above the howling squall.

 _"Pidge!"_ My brave pokemon responds with obedience, even though doing so risks a sudden downdraft shoving us into the black waves. Straining my eyes, I hope the searchlight around Comet's neck hits something unnatural. Something alive. Something human. The waves and the sheeting rain make my job infinitely more difficult. I quietly curse whatever urge made this family decide on a boating trip with a storm warning in effect.

"Gah!" A strong blast hurls sea spray in my face and I have to release one of the handles to scrub the water out of my stinging eyes.

 _"Pidge-pidge!"_

"You saw something?" The anxious hand of hope squeezes my heart.

 _"Eo!"_

"Okay, turn around."

Comet banks and I hold on. The searchlight catches upon a rock and my pulse skyrockets when I spot the two human forms.

"We've got them!" I holler and relay the coordinates into the radio. As I do so, I toss the rope over Comet's side for me to grab once down there. "Get ready to pull us up," I tell Comet and dive into the air.

The water strikes me like a pile of bricks and the darkness becomes absolute. The current is almost a living thing, an enraged creature with thousands of grasping hands that yank me every which way. I kick to the surface and set out at a brisk stroke. Comet's searchlight flashes over the surface of the water and I rely on its unsteady illumination to guide me to the rock. Waves cut across my vision. One second I can see the shivering figures, the next they're gone. I let the tempo of the sea bring me ever nearer the rock.

I am fifteen feet away when a black wave crashes against the stone and rips the smaller figure off. A scream rents the night air for less than a second before the storm drowns it with the pounding rain.

In a moment, a surge picks me up and thrusts me forward. I slam into the rock, scrambling for purchase. The wave recedes, almost bringing me with it, and half a second later the ocean sends another minion to batter me against the hard surface. Water floods my mouth, my eyes, my nose. The saltiness causes my tongue to tingle, my eyes to burn, and my nose to smart, but it's nothing I haven't felt before. Digging my fingers into every crevice, I inch to the side until I can grab the woman's arm. She jerks back.

"I'm here to help," I yell. Comet's light flashes over us, revealing the woman's frantic eyes, stringy hair, and fingers bloodied from her death-grip on the stone.

"Owen!" She screams back. "Save Owen!"

"Where?"

She points in a general direction. Although my chances are slim, I know I have to try. "I'll come back for you." I promise. Bending my knees, I launch myself into the inky liquid.

I stay below the surface, letting the current drag me where it pleases, hopefully the same direction it took Owen. The night sea is black, so I grab a pokeball.

 _"La!"_ With the emergence of my Lanturn, the water becomes as clear as day. We bob to the surface and I gasp for air before saying,

"Ella, help me find the boy!"

 _"La."_ Ella dives and I follow, catching hold of her antenna.

 _There!_

Almost immediately, I spot the kid. He's limp and the current tosses him around like a rag doll. Ella speeds ahead and I grasp a foot, pull him close to gather him in my arms. _Please, please be alive._

The sea erupts in a fountain of spray when we burst into the air and storm. I clench my knees tight on Ella's back to keep the ocean from snatching me or the boy away again.

"Come on, Owen." I lightly slap his little cheeks. "Don't let me and your mom down. I know you're still there."

He doesn't move. He's not breathing.

"Don't you dare do this to me." Bending down, I pinch his nose and breathe into his mouth, but the air doesn't go in. Sticking my fingers into his mouth, I make sure seaweed or his tongue isn't blocking his airway before trying again. It still doesn't work. "Come on." I begin chest compressions, hoping to force some of the water out of his lungs. "You're mom will kill you if you die on me. Heck, she'll probably kill me t—"

Water bubbles out of his mouth and I tip him to the side so it pours out, then I tip his head back, pinch his nose closed again, and breathe. This time, his chest rises slightly.

"You can do this. We can do this," I say as I press down on his chest. The rain sheets down and I'm soaked to the bone, but all I can think of is this little boy in front of me and his mom by the rock, praying I save him. "Please."

I breathe into his mouth. One breath, two breaths. I hear a faint gurgling and suddenly everything comes up. I jerk up and turn the boy back to his side, feeling a thunderclap of relief as he spews water and whatever he last ate all over Ella's back. I myself spit to the side to get the bitter taste of his vomit out of my mouth. When he's done, he lets out a whimper.

"It's okay." By the light of my Lanturn, I can see the faint blue around his lips and I'm pretty sure tears mix with rain on his cheeks. I hug the shivering boy. I need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible, or the combination of shock and hypothermia could still kill him. "Come on. Let's go get your mom."

I pat Ella's back and we head back to the rock. The wind has gotten stronger and the waves rise higher. We bob on top like a cork. The flood of relief that we found these two before the storm worsened is nearly overwhelming. Soon, I'd load them up on Comet and we'd fly to the nearest Coast Guard boat, where they'd get warm, comfort their family over the radio, and eat something. The newspaper would probably run a story and my name might get mentioned. Truthfully, though, the idea isn't as exhilarating as it was three years ago, when I was a rookie. My job isn't something I do for attention but because I love it. Although I might-could go for one of Kaylee's cups of ultra-chocolaty hot-cocoa.

A surge propels us forward and Ella's light bounces off the tip of the rock.

"Almost there," I say with a smile. Then the water dips and I feel like someone cut out my heart, opened it up, and emptied all the emotions into the sea.

The mother is gone.

…

Blanket wrapped around my shoulders, I stare into the ICU. The boy's pulse is strong and he's regained fine motor control, both good signs. The doctors assure me he'll make a full recovery.

But I know he won't.

Physically, perhaps he will. Emotionally, however, he will be scarred for the rest of his life. Like me. Because I didn't save his mom.

She wasn't the first person I have lost. Two months after I joined the service, a three year old went missing. We found him four days later. Nine months in, I rescued an old lady from a wreck only to have her die of hypothermia in the hospital. A little less than a year ago, we raided a drug trafficking ship, it went bad, and one of my coworkers got shot. Not to mention the other deaths. So many more. Missing, shipwrecked, stupid accidents. But this was the first time it was directly related to my actions. The first time when it was my fault.

A click and the AC turns on. The hospital is cold, but not as cold as the stormy sea. My new clothes are dry too, and that makes a big difference. I still pull the blanket closer.

In the room, Owen's father gets to his feet and pushes back his chair. The girl, who looks only a few years older than her brother, briefly glances up before continuing her animated conversation with the patient. Based on the children's smiles and laughs, I assume they don't yet know. But the father knows. When he pushes open the door and steps into the hall, his mask falls away. Devastation and bereavement etch an extra twenty years onto his face. For a moment, his shoulders sag, and he is a haggard, defeated old man. He just lost the love of his life. Who wouldn't be?

Catching sight of me, he shoves away the grief and tries to force a smile. He walks forward.

"So you're the brave young man who saved my son." He holds out his hand.

I don't move, but I do stare him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry." My voice is as broken as my heart. "I tried. I told her I'd come back. I…"

The father sways and puts a hand on the wall, looking like he suffered an actual blow. "You…" His breathing is hard. Anguish flashes in his eyes, pure, intense, and unfiltered. "You left her?"

"I…" I don't know what to say. Maybe because those three words were the truth. What else can I say?

He moves fast, slamming me against the wall and holding me by my shirt. "Why did you leave her?" He yells. "Why?"

I open my mouth but no words come out.

"Let go of him!" A young woman wearing the Coast Guard uniform shoves the man off me. I nearly tumble before regaining my balance. "Leave him alone you big jerk! He tried, okay? It's not his fault."

Tears streak the man's face as he falters backwards a step. There's no fight left in him. He's as broken as me. "My wife…the children…what do I tell them?" Turning, he stumbles down the hall, drunk on grief.

"Daddy?" The girl sticks her head out the door. She sees him and races after. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Let's go," Kaylee whispers softly, touching my arm. But I watch a moment more, see as the father can't bear the weight any longer and sinks to the floor, back to the wall, sobbing into his hands. Confused, the girl stands there for half a minute, then starts crying too.

"Micah." She tugs insistently. "It's not your fault. Come on."

Wordlessly, I bend down to pick up the blanket. We step into the dark, early morning air before I say,

"I should have done more."

Kaylee shook her head. "No, Micah. You saved the boy. Don't beat yourself up about not saving the mom."

"You don't get it." My hand clenches around the blanket's navy blue fabric, the same shade as the lightening clouds. "I left her. I should have tied her to Comet's rope, released another pokemon, or…or anything. But I didn't."

Kaylee stands on her tiptoes and gently puts her arms around my shoulders, light purple hair tickling my face. It smells like lilac and I want nothing more than to bury my nose in it and forget about the events of the past few hours. I want to disappear. I want to cry. I want to eat a double-patty bacon cheeseburger and then sleep for a week, which automatically makes me feel guilty.

Owen's mom isn't ever again going to get that luxury.

Eventually, Kaylee pulls back.

"You need chocolate," she decides. Somehow she always thinks chocolate will help and I nearly grin, but it dies before it reaches my face. "And slides, a swing, and monkey bars," she continues. "In fact, I know of a good playground nearby. This early, no one will be around to object to us big kids playing on it."

I shake my head. "I need sleep," I respond in a quiet voice. "And some time to be alone. But thanks, Kaylee." I turn and start walking away.

"Fine," she calls after me. "But if you don't meet me for donuts before work tomorrow, I'm gonna get Alsepher to freeze your butt off!"

The thought of the kind-hearted Dragonair doing anything of the kind almost succeeds in making me smile. Almost.

* * *

 **Hello again! I need your help. Basically, I know the first two chapters and a few scenes throughout, but I need suggestions for the plot (also characters, Micah's last name, and if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes I'll try to fix those.) Also, this is my first time writing in present tense, so please point out any lapses I make in that!**

 **I want to give a shout-out to Criminal Scrub for inspiring the first chapter's name (see Ch. 8 The Ravaged Journey, in Marcel Parker's Sinnoh Adventure.) Thanks, Scrub, for unknowingly helping me when I couldn't think of anything!**

 **Update: Plot complete! It certainly shows signs of being invented on the fly, but the characters helped by beating me over the head with my own stupidity. Also, there weren't many curse words in the original, but I'm going through and removing them because "No foul language is to come from your mouth, but only what is good for building up someone in need" (Eph. 4:29). If I claim to be a Christian, I need to live like it, eh?**


	2. Chapter 2-Beautiful Creature

**Enjoy the weekly updates while you can! This story isn't going anywhere until I figure out a plot...**

* * *

The waves lap quietly at my shoes. The sound is soothing, so different then the roaring of last night. Like the scales of a Milotic, Undella Bay sparkles in the setting sun. How is it that the sea can be so terrifying one moment and so beautiful the next? Right now, it's utterly peaceful. The only sign of the storm is the debris scattered across the beach.

And the widower.

And the funeral.

I force a deep, shaky breath into my lungs. It's my fault, and I know that there's nothing I can do to make it right. It was a horribly stupid mistake that cost two children their mom. A horribly stupid mistake...

When I first became a member of the Coast Guard, it was a dream come true. Not only did I get to be around the sea I loved, but I also got to help people. I still love the sea. But…I don't trust myself anymore. I don't believe I can make the right choices when someone's life is at stake.

I don't think I can be a good guardian.

A particularly large wave breaks and sends icy sea water over my shoes, wetting the cuffs of my jeans. The sun has reached that point in the sky where it turns everything golden, even the air. I've been sitting here longer than I meant to, long enough for the tide to come in and begin reclaiming some of the trash I should be picking up. I waste a moment more, staring at the sea.

Finally I grab the trash bag next to me and get to my feet. As I resume my combing, I can't help but wonder what the woman's last thoughts were. Did she die believing I'd save her son? Or did she die fearing I had failed? I guess I'll never know.

The storm deposited quite a bit of debris on the beach, a disturbing amount of it human made. There are places where I wonder why I bother to stand up at all. Soda cans, plastic bags, shoes, bottle caps, and anything else that a pokemon might try to eat or add to its nest goes in the garbage bag. When I crouch to collect pieces of a broken beer bottle, I'm thankful for my gloves.

Occasionally I pocket a unique shell to add to my shelves at home. It's an amateur collection, and Kaylee claims it's a childish hobby, but I enjoy the cleaning and classification. Most of the shells which wash up on the beaches around Undella are ones I can name. For the rarer ones, I have a few books on shell identification. I prefer the accuracy of printed editions over the ambiguity of the internet.

The few wisps of clouds have turned a cotton-candy pink by the time I decide I best get back. My trash bag is only half-full and I feel guilty for spending so much time staring over the water. It's when I'm straightening after picking up my last bottle that I spot something further down the beach. It's blue, curiously shaped. It looks like it might be an injured pokemon, so I investigate.

It is a pokemon, a kind that I've never seen before, which is strange because I know nearly all the water pokemon of Unova and the nearby regions. It must have been in the middle of migrating when the storm hit and drove it off-course.

When I halt next to the small creature, I realize another thing: it's not injured.

A coat of sadness settles over my shoulders. My voice is soft. "You're not the only life the storm destroyed."

After tying the trash bag to one of my belt loops, I squat down, once again thankful for my gloves. I don't have a shovel with me, but the least I can do is move it to the marsh grass higher on the beach where it will be away from prying eyes and prodding fingers.

"Here we go." I scoop the pokemon into my arms and stand.

 _"_ _Mana…"_ Eyes screwed in pain, the pokemon shifts slightly. My breath catches.

 _So I was wrong._

"Hey there," I whisper. "That was one mean storm, huh? Don't worry. I'll help you get better."

 _"_ _Phee."_ One ocean-blue eye cracks slightly, then drifts closed again. I feel the pokemon's whole body go limp. _"Phee…"_ The steady rising and falling of its chest indicates a deep sleep.

I make my way back to the car, feet crunching on the wet sand and sinking into the dry. Each step causes the trash bag to swing and hit my leg in an annoying manner, but I don't want to wake up the pokemon simply to change my grip so I can move the bag into my hand.

I have to shift my hold anyway when I reach my beat up old car. With one hand I hold the pokemon while with the other I open the passenger side door. Grabbing a few towels from the back, which I always carry for emergencies, I make a nest. Gently, I set the pokemon down.

 _"_ _Mana!"_ It cries and stretches out its arms, but its eyes don't open. I can't tell if it's awake or asleep.

"Shh, shh." I stroke it, fingertips barely brushing its head. "It's okay. You're safe now."

 _"_ _Phee!"_ It buries its head in one of the towels and grows still. Taking this as a good sign, I toss the trash bag in the back, close the door as quietly as I can, and get in the driver's seat. The thought of bringing it to the Pokémon Center crosses my mind, but I dismiss it. I know plenty well how to treat injured pokemon and Nurse Joy is probably swamped with other casualties of the storm.

And perhaps selfishness plays a role in my decision. I want to do something good after messing up so badly.

Although the beach road is bumpy, the blue pokemon doesn't stir and we reach the paved part soon enough. I inwardly make a checklist of the best way to treat it when I get home. I'll need to find the super potions. Last I checked, they were in the cabinet under the bathroom sink. Though if Kaylee had come by recently without my knowing it, they might very well be in a different place. I can never figure out if she moves my stuff because of forgetfulness or because of a simple urge to torture me.

I'll need bandages, disinfectant, more towels to make a bed. All those things I have. It doesn't seem to be in shock and I don't see any major wounds, so I assume it mostly needs food and rest. My only concern is if it suffered a blow to the head or somewhere else on its body and has internal bleeding. If that's the case, there's very little Nurse Joy can do anyway. I tell myself to not be concerned.

I pull into the driveway of a small, blue cottage-like house in a neighborhood formed of similar houses. During the drive, the pokemon managed to bury itself almost fully in the towel nest and I decide to grab the entire bundle instead of extricating it.

Nest and pokemon go on the chilly tile floor of the bathroom while I pull out supplies. To my relief, the super potions are where I last left them. It's a pain to go treasure hunting in your own house for your own stuff.

Only after everything is set up around the bathroom sink do I peel back the layers of towels.

 _"_ _Mana!"_

"It's okay, blue guy." I have to pry the last towel out of its arms. "This won't take long. Then you can go back to sleep."

Filling the sink with warm water, I bathe its cuts before spraying on the super potion. The medicine makes a difference almost immediately and a sparkle returns to its eyes. Next I apply the disinfectant, which causes it to wince, but it doesn't protest. Finally, I bandage the worst of its injuries.

"There you are." I set it back on its nest. "Try to get some more sleep."

 _"_ _Phee?"_ The pokemon cocks its head at me.

"Good night." I wave, turn off the light, and close the door.

 _"_ _PHEEE!"_

The piercing cry makes me wince. I open the door.

 _"_ _Phee."_ It sits there looking at me all innocent-like.

"No." I say sternly. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed too. I'm not staying in here all night." I close the door again.

 _"_ _PHEEE!"_

Ignoring it, I'm three steps away before I remember that I haven't fed it yet. I face-palm myself. "Stupid," I mutter. "What kind of pokemon trainer are you?"

I open the door and flip on the light switch. "All right. Food and then bed."

Its eyes light up. _"Phee!"_

Ferrying the pokemon to the kitchen, I realize I have no idea what it eats. So I do what any sane person would do: set out a buffet. Last night's fish, yesterday morning's waffles, lasagna from several days ago, and a bunch of other stuff. Then I set my guest on the table and let it choose for itself.

 _"_ _Mana?"_ It inches over to the lasagna, takes a sniff, and jerks back. _"Phee."_

"Okay then." I push forward a salad and the fish. "What about one of these?"

 _"_ _Man?"_ It peers closely but doesn't take a bite.

"Want an apple?" I hold it up.

 _"_ _Phee!"_ The little blue guy leaps forward and snatches it from my hand, which makes me smile.

"Okay, apple it is then."

 _"_ _Phee! Mana! Phee!"_ Happily, it starts throwing the apple in the air and catching it, over and over again.

"No, no. That's not how you do it." I take the apple, take a bite, and show the mark to the pokemon. "See? You're supposed to eat it, not play with it."

 _"_ _Phee?"_ It leans forward until its eye is nearly touching the bite mark, then rapidly shakes its head. _"Na."_

I sigh. "Fine. No apples. What about waffles?"

Waddling to the edge of the table, it doesn't seem to hear me. _"Phee!"_ It leaps off and uses its flipper-arms to propel itself to the pantry.

"Is there something in there you want?" I head over. It's kind of funny watching it try to climb the shelves. Its foot strikes a jar. "Watch it!" I lunge forward and catch the spaghetti sauce before the jar shatters on the floor. "Careful, blue guy."

Despite its awkward flippers and tiny feet, it somehow manages to get to the second highest shelf. It grabs a container.

 _"_ _Phee!"_

"You want the peanut butter?" I ask doubtfully. I am fairly certain that peanut butter is not something this pokemon eats in the wild.

 _"_ _Phee-phee!"_ It waves the jar up and down impatiently.

"Okay." I shrug. I pick up the jar and pokemon, setting them both on the table. I take off the lid and realize that my little friend will need something to eat the peanut butter with. "Hold on a second," I start to turn away. "Let me get you a spoon."

 _"_ _Phee!"_ Enthusiastically, it jabs its whole flipper into the container. Then it holds up the brown covered fin triumphantly. _"Mana!"_

"Okay." I close the silverware drawer. "I guess that works too."

I make a mental note not to eat peanut butter anytime soon.

 _"_ _Phee."_ It shoves its flipper in its mouth. _"Phee! Manaphy!"_ It cries in a voice muffled by the goo in its mouth. It's smiling widely. _"Na!"_ It repeats the process.

After putting away all the food my blue guest didn't want, I grab my apple, sit on a chair, and watch the pokemon eat. It's adorable, really, how its face lights up each time it tastes the peanut butter. It's like every time is its first time.

 _"_ _Phee-phee!"_ By the time it waves its arms in the air, seemingly full, peanut butter splatters all parts of its body. The largest smudges are, of course, on its flippers and around its mouth. I pick it up and place it in the sink.

"Whew." I make a face as the hot water runs over its skin. "I forgot how much peanut butter stinks when it gets warm. I'm afraid you're going to have to stay far away from anyone with peanut allergies in the near future. And how on earth did you get peanut butter on one of your antennae?"

 _"_ _Mana!"_ The blue pokemon raises its arms and beams.

Bath time over, I carry the pokemon back to the bathroom. As it's the smallest room in the house with a door, I figure it's the best place for my guest to sleep. I don't want the little blue guy wandering around and hurting himself.

"There you are." I return the pokemon to its nest. "Nighty-night."

I stand at the door for a moment as it turns around, tries to get comfortable, then turns the other way.

 _"_ _Phee? Ma?"_ No matter how much it rotates, it can't find a spot it likes. Apparently, when not utterly exhausted, towels aren't enough.

"Hold on a sec. I have an idea." Stepping past it, I turn on the tub.

 _"_ _Mana?"_ It leaps to its feet and a blink later is next to me, peering over the side.

"I knew it." I ruffled its antennae. "The best place for a water pokemon to sleep is in the water."

After the liquid is warm, I plug the tub and let it fill up a few inches. A yawn catches me by surprise as I shut off the faucet.

"Sorry." I rub my eyes, not knowing why I'm apologizing to a pokemon who doesn't understand me. "Long day. Well, night. Last night, though. I guess my nap earlier didn't do much good."

I yawn again and I fold one of the towels before placing it in the water. "There. That way you don't have to sleep on the hard bottom."

I pick the pokemon up and set it on my makeshift waterbed. "What do you think?"

 _"_ _Phee?"_ It blinks. _"Phee!"_

"Hey!" I jerk back. "No splashing. You're supposed to be going to sleep." I swipe the water off my face.

 _"_ _Mana…"_ Tears shine in its eyes.

"I know." I pat its head gently. "You've had a long couple of days too. Tell you what." I shift from my crouch to a legs-crossed position. "I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep. Does that sound good?"

 _"_ _Na."_ I don't know if it understands, but it curls up and closes its eyes. I place my arms on the side of the tub, rest my chin on them, and stare at it. It cracks open an eye. _"Phee."_

"Do you want something?" I ask.

 _"_ _Mana."_ Clambering to its feet, it splashes to the edge of the tub and attempts to climb out.

"Nuh-uh." I place it back on the towel. "Bed time."

 _"_ _Phee phee!"_ It cries, motioning with one of its flippers.

"No." I shake my head. "Bed time. Sleep."

 _"_ _Mana!"_ It lunges for the side. I catch it and return it. _"PHEEE!"_

"No." I sternly reply, covering my ears. "You've already had enough play time. You have to sleep so I can sleep."

 _"_ _PHEEE!"_ It sobs again, still motioning with its arm. That's when I get it, and the feeling of guilt is intense.

"Oh, you want another towel!" I grab one and hold it out towards the pokemon. "I'm sorry. Here."

 _"_ _Manaphy! Mana!"_ It shakes its head and pushes it away. Now I'm just puzzled.

"Not the white towel? Do you want…" I look at the nest again and immediately feel stupid for not realizing it before. One of the towels is exactly the same shade of blue as the pokemon. "You want the yellow polka-dot one." I hand the blue and yellow polka-dot towel over to my guest. The sobbing stops.

 _"_ _Phee!"_ It grabs the towel with both arms. _"Manaphy!"_ Once, twice it turns around, tangling itself all up with the towel, and then it closes its eyes.

"That's right, pokemon." I yawn and place my head on my arms again. "You have to sleep so you can get better and return to the sea. You want to see your friends again, don't you?"

 _"_ _Phee…"_ It sighs happily and snuggles closer to the towel.

I watch as its breathing gradually gets deeper and steadier. I almost unconsciously find myself breathing along with it. My eyelids start to droop. I know I have to get up and go to my own bed if I want to get any decent sleep, but my limbs feel so heavy. Moving is too much work.

"Just a few more minutes," I murmur.

My eyes are slits now and the light reflects off the water in the tub, reminding me of the ocean, the sun sparkling on the surface. Even though I can't hear the waves break against the beach, I imagine I can. The steady _schoo, hssssss, schoo_ of the water advancing, receding, advancing…


	3. Chapter 3-Perseverance

My cheek hurts. And my back is sore. And my hand is wet. Why is my hand wet?

Prying open my eyes, I realize that I'm still in the bathroom. My cheek hurts because it's resting on the edge of the hard tub and my hand is wet because it's dipped in the now-tepid water. Anyone who's ever slept sitting on a hard tile floor with the bathtub as a pillow knows why my back is sore.

"Ow, ow, ow." I mutter as I slowly straighten out my crossed legs. Sometime during the night they fell asleep and now pins and needles shoot down each nerve. Every inch I move is painful.

"Micah!" Kaylee yells. Now I know what woke me up.

"In the bathroom," I call, messaging my legs. Boy they hurt.

Kaylee sticks her head through the open door, then enters fully. Her violet hair is in a long braid that reaches to her waist. "What are you doing in here?" She spots the roll of bandages that I left out. Concern appears in her voice. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, no." I use the edge of the tub to push myself to my feet, wincing as my stiff muscles protest. "I found an injured pokemon last night and brought it here. I guess I must've fallen asleep."

Her eyebrows go up. "What injured pokemon?"

I stop rubbing my face and look towards the tub. It's empty. "Darn it. Kaylee, you didn't see—"

 _Ksh!_

 _"PHEEE!"_

I push past her and head to my bedroom, hobbling as fast as I can on wooden legs that are still half-numb.

"I'm guessing that's your guest?" She calls after me.

 _"PHEEE!"_

I enter my room. "Blue guy, what are you doing here?" It's sitting on my bed with a pile of shells and a broken shelf around it. If I had to guess, I'd say it had been jumping on my bed and accidentally knocked the shelf off the wall. "It's okay. You're fine." I pick it up and the crying downgrades to sniffles.

 _"Mana."_

"What was that awful noise? Don't tell me it's a—" Kaylee stops when she sees the pokemon. "Oh. Is that the injured pokemon?"

"Yep. Though you couldn't guess from its behavior." A bit of love and a good night's sleep seemed to be all that the pokemon needed.

"It's so cute!" She takes the blue guy from my arms and holds it up. "It's like a big blue marshmallow!"

 _"Phee?"_ The pokemon doesn't seem to know what to do with this new person fawning all over it.

I scratch the back of my head. "A marshmallow?"

"But with arms, a head, and antennae," she adds. "What kind of pokemon is it? I want one!"

I shrug. "No idea. But I'm going to return it to the sea as soon as it's better, so don't get too attached."

"Aw." Kaylee pouts at me. "What if I want to keep it?"

"Not happening." I take the pokemon from her arms. "Come on, blue guy, let's go get you some breakfast."

 _"Phee!"_ It smiles happily.

"Speaking of breakfast." Kaylee glares. "You totally skipped out on me."

"What? Oh, darn!" I smack my forehead with my free hand. "I'm sorry, Kaylee. I guess I forgot."

She rolls her eyes. "Seeing as how you are currently holding the cutest pokemon in the world, I'll forgive you. And yeah, because I'm a sucker I brought you donuts anyway. They're in the kitchen."

"You're the best, Kaylee. Thank you," I say as I back out the door.

She smirks. "I'm glad you recognize that. Now hurry and change. You'll have to eat on the way."

I pause. "The way where?"

"Work, dummy! My car's waiting out front. We're already going to be late as it is."

My brain must still be half asleep, because I just stand there and try to figure out what she just said.

"Move!" Kaylee turns me around and shoves me forward. "Wait a second," she snatches the pokemon from my arms. "I'll take care of that."

 _"Mana?"_

"Um, thanks. Just, you know, stick it in the bathroom and give it something to eat." I start down the hall, then realize that my uniforms are in my room and spin back around.

"Watch it!" Kaylee snaps as we nearly bump into each other.

"Sorry," I say and inch around her. Stupid small halls. "I'll meet you in the car."

"You owe me for this!" She yells.

"Big time!" I call back.

Five minutes later I'm sliding into her car—which, I admit, is a lot nicer than mine—and slamming the door shut. She whips it out of the driveway.

"Where are the donuts?" I ask.

She shrugs. "In your bathroom. I had to give the pokemon something to eat."

My stomach releases an unhappy grumble. "You don't happen to have any food in here, do you?"

She raises a single finger. "There's a granola bar in the glove compartment, but you can only have it on one condition."

The moment she mentions the glove compartment I'm already digging through it. I find the granola bar but stop when she mentions the condition.

"What?"

"You vacuum Mocha afterwards."

I roll my eyes. "Kaylee, I don't know how you can live in such a messy house but treat your car like it's a baby."

"That's because Mocha is a baby." She pats the dashboard. "My baby. Now, will you vacuum her or not?"

"Fine. After work."

She smiles. "Good. Now you can eat."

I devour the granola in five bites, and by the time I'm done we're pulling into the station parking lot.

"Hurry." Kaylee leaps out of the car and I follow. We jog to the docks.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Jasper remarks casually, leaning against the boat's side. Today his eyes are a brilliant emerald green, a sharp contrast to his chocolate skin. I'm convinced he wears different colored contacts every day, but Kaylee swears it's natural and dependent on the light. It's an ongoing argument.

From his perch by the outboard motors, Colin jumps to his feet. "You missed the briefing."

"And maintenance," Gabriel adds, sprawled on the deck like he's sun tanning. "We had a unanimous vote that the two of you have to do the evening check."

The last member of our crew, Ashton, sticks her brown head out the pilot house. "We did not!"

Gabriel sits up and shrugs. "So I decided by myself that we had a unanimous vote."

"You unilaterally made a unanimous decision?" She wrinkles up her nose. "That makes no sense."

"Here." Jasper tosses me and Kaylee our vivid orange life vests. "Kaylee go ahead and board. Micah, you're on sky patrol."

I pause. "Is there a reason for this sudden generosity?"

"I know!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I tried to convince him that you don't give the relaxing shift to the late guy, but—"

"Yes, actually there is a reason," Jasper cuts him off. "Chief wants to see you. If you're on sky patrol, then we don't have to wait around."

 _Chief._

At that word, the granola bar in my stomach evolves into a flock of hyperactive Butterfree. There is only one thing he could want to talk to me about, which means that the subject I have been avoiding is about to get thrown into my face. Maybe I shouldn't have shown up for work.

Kaylee flashes me a concerned look, then forces a smile. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

The others try to hide their worry, but give it away by avoiding my gaze. Jasper is the only one who looks at me.

"Don't take too long," he says. "We need you watching the sky."

"Yeah, sure," I respond, only half hearing him, already turning towards the station. Although I appreciate that he's trying to make me feel needed and valuable, part of the team, I'm just not in the mood to listen to lies.

…

When I reach the door to the chief's office, I realize I still hold the life jacket. I pause, suddenly not sure what I should do with it. Take it in with me? That would be weird. Leave it in the hall? A helpful person might decide to put it away. Finally, I just pull it on. Hopefully he'll think I got his message right before going on patrol. Which is true. Ish.

I lift my hand, hesitate, and knock.

"Come in."

I push the door open.

"Hello, Micah." Chief Richardson shuffles some papers around to make a clear spot on his desk, which he then occupies with his elbows. "Please sit down."

As I move to take the chair in front of his desk, I suddenly have a flashback of fourth grade and the principal's office. Only this time it's for something much worse than dumping paint on Tabitha's head.

The chief observes me for a moment. "How are you doing, Micah?"

"Fine, sir." Obviously not, but I didn't come to talk about my feelings. I came to discover if I was being discharged or not.

Apparently Chief Richardson has different ideas. "I know failing a rescue is hard, Micah," he begins. "But it happens to everyone. Sometimes we have to make a choice and, in the heat of the moment, the path we choose isn't the best—"

"Please." I stand up. "Sir, it wasn't just that I messed up, but I told her I'd be back and—"

The chief's eyes flash. "Sit down, sky patroller." I obey. He leans forward. "Let me get straight to the point, Micah. Your team needs you. I know it's tempting to wallow in self-pity and self-depreciation, but doing that will only distract you and put the people around you in more danger. So get over it or take leave and find a good counselor."

It was neither the pep talk nor the discharge which I had expected. I didn't know how to respond.

"Well?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Sir?"

"Are you going to stay or are you going to leave?"

His previous speech didn't give me much of an option. "Stay, sir."

"Good." He leans back with a satisfied smile, like a Purrloin after it catches a Pidove. "I don't care what anyone says. You're a good Coast Guard and I'd hate to see you go."

 _Lie_.

But I'm too tired to argue. I don't know why, but it's like someone has filled every bone in my body with lead.

"What are you sitting here for?" Chief Richardson waves his hand. "Get. Your crew needs you."

I return to my feet. "Thank you, sir."

He smiles. "No problem. And good luck today, Micah."

More like good luck to the people I try to help.

Steeling myself, I shove the thought from my mind. I am not going to wallow. I am not going to be the person Chief Richardson described. I might not trust myself anymore, but I'm still a Coast Guard. And I don't plan to change that anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4-Sky Patrol

**Review if you enjoyed:)**

* * *

Stupid emotions.

My fellow crewmembers thought they were doing me a favor by giving me first sky-patrol shift. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Less action equals more time to think. More time to think means more time to contemplate the what-ifs and the should've-dones. That is exactly what I _don't_ need. I've tried shoving the thoughts from my mind, but it doesn't work. They always return, and guilt and sadness are right behind them.

I've made my decision. I've chosen not to wallow in the past and my regret. Why, then, is it so hard to follow through with that choice?

I don't want to be the heartbroken coast guard who makes a mistake, quits his job, and lives the rest of his life trying to make up for the past. I want to be the coastguard who overcomes, continues, and learns from his blunder. But I don't know how.

Chief said forget about it. Mom would say talk about it. And Kaylee's answer would obviously include something with chocolate.

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose. Right now I don't need an answer. I just need a distraction.

I push the button on the radio. "Please tell me there's something for me to do."

 _"_ _Nope."_ Gabriel responds in a chipper voice. _"Though the girls are so going to have to do the chicken dance."_

"Huh?" Up here on Comet's back, the wind is pretty loud. I must have misheard. "The chicken dance?"

 _"_ _Yep."_ No wonder he's so cheerful. _"We had a bet to see who could fix the buoys the fastest. Colin and I fixed ours in two minutes thirteen seconds. Ashton and Kaylee are already at six thirty-five."_

Someone on the other end yells something that I can't catch and Gabriel calls back,

 _"_ _Nuh-uh! You still would have been over the time limit."_

The reply is muffled.

 _"_ _Not true! That was an accident!"_

"What was?" I ask.

 _"_ _I tripped and knocked the toolbox into the water. The girls claim I did it on purpose."_ There is a moment of stifled speech, and then comes Gabriel's exasperated cry. _"Five minute penalty? So not cool, Jasper!"_

The sound of cheering makes it over the radio. _"Seven oh-two! Yeah!"_ Kaylee's faint voice slices through the air.

 _"_ _That doesn't count,"_ Gabriel retorts. _"Micah, tell the girls it doesn't count."_

I chuckle. "Sorry, Gabe, you're not dragging me into this one."

 _"_ _But—"_

 _"_ _Actually, there is something."_ Jasper's voice cuts him off. _"A lady's boat is missing. She thinks the storm carried it away and wants us to keep an eye out."_

"Sure thing. What's it look like?"

 _"_ _Thirty-five foot long pleasure yacht, white with a black stripe down the side. Name: 'Azumarill.'"_

"White, thirty-five foot long yacht, black stripe on the side, with the name _Azumarill._ Got it." I should be thankful that I'm not needed, but in reality I'm disappointed that the only thing going on is a missing boat. That's not much of a distraction.

 _"_ _I'll tell you if there's something more for you to do. See you later, Micah."_

"See you."

A click of the radio and I'm alone. Again. With my thoughts.

 _"_ _Pidgeo!"_ Comet's sudden jerk makes me jump.

"What?" I ask with a trace of annoyance.

 _"_ _Dgo!"_ He banks and swoops down. Scanning the sparkling water, I see what my keen-eyed pokemon spotted.

"Sharpedoes." I frown. Although they normally stay far from shore, this pod is closer than I'm comfortable with. Best direct them back to sea. "Comet, get closer and use Air Slash. We don't want them frightening any swimmers."

 _"_ _Dgo!"_ With two powerful flaps of his wings, Comet cuts across the Sharpedoes' path, hovers in place for a moment, and fires a blade of air. It slices into the waves in front of the pod.

 _"_ _Sharpedo!"_ The leader leaps out of the water, but falls way short of me and my pokemon.

"Hmm. An aggressive bunch, are they?" I grab a pokeball. "Bastiodon, let's do this!"

 _"_ _Flo."_ My Floatzel dives into the water and a second later bobs to the surface. He wastes no time in finding me and giving me a death-glare.

"Are you sure you want to get into this now, Bass?" I ask, pointing at the Sharpedoes.

 _"_ _Zel?"_ Bass turns around.

 _"_ _Do!"_ A Sharpedo lunges at him.

 _"_ _Tzel!"_

"Bastiodon, dodge and use Swift!" I order.

 _"_ _Floatzel!"_ Using the Sharpedo as a springboard, Bass catapults into the air and whips his tail.

 _"_ _Shar!"_

 _"_ _Do!"_

 _"_ _Pedo!"_

All the Sharpedoes flinch.

"Now use Aqua Jet on the leader."

 _"_ _Zel!"_ Water encases Bastiodon and it shoots forward. It strikes the foe squarely.

 _"_ _Pedo!"_ Sharpedo flies backwards, landing with a splash. When it surfaces, it has to shake its head to clear it.

"Had enough?" I ask.

 _"_ _Hgrgrgr…"_ Bass growls.

 _"_ _Sharp."_ The Sharpedo's eyes flash an angry red. _"Edo!"_

 _"_ _Pedo!"_

 _"_ _Shar!"_

 _"_ _Ra!"_

The whole pod lunges forward.

"Whirlpool!"

 _"_ _Flo!"_ Bass's eyes glow white and, before the first Sharpedo reaches him, a strong current yanks it away. Soon all the Sharpedoes are caught and Bass raises the Whirlpool above the sea.

"Go ahead and throw them," I point, "that way."

 _"_ _Tzel."_ Bastiodon grins. _"Floatzel!"_

The Whirlpool crashes into the sea twenty feet away. Pleased, I watch black fins slice through the waves one by one, heading away from shore.

"Good job." I turn to my pokemon.

 _"_ _Tzel…"_ With its flotation sac inflated, my Floatzel reclines lazily on the surface of the water. I make a face.

"Yeah, okay. Ignore me as much as you want, but I'm still your trainer. And your trainer says it's time to return." The red light shoots from the pokeball, encompasses Bastiodon, and streams back to my hand. I tuck the ball back into my pocket. "We'll talk later."

I lean forward and pat my Pidgeot's neck. "Thanks for your help, too, Comet. Now let's see if we can find that boat."

 _"_ _Pidg!"_

…

Thirty minutes left in my shift. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Nothing, absolutely nothing, has happened since the Sharpedoes. I am bored out of my mind.

Too much time to think. Why can't something happen?

 _"_ _Taeeerrr!"_

The Flamethrower comes from nowhere.

"Dive!" I yelp.

 _"_ _Dgo!"_ Comet folds his wings and plummets. The wind screams in my ear and tries to rip me from my pokemon, but I hold tight. The sea is approaching fast.

"Pull up!"

 _"_ _Pidg-eo!"_ At the last second, Comet's wings flare out and salty water sprays up around us. We shoot forward, skimming over instead of swimming in the sea.

"What was that?" I turn around, scanning for the pokemon that attacked us. No rocks or boats dot the waves, but that doesn't mean—

 _"_ _Flae!"_ The Talonflame drops from the sky with the fiery blue aura of a Brave Bird attack.

"Use Agility to dodge."

The words hardly touch the air when Comet puts on a burst of speed. _"Dgo! Pidge!"_ Comet zigzags back and forth.

 _"_ _Taer!"_

I look back and see that the Talonflame is right behind us and closing quickly. It's too fast. We won't be able to out-fly it. "Up!" I yell.

 _"_ _Pidgeo!"_

My stomach drops as we go vertical. All I can see is the sky and the sun. Then I look down and see Talonflame still on our tail. What's it doing here and why is it attacking us? I don't know, but I have to deescalate the situation before one of the pokemon gets hurt.

"Kaylee's going to kill me," I mutter.

And I let go.

The rush of adrenaline as I plunge to the sea is intense. My body is telling me to grow wings or die. Neither of which will happen.

 _"_ _Taer?"_ Talonflame has just enough time to register my presence before I crash into it.

"Umph!" The impact knocks the air out of my lungs, making me feel dizzy. Unless that's because we're falling again, spiraling to the ground in an uncontrolled nose-dive. My arms are wrapped around Talonflame's neck and my body has pinned one of its wings against its side. With only one free wing, Talonflame can do nothing but squawk in panic and try in vain to slow our fall.

 _"_ _Flame!"_

The sea rears up and I slam my eyes shut. The impact stings worse than a perfect belly flop. The salt water burns the inside of my nose and, when I open them, my eyes too. I quickly orient myself and kick to the surface.

 _"_ _Dgo!"_ Comet circles above.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I call, bobbing on the gentle waves.

 _"_ _Aerr! Taer!"_ Talonflame surfaces not far away, flailing frantically as it tries to stay afloat. I swim over.

"Sorry about that," I comment, supporting its right side. "Fastest way I could think of to make sure you didn't hurt my pokemon."

 _"_ _Eo!"_ At Comet's warning cry, I scan the ocean and spot a place with bubbles. A second later, a person and Gorebyss surface. He rips off his mask.

"What's going on?" The guy demands, a faint Kalosian accent tainting his words. His eyes widen when he sees the Talonflame. "Fabrice?"

"Is fine." I assure him as he swims over to support the Talonflame's other side. I let go and drift a few feet away so he can take care of his pokemon. "Undella Bay Coast Guard. Why was I attacked?"

"I instructed my Talonflame to keep everybody away from this spot." He replies, examining the bird pokemon. "I was attempting to capture some Clampearl and did not want anybody frightening them off. They fetch an extremely high price right now in the Kanto region." Apparently satisfied with his examination, he returns his Talonflame and focuses on me. "If you hadn't interfered, I would have had three already."

A headache is blossoming behind my eyes and something about this guy's ego rubs me the wrong way. I scowl. "For your information, your Talonflame was the one who attacked me while I was on patrol, not the other way around."

He shrugs nonchalantly and strokes the head of his Gorebyss. "How much?"

"What?" I'm puzzled.

"The fine for attacking a Coast Guard. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather just pay it now and get back to my work. I'm quite a famous pokemon breeder and I don't want to make my customers wait—"

Now I'm mad. "Okay, I really don't care who you are and I don't care if—"

 _"_ _Micah, we need you."_ The radio on my shoulder squawks.

The guy smirks. "Duty calls."

I groan in frustration and push the button that allows for open conversation. "Can this wait? I'm dealing with—"

 _"_ _There's been a kidnapping."_ Colin's voice cuts me off. I stop for a moment.

"Repeat, please?"

 _"_ _A kidnapping, Honey Beach docks. Young woman, blond—"_

"Hold on a second." I put my fingers in my mouth and let out a piercing whistle. "Comet!"

 _"_ _Pidgeo!"_ Comet circles around and lowers his altitude until he's skimming the sea. _"Pidge!"_ Right before passing over me, he flips and I grab the handles on his harness, using arm strength and the momentum of his barrel roll to return to my seat. In less than two seconds, he's flying straight again, but this time with me on his back.

"Nice meeting you, too!" The scuba diver yells and waves. I ignore him and push the button on the radio.

"Okay, Colin. On our way to Honey Beach. Brief me."

 _"_ _The victim is female, early twenties, blond. Wearing a red bikini and, I quote,"_ he coughs, sounding slightly uncomfortable, _"has 'really nice curves.'"_

I snort, hoping the guy who reported the crime called it in, because if Kaylee had heard anyone refer to a woman like that…

"Go on," I say. "Perpetrators?"

 _"_ _Two males, early twenties. One blond, shirtless, black or dark blue swimming trunks, tattoo of a Tentacruel on his neck. Other with brown hair, light green shirt, white trunks. Apparently the female was walking along the dock when the boat pulled up and the two men jumped out. They grabbed her, carried her kicking and screaming back to the boat, and sped off."_

"Do we have a description of the boat?"

 _"_ _White, not a fishing or sail boat, no outboard motor. The guy said it was twenty feet, but seemed a bit fuzzy about it, so keep your eyes out for anything below fifty. We're headed to the area now, but you'll probably get there before us."_

"Roger." I respond.

 _"_ _Careful, Micah."_ Jasper's voice joins us. _"If it looks dangerous, wait for backup."_

"Will do." The radio becomes silent. "Hear that?" I pat Comet's neck. "We're pretty much looking for every other girl on every other boat. Keep your eye out for that tattoo, will you? That's our only solid lead."

 _"_ _Dgo."_ Comet croons softly.

At least it's spring and the water is still chilly, which means not many people are out boating. Well, not as many people as there could be.

Speaking of chilly, I shiver and repress the desire for a towel. Chances are, by the time I return to the boat and get one, I'll already be dry. Instead, I focus on hunting for the boat.

"Two o'clock." I tap Comet's shoulder. "Let's check that one out."

After circling a few times, my Pidgeot lands lightly on the deck. I swing my leg over the side and slide to the ground. Water drips off me and forms a puddle by my feet.

"Undella Bay Coast Guard. There's been a kidnapping…" Looking around, I trail off. I'm already sure this isn't the right boat. The only people are a bunch of surprised old guys in business suits, and one of them doesn't look happy.

So of course he's the one who stalks over to me. "What are you doing here?" He fumes. "Can't you see that we're in the middle of an important meeting?"

"Sorry, sir." I take a step back, hands held in front of me. "There's been a kidnapping in the area and we have to check all boats that match the description of yours."

"Fine then!" He waves a hand. "Check the whole place if you want to, but you won't find any kid."

Kid, not woman. That convinces me. He doesn't know anything. I can't waste my time searching his boat when there are more out there. "Sorry about bothering you," I repeat and climb back onto Comet. "Enjoy your day."

He glowers as Pidgeot takes off.

"Hey Colin," I say into the radio. "Found a boat that matches the description, but I'm pretty sure it's not it. Everybody on board is over fifty." I give him the coordinates.

 _"_ _Got it,"_ Colin replies. _"We're nearing the area."_

"I'll wave if I see you."

A few minutes later, Comet turns sharply. _"Dgo!"_

"You see something?" I squint against the glinting waves, regretting my hurried morning that made me forget my sunglasses. I spot the boat and relay the coordinates.

 _"_ _Likely target?"_ Colin asks.

"I don't know. I'm going to get closer and find out."

As we get nearer, I realize there are seven people on board looking like they're partying. I grab my binoculars. "Yep." Spotting the guy with the Tentacruel tattoo almost right away, I grin. "Second time's the charm. Let's go burst their bubble, Comet."

We hit the deck with perhaps more force than necessary. Several people gasp, jump back, curse, or a combination of those three.

"Undella Bay Coast Guard." I leap of Comet's back. "No one move. And can you turn that music down?"

One of them immediately moves to obey and the deck beneath my feet stops vibrating.

"What's going on?" The brown haired, green shirted guy asks.

"There's been a kidnapping," I reply matter-of-factly. "Now I need all of you—"

"A kidnapping? Who?" A girl with blond hair and a red bikini pushes her way to the front. She holds a beer in her hand and is obviously not in any danger. I sigh and reach for my radio.

"Hey Colin. I think our tipper might've gotten a little excited. Though," I peer over the side of the boat and read its name just to confirm my suspicions. "I did find that missing boat."

…

"And the aunt let them off the hook like that?" Kaylee snaps her fingers.

"Yep." I reply, shoving the rest of our gear into the cubby. Gabriel and the others had kept their promise and made us late birds do all the cleanup work. Now that we're finally done, I'm ready to go home and take a nap. "Said something about college kids having the right to party."

Kaylee rolls her eyes as she takes off her life jacket. "Figures. What about the kidnapping?"

I shrug and hang my jacket up next to hers. "Turns out our tipper wasn't that far off. The blond was grabbed off the dock and carried kicking and screaming to the boat, but it was just them having fun. Based on the number of their apologies, I don't think it's something that will soon be repeated." I massage my temples. "Gah. You don't happen to have any ibuprofen, do you?"

"In Mocha," she replies. We start walking towards the exit. "Speaking of her, the two of you have a date with a vacuum cleaner."

"No chance of you conveniently forgetting that in the next five minutes?"

She grins and flicks her purple braid over her shoulder. "Nope."

"Not even for a bowl of ice cream?"

"Nice try, but the answer is still no."

I shrug. "Worth a shot. Would you mind driving me by my house first? I need to check on the blue guy."

"No problem." She opens the driver side door and gets in. I slide into the passenger seat. "You really need to come up with a better nickname, though." She comments as she starts the car. "Blue guy makes it sound like he's some sort of alien."

"No name," I state firmly. "Glove box?"

"Door," she responds. I find the ibuprofen and take two pills dry. "Was it really that bad of a day?"

"Sea patrol not so much," I replied. "The killer was running into an aggressive Talonflame on sky patrol."

"A what?"

"Fire-Flying type pokemon from Kalos," I clarify. "Some supposedly famous pokemon breeder was hunting for Clampearl and told his Talonflame to keep everybody away. The end result was that the Talonflame and I wound up taking a forty-foot dive into the sea."

"Forty feet? Goodness, Micah, what were you doing?"

I wince, both at the volume and at my mistake of mentioning the event in the first place. "Something dumb and reckless and let's leave it at that."

She frowns and risks a glance away from the road. "You sure you don't need to get checked out by a doctor? A fall from that height can be dangerous."

"People have survived falls from four times that high," I reply.

"Yeah, but those are professional divers."

"I had a pokemon to cushion me."

"A what?"

I grit my teeth in frustration. All this chatter is not helping my headache. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine," she huffs. "We're on your street anyway." She pulls into my driveway and we get out.

Heading up the front walkway, I reach my door, unlock it, and twist the knob. The door swings inward and an ear-shattering, terror-filled scream meets my ears.

 _"_ _PHEEEEE!"_

The shot of adrenaline is nearly as strong as when I plummeted with Talonflame.

"Blue guy!" I race for the bathroom.

 _squish_

I stop. "Aw man." I look down at the hall carpet. "That's not good." I squish my way to the bathroom door and push it open.

 _"_ _PHEEEE!"_ Without the door to muffle it, the volume of the pokemon's shrieks is nearly deafening. Definitely not helping my headache. Taking a step forward, I hear a rather large splash when my foot lands. The bathtub faucet is on and overflowing, bits of donut float in the water, and two antennae peek over the edge of the toilet seat. That's also where the cries are coming from. _"Phee! Mana! Phee-phee!"_

I venture further into the bathroom and turn off the faucet. Reaching into the tub and splashing water over the side in the process, I pull the plug. No need to flood the house while I try to figure out what to do about the pokemon.

"Okay, blue guy," I say as the drain gurgles. "How do we get you out of this one?"

 _"_ _Mana?"_ For a moment, the pokemon quiets down and stares up at me with large eyes. I don't know how it managed to get this way, but all except its head and a flipper are down the toilet pipe. Maybe it was watching the water swirl after a flush and fell in?

"Okay, that's just gross." Kaylee remarks, peering over the edge of the counter. "I think I'll get the towels while you deal with your clog."

"Gee, thanks Kaylee." I remark sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She splashes off.

I sigh and look back at the pokemon. With a sniffle, it bursts into another round of tears.

 _"_ _PHEEEE!"_

"It's okay. We're gonna get you out of there. Let's see…" I don't want to hurt it by pulling on its antennae, so I grab its arm and head. "Suck it in." I pull.

 _"_ _Phe!"_ The pokemon pops out and I stumble back, landing on my butt in the water. _"Phee!"_ It wraps its arms around my neck and sobs. _"Phee! Phee!"_

"Shh, shh." Gently, I stroke its head. "I know that was scary, but you're okay now. You're okay."

Kaylee appears in the doorway, pile of towels under one arm, mop and bucket on the other. "I'm guessing your vacuum date with Mocha will have to be postponed."

I gaze at her apologetically. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," she confirms. "You do realize you're sitting in donut water and hugging a pokemon that was just in a toilet, right?"

I make a face at her. "Yes, I do."


	5. Chapter 5-Wet Shoes

**Sorry for the long wait and comparatively short chapter. Life, school...you guys know about that. Anyway, review if you enjoyed or spotted some editing errors. I didn't have quite as much time to review this one.**

* * *

I drop the soaked towels in the open trash bag. "That's the last of them."

"Good." Kaylee closes the bag and holds it out to me. "I'll give you the pleasure of dropping them by the Laundromat."

I receive the bag with a sigh. "Thanks. I'll go stick it in my car."

 _"_ _Phee?"_ The blue guy looks up from its bag of chips, crumbs flecked all over its face.

"Don't worry," I say as I close the door behind me. "I'll be just a minute." With each step towards the car, water squishes in my shoes. It's the second time today I've had that happen. I'm rapidly growing tired of water. "Ah shoot," I say when I try the door handle and it doesn't budge. "Forgot the keys." I drop the bag, which lands with a wet _ker-shlurmp_ , and trudge back to the house. I stick my head through the door. "Kaylee, keys?"

"One second." A moment later I hear a jingle and she appears. "Catch."

I catch them one-handed. "Thanks."

She smirks. "Jealous of my electric key fob now?"

"Nope." Yep. But I'm not going to tell her that. "See you in a minute." I duck back outside and toss the bag in the back seat. Before stepping into the house, I take off my shoes and peel off my socks, setting them on the porch step. Hopefully by tomorrow they'll will be dry enough to wear.

"What's that?" I ask Kaylee, returning to the kitchen.

She finishes swallowing and holds it up. "Peanut-butter sandwich. Did you know your little guest likes peanut-butter too?"

"Um." I debate for half a second whether Kaylee will be madder if I do or don't tell her about the contaminated peanut-butter. Definitely if I do. She'll blame me for not warning her. Better to let her eat her sandwich in peace. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

 _"_ _Phee!"_ Sitting in the middle of the kitchen table, blue guy holds up its brown-smeared flippers triumphantly. Kaylee, always the smart one, had put peanut-butter on a plate rather than giving it the whole jar. I wish I had thought of that.

"So what now?" Kaylee pops the rest of her sandwich in her mouth.

"Um." I massage my temples. Neither the medicine nor cleaning up the flood has helped my headache any. With each beat of my heart, it pounds inside my head like waves strike the sand, over and over. It makes it hard to think.

"It seems to have healed pretty well," she remarks. "We could take it to the sea and release it."

"No," I say sharply, a bit harsher than I intended. I take a deep breath and try to steady my flaring anger. "I think we should go to the library first and see what its migratory pattern is. It would be better if we return it to its family rather than just setting it loose."

Kaylee frowns. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I growl.

"Okay then." She raises her hands in surrender. "No need to be so touchy."

I scowl and stalk towards my room to grab another pair of shoes. She follows me.

"I'm just saying. It hasn't been too long since the storm and I think it would be better to release it now when it has a chance to catch up with its friends then waste a few days looking for information that might not be out there."

"You know what? Fine," I snap. "We'll drive to the sea and release the blue guy without every knowing what kind of pokemon it is and then forget all about it, okay? That sound good with you?"

"Micah—"

I slam my door.

I come back out wearing socks with sandals. A petty way to get revenge, I know, doing something that grates on her nerves. But I don't care.

She doesn't say anything.

"Hello blue guy." I force a smile past gritted teeth and pick it up. "Time to return to the sea."

 _"_ _Phe,"_ it squeaks in surprise. I shove it in the sink, turn on the water, and begin scrubbing the peanut-butter off.

"How do you manage to get this stuff all over yourself?" I mutter, trying to keep the pokemon from squirming.

 _"_ _Phee! Phee!"_ It fights against my grip. I grab the dish soap, pour a bit in my hand, and slather it over the pokemon. _"Phee! Mana!"_

"Hold still."

The pokemon scrunches up its eyes. _"PHEEEE!"_

"Shut up," I snarl. "You've already done enough crying the last two days."

Its mouth snaps closed and it gazes at me with watery eyes.

"Micah, stop. Let me do it."

"I got it."

"You're being too rough. Let me do it."

"I _got_ it."

"Micah!" Kaylee shoves me and I stumble back a step, hands covered in suds and little chunks of wet peanut-butter. "What's gotten into you, Micah?"

"Nothing, sheesh!" I throw my hands in the air, splattering suds everywhere. "But you know what? If you want to wash off the peanut-butter, go ahead, whatever. I don't care." I grab a dish towel and turn my back. Kaylee makes soothing sounds and the pokemon's sniffling gradually grows quiet. Thirty seconds later the sink faucet shuts off.

"Here." She hands me the dishtowel-wrapped pokemon. "I'll drive."

"I'll drive."

"No." She spun around, eyes flashing fire. _"I_ will drive because my car is parked behind yours."

I don't argue.

We're silent the whole drive to the beach. Even blue guy is quiet. Occasionally it will cast glances from me to Kaylee, as if it senses something is going on, but it never releases a squeak.

"We're here." Kaylee's car jerks to a stop in a way I know she'll wince about later, but right now she's too angry to care.

The sun has just touched the horizon. Golden specks dance over the waves and screeching Wingull wheel overhead. Except for the fact that it's a different stretch of beach, the day is almost exactly like the day I found the pokemon. The day after—

I shut off that thought. I don't want to go any further down that road. I promised myself I wouldn't. So instead, I get out.

 _"_ _Phee?"_ The pokemon glances around. I unwrap the dishcloth and set it on the seat, then walk down the beach. The soft sand clutches at my sandals and clings to my socks like an eager playmate. I ignore it and am grateful when the sand turns firm, stable. The sea caresses one of my feet, soaking the bottom of my sock, and then the other as I wade in. The water is cold, reminding me that spring may have arrived but winter hasn't quite given up. Although the sand shifts in a disconcerting manner underneath my feet, I don't doubt a step. I stop when the waves smack my thighs.

"Here you are," I say. "Home sweet home."

 _"_ _Mana?"_ It stares at the water, then leaps from my arms. A few yards away it surfaces and then dives under again. Something in my chest hurts, but I turn my back and slosh back to shore.

"Wait." Kaylee tugs at my shirt when I try to pass her to head to the car. "Watch."

Reluctantly, I face the sea. The pokemon is hard to spot, but eventually I catch it. It dives, then surfaces, then dives again, steadily making its way farther out to sea. Soon it will become a pinhead, then a speck, then nothing at all. I turn around. "No thanks."

 _"_ _Mana! Mana!"_ A faint call reaches beyond the whooshing waves. Once again, I spin towards the sea and notice a small pokemon waving a flipper in the air.

"Bye!" Kaylee yells. She nudges me. "Say bye. You'll regret it if you don't."

I can't bring myself to utter the word, but I hold up a hand.

 _"_ _Phee! Manaphy!"_ Blue guy ducks under the waves and disappears. This time for good.

"You saved a life." I can hear the grin as she jostles my arm, but I don't respond. She glances up at me. "Think its family will be relieved when it returns?"

I swallow. "Yeah."

I'm still staring out to sea, hoping to spot one last glimpse of the little pokemon when, to my surprise, I do.

 _"_ _Mana!"_ It plunges into the water, only to emerge a few seconds later. _"Phee!"_

Kaylee frowns. "Is it coming closer?"

The edges of my lips twitch. "I think so."

After a few more dives, the blue pokemon is close enough to catch a wave and ride to shore. It crawls out of the water and waddles towards us. _"Phee!"_ Happily, it wraps its flippers around my leg. _"Manaphy."_ I feel like my heart has turned into the gooey mess that peanut-butter becomes when it's warmed.

"Not quite ready to say goodbye, are you?" I crouch down and fondle its antennae. "That's okay. We'll find out what you are and exactly where your family is. When you see them, I'll bet you'll want to go." Kaylee smiles and shakes her head.

"Oh shoot!" she exclaims. "I have a date with Thatcher tonight! I can't believe I forgot." She turns and takes off to the car, stumbling a bit in the dry sand.

"Kaylee, wait!" I call, standing up.

"I can't! I already had to cancel once because of that big storm, and I'm going to be late as it is. Sorry, but you'll have to walk home!"

"But it's three miles," I protest.

"So? That's, like, just an hour of walking. Sorry, but I've got to run!" The car door slams, the engine revs, and she zooms away. I look down at blue guy.

"Guess we're walking. Well," I bend down and pick it up, "I'm walking. Lucky you gets a ride."

 _"_ _Phee!"_ The pokemon beams and I return with a smile of my own. I turn and set off towards town.

"Did you know I hate wet shoes? And I was stupid enough to soak two pairs in one afternoon. Not to mention the way sand clumps on wet socks. Though you don't wear socks, so I guess you don't have to worry about that."

 _"_ _Mana!"_

…

I pick another sandbur out of my sock and set it next to me on the porch step. I now have a nice-sized pile, courtesy of Kaylee abandoning me at the beach.

"Think I should tell her to forget about my vacuum date with Mocha?" I glance at the pokemon, who's watching me with undisguised fascination. It's dark outside, but my porch light adds a glimmer to its eyes. "Yeah, I think she deserves that." I pick out the last few burrs, then scrape the pile in my hand and throw them in the outside trashcan. "Come on." I open my door. "Let's find something to eat."

 _"_ _Phee."_ The blue guy waddles in after me.

Taking a page from Kaylee's book, I scrape a pile of peanut butter onto a plate before handing it to my friend. "Remind me to get another jar soon." Wouldn't want someone else eating a peanut-butter sandwich anytime soon. "Oh, wait." I grab a spoon from the drawer and stab it in the pile. "Here. Use this and you won't get as dirty."

 _"_ _Mana?"_ The pokemon picks it up and stares at it curiously. _"Phee!"_

"No, that's not what you're supposed to do! You have to—you know what? Never mind. A spoon can totally be a back scratcher."

 _"_ _Phee!"_ The pokemon throws the spoon at me.

"Whoa! Hey, no throwing. And now I have peanut-butter on my shirt. Thank you for that. I guess I'll just have to wash it with the towels." I face-palm myself. "The towels. I totally forgot." I glance at the time. The Laundromat is open 24-hours, but I have work tomorrow and don't really feel like sitting up a few more hours to watch my laundry wash. "I'll get up early tomorrow morning. Don't let me forget."

Too lazy to make any real food, I decide on a simple ham and cheese sandwich. After the two of us are done eating, I give the pokemon a quick wash and then put it to bed.

"Please don't get into any trouble tonight, okay?" I say and flick off the light. "Sleep tight."

 _"_ _PHEEE!"_

I lean against the closed door and sigh. I am not in the mood for this tonight. "Okay, fine." I open the door and turn the light back on. "You can stay in my room, but just for tonight. Get it? This is a one-time thing."

 _"_ _Mana."_

After changing into a clean t-shirt and flannel pants, I grab the one towel that escaped the drowned fate of the others: the yellow-spotted blue one. "It's like a baby-blanket, yeah?" I say as I swaddle the pokemon. I smile, remembering all those times I did the same to my sister's baby. Man had it taken me forever to learn the technique, but now I'm glad. "Don't tell Jennifer I said this, but I think you're right next to Heather on the cute chart." I smile.

 _"_ _Manaphy."_ The pokemon blinks sleepily. I lay it on my bed.

"Just one minute." I set my alarm, flick off the light switch, and crawl under the covers next to it. Filtering through the blinds, the light from a streetlamp falls in a stripe of yellow across the pokemon's face. It smiles and I return it. "Sweet dreams, blue guy. See you in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6-Early Morning

**In the United States, today is Memorial Day. It is a day when we remember all those who died while serving in our country's armed forces (Army, Navy, Marines, Air Force, and, yes, Coast Guard). If you have a family member who served or is currently serving, then thank you.**

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep._

Face buried in my pillow, I fumble for my alarm clock. After knocking a book and some other random object to the floor, I finally find the stupid button that makes the clock shut up.

"Gah, Thursday," I mumble into the pillowcase. "Why can't it be Friday?" I groan and roll over.

 _"Phee!"_

"Shoot!" I sit up. "Blue guy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there."

 _"Mana."_ The pokemon blinks sleepily but seems okay. I rub my aching head. Outside it's still dark.

"Why on earth did I set my alarm so early? Work doesn't start…" Towels. Laundromat. I curse.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, stand up to the sound of breaking glass. "Oh, come on!" I sit back down and reach for the lamp. I squint against the piercing light and tug the glass shard from my foot. Blood wells in a perfect sphere before sliding down and dropping onto the shattered picture frame below. I bend down and gently return the family photo to the night stand, pause when I see the smiles on all of our faces. Jennifer, Jonathan and I are still kids in that captured past, and there I am, trapped in the middle as always. Usually the picture makes me happy, but this morning it makes me sad and I don't know why.

Adding 'buy new frame' to my growing mental list of chores, I limp towards the bathroom. "Be right back, blue guy. I need a band-aid."

Breakfast is toast and ibuprofen for me, chips for my guest. "I really need to find out what you eat," I mutter, rubbing a hand through my air as I watch it crunch away happily. "Peanut-butter and chips can't be a healthy diet." While blue guy finishes, I grab my two salt-stiffened uniforms and toss them in the car with the soaked towels. The air is brisk and the stars still shine, though a touch of blue has appeared in the east. At least the Laundromat shouldn't be too busy. When I return, chips are scattered all over the kitchen floor. I gaze at the blue pokemon, sitting in the middle of it all without a care in the world. "I really can't leave you alone for one second, can I?"

It looks up. _"Manaphy?"_

I grab the broom.

Two minutes later the floor is swept, the house is locked, I'm in the car, and the pokemon is buckled in the passenger seat. No way am I going to let it spend the day alone. It would probably kill itself.

"Okay. What to do?" I massage my temples. The ibuprofen is sure taking its sweet time setting in. I give up and put the car in gear. "Whatever. I'll think of somewhere to put you while the washing is in the clothes. Gah!" I bang the steering wheel. "While the clothes are in the wash. Seriously, Micah, get a hold of yourself." I grit my teeth and turn onto the main road.

 _"Phee?"_ When we pull into the parking lot, blue guy sits up and stares at the store.

"Yes, you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you in my car alone." I add in a mutter, "Chances are you'll take out half the city." With bag of towels in one hand, uniforms over a shoulder, and the blue pokemon in my other arm, I push open the door. As I expected, there's only one other patron. Since I'm not in a mood for conversation, I choose a washer on the other side of the building.

 _"Mana?"_ The pokemon looks up at me curiously.

"You wanna watch? Sure." I set the pokemon on the closed lid and it peers through the glass as the water rises. "It'll start spinning in a minute." I pat its head. "I'm sure you'll like that."

I settle on the ground in front of my machine and realize I forgot a book. Or anything else to do, for that matter. I lean my head against the washer and stare at the dryers across from me. How many dryers are there? Not that it really matters. One. Two. I've done this before. Déjà vu and whatnot. I could run some errands. Get peanut-butter. Though I have to remember not to tell Kaylee why I'm getting a new jar when I still have half of one. I am going to kill her for leaving me at the beach and making me do laundry so early. Though she'll kill me for the peanut-butter. Maybe we'd better call it even.

…

I jerk awake.

"Shoot." I rub my forehead and get to my feet. "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

The blue pokemon doesn't answer, just gazes in wonder at the swirling towels. Its head follows the circular motion. At least the machine is still on, which means I couldn't have been asleep for long.

"Jonathan," I say, remembering. I have to find someplace for blue guy to stay while I work. Hopefully I can convince him. Flipping open my cell phone,—Abomination, Kaylee has named it; she has something against phones that aren't smarter than their users—I dial the first three numbers from memory. But then my memory hits a brick wall. Also, I notice the time is 5:54. "Aw, c'mon." I stuff the phone back in my pocket. Then I feel super stupid because the reason I was calling him and not my sister is because of the time difference between Unova and Johto. Five hours. Though…is that backwards or forwards? Forwards. Unless he's up late studying in which case it could also be backwards.

"Stupid!" I hit my hand against my forehead. "Studying doesn't make a difference in the time zones. Okay, you know what? I don't care. I'm going to call him and if he's super mad because I wake him up in the middle of the night, so be it." I find my younger brother in my list of contacts and wait for him to pick up.

 _"Micah, what?"_ I can already tell he's mad at me. Middle of the night? No. I hear the buzz of people in the background. _"I'm in the middle of a class. Make it quick."_

"Jon, could you do me a favor?"

 _"What?"_

"I need someone to watch this pokemon—"

 _"Micah, I'm in an entirely different region."_

"Your Alakazam knows Teleport."

 _"I don't have_ time, _okay? The only reason I picked up is because Jennifer has been worried sick about you—"_

"Jennifer?" I'm caught off-guard. "Why is she worried?"

 _"Kaylee told her about the other night. Sheesh, brother, can you just call her later? She says she's trying to give you some space but it's annoying having her call me every other second to see if I've heard from you."_

"Sorry," I automatically respond.

 _"Yeah, well, I'm sure chances to be the center of attention don't come that often, but don't overdo it. Gotta go now, bye."_

"What? I'm not—"

He's already gone. I grit my teeth, nerves feeling like someone just rubbed them with sandpaper. Right now I am really wishing he never got that scholarship to that fancy college in Johto. It's a factory for selfishness fertilizer or…or something.

"Stupid..." I kick the nearest washer and it makes a hollow metal clang that's not nearly as satisfying as I hoped. I'll snap at the next person I talk to, I'm sure, so I turn to the blue pokemon and say, "Guess you're coming to work with me."

 _"Phee?"_ It looks up at me and cocks its head.

…

"Seriously?"

Jasper shrugs. "I don't see why not. As long as everyone stays focused on their jobs," he says in a somewhat louder voice. Ashton's attention doesn't waver from the pokemon she's tossing repeatedly in the air, although Colin pops out of the pilot house and executes a quick salute.

"Yes sir! Total dedication and service."

Jasper sighs.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Still tugging on his life jacket, Gabriel climbs onto the boat.

"Micah's new pokemon is coming with us," Colin answers.

"It's not actually mine," I add. "I found it a few—"

"Cool." Totally ignoring me, Gabriel catches blue guy in midair and holds it up for examination. Ashton doesn't look happy at her playmate being stolen. "Is it a Phione?"

"No." Ashton takes back the pokemon and resumes tossing it in the air. "Phiones only have one antenna, this pokemon has two."

 _"Phee!"_ Blue guy squeals in joy.

"Oh." Ashton makes a face. "And we have shore duty tomorrow."

"Darn." Gabriel grimaces. "Painting and maintenance. How fun."

"It's not that bad," Colin replies.

"You're an MK," Ashton points out. "It's not like your job changes any when we're out on patrol."

Colin looks at me. "Should I take offence?" I shrug.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Kaylee rushes up. "Please tell me I'm not the last…never mind."

"Late two days in a row," Jasper says. "As your reward, you get to swab the deck when we return."

Kaylee scowls. "You do know that, as a form of punishment, swabbing the deck died out over two hundred years ago don't you?"

Jasper's eyes, a soft sky blue today, twinkle. "But it has yet to lose its effectiveness. Colin, go ahead and start the engines."

"Oo, I call Sky Patrol first!" Ashton cries, shoving the blue pokemon into Gabriel's hands. The engines sputter to life.

"But—" Gabe tries to protest.

"Go ahead, Ashton," Jasper says before disappearing into the pilot house.

"Unfezant, go!" Ashton hops onto her pokemon's back and waves. "See you later. And Kaylee, don't forget to show Micah that video of the boys doing the chicken dance!"

Colin's face turns scarlet. "I'll go monitor the radio," he mumbles and slinks to join Jasper in the pilot house.

"Remember to put your phone in the box when you're done," Jasper calls.

"Don't worry; I will," Kaylee calls back. She pulls out her phone and swipes the screen this way and that as she navigates to wherever.

"You wanna see Uncle Gabriel do the chicken dance?" Gabriel glances at the blue pokemon in his arms, talking in the tone commonly reserved for babies.

 _"Phee?"_ The blue guy appears slightly curious.

"Uncle Gabriel?" I cast him a doubtful glance.

"I think it's fitting, seeing as how we're almost a family and all. Can you say Uncle Gabriel?"

 _"Mana!"_

"Did you hear that? He said Uncle Gabriel!"

"I believe it said 'mana,'" Kaylee replies in a dry voice.

"Close enough."

"Here it is." Kaylee pulls up the video and Gabriel, blue guy and I lean over her shoulder to watch.

 _"The magnificent chicken dance duo!"_ Kaylee's voice announces, igniting a bunch of giggling from off-camera. Colin and Gabriel stand on the deck of the ship, buoy in the background. Colin's face is crimson and Gabriel bows dramatically.

 _"Thank you, thank you. Now, could you remind me how it goes? Flap, flap, butt wiggle, clap, clap—"_

 _"You forgot the quack at the beginning,"_ Ashton's voice says.

 _"The quack?"_ Presumably Ashton shows him what she means because he then pinches his thumb and fingers together as if copying her. _"Okay, got it. So it goes quack, quack, flap flap…"_ While Gabriel talks through the steps, Colin has to keep glancing over to see if he's doing it right, face gradually growing a deeper shade of red.

 _"You have to sing too!"_ Kaylee exclaims.

 _"But I don't know the words."_

 _"Not the words, just the tune."_

 _"Okay, fine. Dada-dada…"_

The camera shakes violently and the two girls laughing nearly drown out the sound of Gabriel's singing, but he steadily increases in volume and soon gets really into it. Meanwhile, Colin moves mere millimeters and constantly mixes up the steps. I feel sorry for the poor guy.

 _"Okay, cut!"_ Jasper's voice drifts through the phone's speaker. _"Kaylee, I think that's en—"_

The video ends. "I think I did pretty well," Gabriel says to the blue pokemon. "What do you think? Did I miss my calling as a professional chicken dancer?"

 _"Phee?"_ The pokemon just looks confused.

"And that will be forever immortalized." Kaylee returns to home screen and turns her phone off.

I shake my head. "Give me a Talonflame over that any day. Oh, can you put mine in the box too?" I toss her my cell phone, which she catches and then holds up with two fingers like one might do with a dirty sock.

"I'd sooner throw the abomination in the sea then let it within a mile of my Zeta, but sure."

I roll my eyes.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7-Milkshakes and Warnings

**Long chapter, as promised. Enjoy:)**

 ***I don't own pokemon. (Obviously, since I'm not writing in Japanese.) I don't know why everybody writing a pokemon story feels the need to clarify this (disclaimers don't actually guard against copyright infringement charges), but I might as well jump off the bridge. Weee!**

* * *

The waves slide past, blue-green and unbroken.

 _"Mana!"_ The pokemon bursts from the sea. Absentmindedly, I brush the salt spray off my cheek as it dives and jumps again. _"Phee!"_

"Your pokemon behaved well today." Jasper leans against the boat's side.

"That's because it spent most of the time in the water," I reply. "And it's not my pokemon. Who's at the helm?"

"Ashton. Any plans for this afternoon?"

Blue guy jumps again, this time getting water on my sunglasses. I take them off, wipe the lenses with my shirt. Without protection, the sun is too bright and I squint. "I'm going to the library. I want to find out what kind of pokemon it is." My cleaning efforts only succeed in smudging the lenses. Since the boat is only minutes away from the docks and a cleaning cloth, I decide to slip the glasses on anyway.

"Mm." He makes a noncommittal grunt. "Stop and pick up a milkshake on the way. It'll help with your headache."

I rub my temples. "Is it that obvious?" All day I had struggled to hide the pain and my flaring temper, but there's not much you can conceal on a 45 foot boat.

"It became more obvious after you nearly took that one man's head off."

"The rude one with the hot ride?" Kaylee pops into the conversation. I feel a flash of irritation at the interruption. "If he hadn't pulled out his registration papers right then, I would have decked him myself."

Gabriel walks up, Colin tailing him. "That's why I get to pick the next boat for our random safety and papers check," Gabe says.

In his soft voice, Colin comments, "You make our job sound petty."

Gabriel shrugs. "What do you expect? I'm a Petty Officer."

"Oh, ha ha." Kaylee rolls her eyes. She elbows me.

"Ow." I rub my ribs and move away. "That was uncalled for."

"Were you even listening, Grumpyface?"

I scowl. "I'm not grumpy. And yes, I was listening, but there was no reason for me to contribute."

Kaylee throws her hands in the air. "Reason? Conversation is an attempt to connect to others through sounds generated by the mouth. If there had to be a reason for it, no one would ever talk to anyone else!"

"Unless the person is trying to save a life," Colin points out.

"Or you're ordering someone around," Gabriel adds.

Kaylee's hands go to her hips. "You are ruining my blatant use of the slippery slope logical fallacy."

Jasper chuckles. I want to roll my eyes and join Ashton in the pilot house, but that will earn me more needling about my mood. Instead I face the sea, stare at the shifting waves, and let my friends' pointless chatter keep my mind from dwelling on anything too deeply.

"Kaylee, question." Gabriel leans against the rail. "Why is it okay for you to call a boat hot but not for me to call a woman hot?" Kaylee takes a deep breath.

Jasper straightens. "I should check on Ashton."

"Um, I think I need to, yeah. The engines are, uh, they sound weird." Colin quick-steps to the stern, rubbing the back of his neck. As inconspicuously as possible, I begin inching away from the bubbling volcano. If Gabe is going to purposefully poke Kaylee's hidden Druddigon, then he can deal with the aftermath on his own.

"Why?" Kaylee begins. "Because you objectify whatever you label 'hot.' A boat is already an object, so that's okay, but a human being is not an object and you should never—"

 _"Phee!"_ The blue pokemon leaps from the sea to the boat. I crouch down and pick it up, the dripping water leaving dark spots on my uniform.

"You picked a poor time to come back." I glance at the two crewmates. Gabriel is enjoying adding fuel to the fire by asking more questions. I can never tell if Kaylee is aware that he's doing it on purpose or if her fierce feminist streak blinds her to the teasing. Whichever it is, the two continue until the boat nuzzles the dock.

"Nice docking," Colin congratulates when Ashton exits the pilot house.

"Thanks." Smiling, she runs a hand through her hair. "It's my goal to be coxswain one day."

"Oo, look out." Gabriel points at Jasper. "Your job's in trouble, mate."

"It would be my pleasure to pass this boat off to such a fine student." A hint of a grin marks Jasper's face while Ashton's cheeks grow red. "Remember: shore duty tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Kaylee calls, skipping to the station with her lifejacket half-off. "See you tomorrow!"

"Not quite. You're forgetting something."

She turns back innocently. "Really? Are you sure?"

Jasper's eyebrows arch. "Aye, girly. Now get back here and swab the deck before me peg leg rots out from under me."

Blowing a raspberry, Kaylee shrugs on her lifejacket and stomps back to the dock. "Meet you at the library, Micah?" She spins past me, neatly plucking the blue guy from my arms as she does so.

"Nuh-uh." I hold out my hands. "Give it back. It'll only distract you."

"Will not." She hugs it close. "Besides, I need the company more than you do."

"You don't need anything," I say drily. "Now give me."

 _"Phee?"_ The pokemon glances between us. Kaylee gives me her best Lillipup-eyed look which I ignore.

"Fine," she huffs. "Here. But don't start researching without me. Go eat a milkshake while you wait."

I had started towards shore but turn around at the last sentence. "What is with everyone telling me to get a milkshake? Did Jasper tell you to say that?"

"Jasper? No. And I don't know." Jasper calls her name. "Coming!" she replies. "Anyway, I'll meet you at Carla's. It won't take me long." She must see the doubt in my eyes because she adds, "I'll speed swab. See you!"

I shrug and turn back to shore. Now that I think about it, a milkshake does sound good. Or anything with a lot of sugar. And with all the specialty shakes Carla's makes, they must have one that the blue guy will like.

…

Out of the twenty-three flavors the small restaurant provides, I'm not surprised to find peanut-butter listed among them. I decide to go for cookies and cream. Although I briefly consider ordering Kaylee a chocolate shake, it would be closer to chocolate milk by the time she arrives so I decide to let her order her own.

I have a choice between a kid screaming inside the building or the bright sun and salty sea breeze at a table outside. I take the second option. Remembering the pokemon has never had a milkshake, I grab a fistful of napkins before heading out the door.

"Here you are." I push the straw through the lid and set down the cup.

 _"Mana?"_ The pokemon peeks over the table's edge. I take the seat opposite.

"It's good. Try it." I demonstrate by putting my own straw in my mouth.

 _"Phee."_ It reaches forward but knocks the shake over.

"Careful!" I right it, glad I grabbed a lid. "Try again."

 _"Phee. Mana."_ Rather than reaching for the cup, the blue pokemon clambers onto the tabletop and then takes the milkshake. _"Na."_

"Yeah, that's probably easier. Sorry, I should have thought of the height difference." The pokemon is completely ignoring me and staring wonderingly down the straw. I chuckle and steer the straw to its mouth. "This is for drinking. It's not a telescope." I take another sip of my shake. "See?"

 _"Phee?"_ The blue guy's gaze fixates on me. Its mouth closes around the straw.

"That's it. Now suck."

 _"Mana?"_ Instead it begins to chew on the end.

"No, not like that. You have to suck through the straw. Like this." The pokemon watches me but keeps chewing. How do you teach someone who probably can't understand you to drink through a straw? Gently, I guide the pokemon's mouth around the straw and close its jaw. "Now breathe in."

 _"Na."_ It takes a breath, but air whistles through the space beside the plastic tube.

"You have to close your lips around the straw." I use my own straw to show it what I mean. "Now breathe in." Although the pokemon copies me by closing its mouth around the straw, for the next several seconds it doesn't do anything else but sit and stare at me. I push back my chair. "I'll just go ask for a spoon."

 _"Phee!"_ At the pokemon's elated exclamation, I turn back around to see it eagerly sucking at the straw. I grin and return to my seat.

"I knew you could do it. You like the peanut-butter taste?" I don't get a response, but I'm pretty sure I know the answer. I take a sip of my milkshake. "Good. Though you might want to slow down, otherwise you'll get a—"

 _"Pheee!"_ It cries, releasing the straw.

"—brain freeze," I finish. I pat its head. "Don't worry. It will fade."

 _"Phee! Phee!"_ After half a minute more, the blue guy stops weeping. Apparently the allure of more peanut-butter flavored milkshake is stronger than the threat of another brain freeze, because it goes straight back to the straw and slurps without caution. I take a napkin and wipe at the edge of its mouth where a bit of milkshake leaked. Then I sit and drink my own shake while I watch it.

Half my shake is gone when I remember to call Jennifer.

"Guess there's no time like the present." I dial.

 _"Micah, hi!"_ Her voice barely drowns out the wailing in the background. _"So good to hear from you! Is it okay if I call you back after I wrestle Heather out of her car seat?"_

"No problem," I respond.

 _"Thanks."_ The call cuts off with a click. I sit patiently, something easier to do when you have good company. A cookies and cream milkshake counts as good company. I wipe the edge of my companion's mouth again and add the napkin to my growing pile. The phone rings. _"Hi again!"_ She sounds breathless but the wailing has stopped. Either Heather has calmed down or the one-year-old is locked in another room. _"Sorry. We were running errands and Heather wanted a candy bar. As you can guess from the crying, she didn't get it. A mother has to stick to her guns, you know?"_

"You're a good mom," I say. I hear the breath of relief.

 _"Thanks. I needed that. So, what's up with you?"_

"Nothing much. Work was slow today. Except for boarding a few boats, nothing happened."

 _"That's good, right? I mean, a slow day means less people got into a position where they needed rescuing."_

"It's good for everyone else, but not if the rescuer needs a distraction." It sounds selfish when I say it, but my older sister has never been one to judge, only sympathize.

 _"Oh."_ Blue guy makes a massive slurping noise and I grab another napkin to wipe its face. _"Kaylee told me about what happened,"_ Jennifer finally says. _"Do you want to talk about it?"_

"No."

 _"Okay."_ I think I can hear Heather crying in the background. Unless it's still that kid in the ice cream store.

"I found a pokemon washed up on the beach. We're currently slurping milkshakes outside Carla's."

 _"Oo, I love that place. What kind of pokemon is it?"_

"I don't know. Kaylee and I are going to the library later to check it out. It's really cute. You'll have to drive down one day to meet it."

 _"We'll make it a date,"_ she promises. _"Tony deserves some quality time with his daughter anyway. Speaking of dates, how'd Kaylee's go with Thatcher? I know he wasn't happy with her canceling again because of the storm. I think she mentioned it was the third time this month or something."_

"Really? I didn't know. And no, I don't know how it went, but I can ask her."

 _"Don't worry about it. I was planning on calling her tomorrow or Saturday; I can ask her then."_

I take a long drag on my milkshake. The silence is comfortable, not awkward. And Jasper was right. My headache does seem to be less painful. That makes me think of a question. "Jennifer, would you know why everybody has been telling me to drink a milkshake today?"

 _"One: milkshakes are technically ice-cream. You eat them, not drink them."_

"The word 'milk' is in the name."

 _"I'm ignoring that. Two: I have no earthly idea. In my experience, sugar makes acne worse and turns Heather into a monster. Who told you?"_

"Jasper and Kaylee."

 _"Hmm. Nope, can't think of anything. Ask one of them."_

"I think I'll do that." I spot Kaylee walking up, repeatedly tossing her keys in the air. She probably parked further away, since the small restaurant doesn't have a parking lot and the sides of the road nearby are already stuffed with cars. "Kaylee's here. I'll call you later."

 _"Just don't leave me in the dark that long again, okay?"_

"Yes, ma'am."

 _"Micah!"_

"I won't. Promise."

 _"Good. And if you ever want to talk about what happened, even if it's the middle of the night…please don't hesitate to call."_

My voice softens. "I'll keep that in mind."

 _"Please do. Bye."_

"Bye." I hang up. A few minutes later, Kaylee pulls up a third chair, props her legs on the table, and commences the sacred beach ritual of picking sandburs out of socks.

"Your mom?" she asks.

"Jennifer."

"Good. She's been worried about you." Sometime in between swabbing the deck and driving over here, she found the time to change out of her uniform into civilian clothes. I'm jealous. If my house wasn't so far from the library, I'd consider stopping by to change. Although the air is moderate in temperature, my dark blue uniform absorbs the sun and is making me hot.

"You're not getting anything?" I ask.

"No." She flicks a bur at me but misses by a good two feet. "You are getting me something. One chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream and hot fudge instead of a cherry on top."

"As you wish." I stand and scoop up all the napkins that went towards wiping the pokemon's face. "But you have to keep blue guy clean."

She sees the large dribble about to plop onto the table and lunges for a napkin. "This is the last napkin, though!"

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it stretch." I smirk. She glares and passes me a ten.

"You're an awful, horrible person. Now go get me my milkshake."

When I walk back to the table, chocolate milkshake in hand, Kaylee is methodically undoing her braid and the little blue pokemon is covered in splatters of peanut-butter milkshake.

"Kaylee—"

"I decided washing it in the bathroom sink would be easier than napkinning it to cleanliness. Thank you." She snatches the shake from my hand.

"That's not a word." I sit down.

"Napkinning? Sure it is. I just made it up." She takes a sip from her shake and moans in delight. "It's been too long since I've been here."

 _"Phee? Phee?"_ The blue pokemon shakes its cup and tries to take another sip, but it only gets an empty slurping sound.

"All done." I lift the cup from its hands, take off the lid, and show it the inside. "See? Empty."

 _"Manaphy!"_ It grabs the cup and holds it over its open mouth.

"Why not?" I shrug as a drop splashes its forehead. "You're already sticky." After tossing the remainder of my milkshake along with blue guy's straw and lid in the trashcan, I return to my chair. The pokemon is in the process of trying to lick every melted drop of peanut-butter shake from the inside of the cup.

"What'd you talk to your sister about?" Kaylee asks.

"Not much. She's planning on coming to Undella soon."

"Oh good. Ashton, Rebecca and I wanted to have a girls' night. Your sister's great at planning those things."

"How'd your date with Thatcher go?"

"I made up for all the dates I missed." She slits her eyes and takes a long sip of milkshake. "Not that you'll ever know, but I am a very good kisser."

I roll my eyes. A few moments of silence pass and then I ask, "Why did you suggest milkshakes?"

The first two fingers of the hand holding her cup cross slightly. "Because I wanted a chocolate, extra-whipped cream—"

"Liar."

Her eyes narrow. "How do you figure?"

"You have a tell."

"What is it?"

"If I tell you what it is, then how do I know when you're lying?"

She glowers. "Fine. I've heard sugar and cold helps with concussions."

Now it's my turn to glower. "If I had a concussion, I'd be dizzy, unable to talk in coherent sentences, and throwing up."

"Not necessarily." She takes a sip. "I've heard symptoms vary widely depending on the person, where you hit your head, and how hard you hit it. You probably only have a very mild concussion."

I cross my arms. "If that's so, then what are my symptoms?"

She sets her milkshake down and starts listing them off. "Crankier than usual, nonresponsive, headache, and based on the way you wince whenever you take off your sunglasses, I'd guess the light is hurting your eyes."

"I disagree with that second one."

She smirks. "That's because you never heard the first three times we'd ask you questions."

"Then why don't you make me go to the doctor?"

"Would you listen?" I'm silent. "That's why." She stands up. "Now come on. Let's find out what kind of pokemon you have and then you can go home and sleep off your head trauma."

I point at the blue guy. "Not until you wash it off."

 _"Phee?"_ The pokemon is currently waving its flipper in the air. The empty Styrofoam cup appears practically glued to it with the remains of peanut-butter milkshake. Kaylee groans.

…

"I don't know why you want to come here to do your research," Kaylee says as we enter the library. "You could just search it on the internet."

"The internet is unreliable and it takes too long," I reply. The building is dark to preserve the books and I'm thankful to be able to slip off my sunglasses.

"Takes too long? You've gotta be kidding me."

"There's too much information you have to sift through. Give me a book any day."

"Too much? Tell you what." Kaylee cuts in front of me. "We'll race. You search your beloved books for some mention of a rare blue pokemon while I use the internet."

"Okay." I shrug. "The computers are over there."

"No need." She whips out her phone. "I'll use Zeta. One of the many wonders of technology that cavemen like you are missing out on." She walks off, tapping at her phone. As I begin my search for the librarian, I hear her exclamation, "Three point one million results? No fair!" I smile to myself.

"Mr. Walker?" I approach a man shelving books. As he reaches up to return one to the highest shelf, the dark skin of his forearm ripples, scarred from his years spent as a fisherman.

"One minute, Micah." He puts two more books away and turns to me, slapping my arm as he walks past. "Walk with me as I shelve these last few." I obediently follow. "I heard about what happened during the storm. How are you handling it?"

"Keeping busy."

"Ah." Mr. Walker crouches to place a book on the bottom shelf. "You can't ignore it forever, Micah, just as I can't ignore growing old." He grunts as he hauls himself back to his feet.

"Old?" I grin. "You don't look a day past fifty-eight."

He chuckles. "I'm flattered, but after last month you and half the whole town know I'm seventy."

"To be fair, everyone at your party thought you were under sixty-five."

"What happened to fifty-eight?"

"I never said that was the whole town's opinion, just mine."

"Hm." He finishes shelving the last few books and turns to me. "What do you need help finding today?"

I proffer the blue guy. "I'm trying to find out what kind of pokemon this is. Do you know?"

Mr. Walker takes a pair of glasses out of his shirt pocket and puts them on. "Hmm. Is it a Water-Type pokemon?"

"I assume so. I found it washed up on the beach after the storm. No one I know has seen its kind before."

 _"Mana?"_ The pokemon leans forward until it's nearly touching Mr. Walker's nose. The two stare at each other for a moment, one on either side of the glasses, before the librarian straightens.

"The greatest possibility is that it's a rare pokemon from another region," he muses and starts walking, running his hand along the wooden cases. "Hoenn would be likely, since it has the longest coastline, although it bears a vague resemblance to the Sinnoh pokemon known as Phione."

"Ashton mentioned that too."

"We will start there." He turns down an aisle and I follow. "You will find all of Sinnoh's legends in this bookcase. If I were you, I would start with…" He bends down, rubs his fingers along several of the books' spines. "This one." He pulls out a well-worn volume with pages slightly wider than normal. "If you do not find it in there or one of the other books on this shelf, I suggest searching the pokemon directory. Do you want me to get it?"

"I know where it is. Thank you, Mr. Walker."

He nods. "You are welcome. Good luck with your search, Micah."

Once alone, I settle on the floor and open to a random page in the middle. I'm met with a picture of what appears to be a white Stantler hula-hooping.

 _"Phee?"_ The pokemon peers over my arm to look at the picture.

"You want to see?" I move slightly so it can crawl in my lap. "This pokemon is called an Arceus, I think. It's a super-powerful pokemon from Sinnoh." I skip back to the beginning and start flipping through. There are a few words, but mostly pictures. Occasionally, a drawing catches blue guy's eye and I stop to let it stare. Most of the book is dedicated to Sinnoh's creation legend, Palkia and Dialga's war, and Giratina's banishment. Scattered throughout are a few lesser known myths as well, ones with strange pokemon called Darkrai and Mesprit, but I don't dwell on those. I'm three-quarters of the way through when I open to a page that is shades of blue. All kinds of Water-Type pokemon are gathered around a castle trapped in a bubble.

"Maybe this is it." I read the short bar of text on the side. It tells a story about a sea temple and sea crown, but makes no mention of any pokemon. "Or not." The next page is an artist's rendering of the sea crown, and the page after that is a different myth entirely.

 _"Phee."_ The blue pokemon tries to turn to the next page, no doubt hoping for some more interesting pictures, but instead I flip backwards.

"Wait a second, I think…" I point to a smaller pokemon swimming to the side of the sea crown. "That's you." I turn back to the picture of the sea temple and this time search it carefully. "And there's you again." I point to the only pokemon inside the bubble. "But it doesn't mention what kind of pokemon you are. At least it's a start." I set the book to the side, keeping it open to the sea myth, and pull several more volumes from the bookshelves. I search for anything that has to do with the temple of the sea. "Here." The next book I grab is not as old, which means it has a table of contents. I find the section but am disappointed to find that it too doesn't mention any pokemon. It dwells more on the civilization that built the temple than the temple itself. "I don't care about the people of the water; I want a pokemon's name." I keep it open to that page anyway while I grab another book. I flip through several pages.

"Manaphy." I set down the book, a full page drawing of the blue guy staring back at me. "That's what you are. A Manaphy."

 _"Na?"_ Manaphy looks up at me, then turns back to the page. _"Mana."_

I read more. "You're a rare pokemon that drifts through the sea…." I hit the ground. "With no known migratory pattern. Shoot. If that's the case, then we'll have to search the whole ocean to find your family."

 _"Phee."_ Manaphy's antennae droop.

"I'm sorry." I rub its head. "Maybe I can find something else that will help us." I open another book, but it doesn't make any mention of Manaphy or the sea temple. I return it to the shelf in exchange for an old storybook. "Hmm…"

"Found it!" Kaylee announces triumphantly, appearing at the end of the aisle. "You wouldn't believe how many searches I had to go through. Did you know some people think Cobalion is a Water-Type? Crazy, huh? And then I searched rare blue Water-Type pokemon under two feet tall and a bunch of pictures of Woopers showed up, which is crazy because Woopers aren't rare at all. Are you even listening to me?"

"Manaphies have the power to bond with any pokemon, they drift through the sea in small family groups but have no known migratory pattern, and they played a key but unknown role in the people of the water's worship at the sea temple." I paraphrase off the storybook's page.

"Oh." She sits down next to me. "I guess that means it's a tie."

 _"Phee!"_ Happily, Manaphy clambers out of my lap and into Kaylee's. I hand her a book.

"We're trying to find who or what Samaya is."

"Samaya?"

I show her a picture with a red moon and a Manaphy. "Manaphies are attracted to Samaya whenever there's a lunar eclipse. If we can find out where that is, then we might be able to return Manaphy to its family."

"Okay. But there's a problem." Kaylee turns her storybook around to show me a different picture. In addition to Manaphy and a red moon, there's the sea temple trapped in a bubble. "Samaya is another name for the temple of the sea, which, according to this, drifts aimlessly through the ocean. And as if that's not enough, it's also invisible except during the lunar eclipse."

…

Kaylee watches Manaphy while I check out. We need a plan if we're going to return help the pokemon return to its family, but my brain is too clogged to think of one right now. I need sleep. Or sugar. Both would be really good. I also need time to digest all the information we dug up.

"Thanks, Mr. Walker."

"My pleasure, Micah. Have a good day."

Kaylee and I walk outside, her carrying the light pokemon, me hefting the large pile of books.

"Ouch. Sun." I wince when we step outside. Balancing the books in one hand, I slip on my sunglasses.

"Better?" Kaylee questions.

"Much."

"Concussion." I ignore that. As we walk to the car, she asks, "What are you going to do now?"

"Sleep. Eat dinner. Not necessarily in that order." I shift the books again, unlock the car door, and dump the books in the back seat. "I'll think about what to do with Manaphy tomorrow." Taking blue guy from Kaylee, I buckle it in the passenger seat.

"It needs a booster."

"Do you know how expensive those things are?" Jennifer had thrown a fit after she went shopping for one. Her rant about selling child safety to the highest bidder had gone on at least ten minutes. I close the door and walk to my side. "See you tomorrow?"

"Unless an alien pokemon crashes to earth and destroys half the world's population." She grins.

"Tomorrow then." I close my door. A minute passes as I sit there, staring at nothing.

 _"Mana?"_

"Sorry." I shake my head and start the car.

 _Tap, tap._

I glance up and feel a flash of rage that has nothing to do with my concussion. My door whips open, I grab the young man's collar and spin around to slam him against my car. "I should arrest you right now," I growl.

"For what?" he gasps with a slight Kalosian accent.

"Assaulting a Coast Guard."

"You're not on duty."

"Citizen's arrest."

"Diplomatic immunity."

"Now that's going too far."

"Fine, fine!" He begins tapping frantically on my hand as my grip tightens. "Tap, uncle, whatever. Just let go before you get killed!"

"Before—?" The words turn to dust in my mouth when I feel a slight pressure on my neck.

 _"Phee! Mana!"_ Manaphy is pressed against the inside of the car window, peering past me with wide eyes. I release the cocky pokemon breeder and take a slow step back.

 _"Gallade."_ The Gallade lowers its arms.

"Thank you, Lance." The young man straightens his shirt. "Perhaps a truce is in order? You do not arrest me for assaulting you—which I dispute, by the way—and I do not have you arrested for assaulting me."

I cross my arms. "Why were you knocking on my window?"

He seems to take that as an agreement. "I happened to notice the pokemon you had, and I was going to offer to take it off your hands. I know the difficulty of caring for pokemon you've never seen. As one of the best pokemon breeders, I—"

"Manaphy is not for sale," I say flatly.

"You haven't heard a price yet."

"I don't care."

"Do you care about protecting it?"

"Are you threatening me?"

The guy shakes his head. "I'm not, but someone else might. Manaphy is rare, mythical even. Once news gets out that you have one, other people will want to get their hands on it, and they won't be as nice—or charming—as me. The longer you keep Manaphy, the longer you and the people around you are in danger."

"If you think you can scare me into selling it to you, you're wrong. It's not even mine." I get into the car and close the door.

 _"Mana?"_

"It's fine," I say softly. "Everything's fine."

"You'd better watch your back." The young man's voice is muffled through the door. "They will not be kind."

I press the clutch and slip the car into gear. As I pull out of the library's parking lot, I cast a look in the rearview mirror. He's still standing there, staring after me like one would stare after a funeral hearse. I try to shove his warning out of my mind, but a disquieting feeling has settled in my stomach.

* * *

 **Thanks a bunch to Criminal Scrub, who let me use his/her character again! If you haven't checked out Scrub's story, you really should (egotistical pokemon breeder actually has a name).**


	8. Chapter 8-Date with a Vacuum

My headache is gone.

For several moments, I don't move. Then I slam my beeping alarm and sit up.

"Good morning, Manaphy." I flip the light switch. The blue pokemon, swaddled in its favorite towel, blinks slowly. "What do you want for breakfast today?"

Pretzels are a good choice. Not as messy as peanut-butter but close enough to potato chips that Manaphy doesn't seem to mind the difference. I'll have to hop by the store tomorrow. Either that or the pokemon will have to acquire a taste for eggs and tomato sauce, which is about all that I have left.

"Want a bite?" I offer blue guy the spoon.

 _"_ _Mana?"_ It leans forward to sniff the scrambled eggs, jerks its head back, and stuffs more pretzels in its mouth. It crunches happily. _"Mana."_

I smile. "Worth a try."

While Manaphy finishes eating, I dial a number. The pretzel bag crackles when I shove it in the trash.

 _"_ _Mne. Who's this?"_

I wince. "Sorry, Mom. I meant to leave a message."

 _"_ _Micah?"_ Her yawn is accompanied by Dad's lawnmower snoring. _"No, no. I'm glad you phoned. What's on your mind?"_

I scratch the back of my neck. "Sorry for not calling sooner. The last few days got away from me."

 _"_ _Kaylee kept us updated."_ She yawns again.

"How about I call you later?" I suggest. "We can talk then."

 _"_ _Don't worry about it. I'm good."_

"Ten bucks says you won't even remember this conversation."

 _"_ _Mm."_

"After I get off from work. Okay?"

 _"_ _Mm'kay. Love you, honey."_

"Love you, Mom." I return the cell to my pocket.

The air outside is damp with a hint of copper smell, but I don't need a jacket. The streetlamps have halos. I buckle the pokemon into the passenger seat, place its favorite towel on its lap. I draw a smiley face in the condensation on my windshield and peer through the eyes to gaze at Manaphy.

"I'll be right back after I lock the front door."

 _"_ _Manaphy."_

I'm heading back to the car when two kids run up to me. The girl is wearing pink Jigglypuff pajamas while the boy looks like he got dressed in a hurry. His shirt is inside out and the tag sticks up below is chin.

"Mr. Micah!"

"Hey Matthew, hey Tiff. What's up? I thought spring break lasted till Monday."

"We heard you got a new pokemon and we wanted to meet it," Matthew says breathlessly. Tiff nods and scoots closer to her brother.

"Sure thing. It's over here." I wave towards their mother, who's standing on the front porch in a bathrobe. My mom wasn't the only one to get an early wake-up call. Opening the car door, I unbuckle blue guy and take it out. "Manaphy, meet my next-door neighbors, Matthew and Tiffany. Matthew, Tiff, this is Manaphy."

 _"_ _Phee?"_ Manaphy cocks its head.

"Whoa." Matthew's eyes have grown wide.

"It's cute." Tiffany inches forward. "May I hold it?"

"Sure." I pass Manaphy to the girl. The edge of the yellow-polka-dotted towel drags on the ground so I pick it up and tuck it next to Manaphy, who's gazing at Tiff with the same wonder that Tiff gazes at it.

"Aw! I want to hold it!" Matthew exclaims.

"Tell you what." I squat to be at the same level as the kids. "I have to go to work today, but I will hire the two of you to watch Manaphy for me."

"Really?" Tiffany squeals.

"How much?" Matthew asks.

"Five dollars each."

The boy's eyes narrow. "I get fifteen dollars for mowing the lawn and that only takes an hour."

I nearly laugh at the shrewd business-man tone he's adopted. But that will only make him drive up the price more so I don't. But I have to rub the bottom of my nose to hide my smile. "Fine. Seven dollars and a candy bar each. But before I agree you have to go ask your mom."

"Done!" Matthew races off through the wet grass.

"Why can't Manaphy stay in its pokeball?" Tiffany asks.

"Because Manaphy doesn't have a pokeball," I reply. "I'm going to return Manaphy to the wild after I find out where its family is."

"Oh."

Matthew returns with pieces of grass stuck to his feet and a grin on his face. "Mom says yes!"

Smiling, I ruffle Manaphy's antennae. "Is that okay with you, blue guy? You'll have much more fun here than with me."

 _"_ _Mana?"_ It blinks and looks at the two kids.

"What does Manaphy eat?" Matthew asks.

"Peanut-butter, chips, and pretzels. Though I'm sure there must be other stuff it likes." Matthew nods. I stand up. "I'll pick it up about five-thirty. Think you can last that long?"

"Oh yeah. We've cared for Mrs. Greene's Lillipup before. You can trust us."

"Then there's nothing for me to worry about." I open the car door and slide into my seat. "Have fun. I'll be back later, Manaphy."

 _"_ _Manaphy."_ It holds its towel close and stares at me as I close the door. Starting the car, I roll down the windows and briefly turn on the wipers to clear off the condensation.

"Bye Mr. Micah!" Tiffany calls as I pull out.

"I want a Snickers!" Matthew hollers.

"Oh-oh! And I want a ring pop! A red one!"

"Got it." I flash them a thumbs-up. "See you later."

The sky has advanced from black to dark blue by the time I arrive at the station. I meet Ashton walking through the parking lot.

"What's up?" I give her a high-five. She grins and joins me on the way to the boat house.

"Someone's in a good mood," she notices.

"Why not? My headache's gone, my next-door neighbors are watching Manaphy, and my Mom's going to owe me ten dollars for something she won't remember."

"Manaphy?"

"That's what the pokemon is called. Kaylee and I went to the library yesterday and did some research." I decide not to mention that it is supposedly valuable enough to warrant a warning from someone I hardly know; but considering the fact that that particular someone was also trying to buy the pokemon from me, I'm not sure how much weight to give his warning.

"Tiffany and Matthew will get along great with it."

"I think so. At least it won't be able to get a paint can stuck on its head or something, like it would here."

Ashton giggles. "Remember the time Gabe backed into the ladder and spilled paint all over himself?"

"If I recall, you and Kaylee convinced him it would be easier to shave than wash the paint out of his hair."

"You have to admit, a bald Gabe was pretty funny."

I laugh. "It's not something that I will soon forget. Hey guys." We enter the boathouse and I wave to my fellow crewmen. Only one boat is docked today, the other two out on patrol with different crews. Colin and another MK are onboard performing regular maintenance, while Gabriel and Kaylee sit cross-legged on the docks and sort paintbrushes, finding the ones that don't have paint-clogged bristles.

Ashton halts. "What's up?"

Gabriel and Kaylee look up, somber expressions on their faces. Colin's MK buddy, Richard, jumps to the dock.

"I'll see if I can find the missing drive for that ratchet. Hey Micah, hey Ashton," he greets as he brushes past. Then it's just us.

Except for the soft splashing of the waves against the dock pilings, the boathouse is silent. Kaylee bites her lip and looks down. Colin pretends to return tools to a toolbox, but the tension in his body screams his interest in our words. Gabriel stands.

"They found her body." He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Last night. Thought you might want to know."

"Ah." Silence. They expect me to say more. "Thanks."

"The funeral is on Sunday." Colin is standing now too. "It's a public service. You could—"

"Colin." I turn to see Jasper standing with a can of paint in each hand. "Could you get the rest of the paint from the station? I left the closet door open."

"Yes, sir." Head bowed, he scurries off.

My crewmates stare at me, seemingly waiting for something. "Which side of the boathouse are we painting first?" I ask.

…

I have just finished putting away the partly-used paint cans when Kaylee grabs my arm.

"Not getting away that easily."

"Kaylee," I say in annoyance and try to pull away. She's going to want to talk and I don't want to.

"Date. Vacuum. Mocha. Now." She tugs me forward.

"Nope." I free myself from her grasp. "You invalidated our agreement when you abandoned me and Manaphy on the beach."

"That was an emergency. Besides, you promised and you can't go back on your word."

Rolling my eyes, I give in. "Fine. But I need to pick up Manaphy first. I'll meet you at your house."

She grins. "I'll get out the vacuum cleaner."

I stop by a convenience store to pick up the promised candy bars, then drop by my house to change into civilian clothes. I walk over to Matthew and Tiffany's house. They're sitting on the porch swing with Manaphy tucked between them.

"Hi, Mr. Micah!" Matthew waves.

"Hi, guys. Manaphy didn't cause you any trouble, did it?"

"Nope." Tiff giggles. "Though it kept swallowing the gum when we were trying to teach it to blow bubbles."

 _"_ _Mnma."_ Manaphy looks up at me and smacks its gum. I dig around in my pockets for a tissue.

"All right. Spit it out."

 _"_ _Phee."_ Manaphy bumps its head against the hand holding the tissue.

"No, the gum. You've had enough today."

"It's only had five pieces," Matthew says.

And how much of it did it swallow? I think. Enough to give a small pokemon like it a stomach ache later.

 _"_ _Mana."_ Manaphy finally opens its mouth and the wad of gum drops onto the tissue—in addition to a large glob of drool. I fold the tissue and put it in my pocket, reminding myself to find a trashcan later. Then I dish out the cash and candy, thank the kids for their trouble, and in return receive hearty exclamations that they would be happy to do it again.

"But not while we're in school," Matthew adds.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smile. "Come on, Manaphy." I pick it up. "Kaylee's been dying to see you."

"Bye Manaphy!" Tiff waves. "Oh, wait." She dashes over. "Here's Manaphy's blankie."

"Thanks." I smile as I accept the yellow spotted blue towel. "Wouldn't want to leave that. Here."

 _"_ _Mana!"_ The pokemon clutches the towel close and waves over my shoulder to the girl.

"Bye." Tiff says again.

"We'll come visit soon!" Matthew calls.

 _"_ _Phee!"_

The drive to Kaylee's doesn't take long. When I pull into her driveway, the vacuum with its hose attachment is set out and two lawn chairs are unfolded next to it.

"Is one of those for me?" I ask, hooking my sunglasses over my shirt collar. She peers over her shades.

"What do you think? You're working. The other one is for Manaphy." So saying, she takes the pokemon from my arms and bounces it on her lap. "What are you waiting for? Hop to it. Mocha isn't going to vacuum herself."

I should be annoyed but instead I almost smile. This is normal Kaylee, bossy Kaylee. She's not trying to be gentle on my feelings. It's a relief after a day of everybody practically tiptoeing around me. "Yes, ma'am." I start the vacuum.

 _"_ _PHEE!"_

"Turn it off!" Kaylee screams. I push the button and turn around. Manaphy peers over Kaylee's head, half-buried in purple hair. A strand falls over Kaylee's face and she blows at it. "Next time warn me." She reaches up and tugs Manaphy free, then corrects her sunglasses. "And I was having such a good hair day too."

"Do you want to take it inside?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Show it the hose when it's off and then when it's on. Maybe that'll make it feel better."

I hold the hose out to Manaphy and it shies away. "There's nothing to be scared of."

 _"_ _Mana?"_ It inches closer.

"It's safe." I tap the side of the hose and move it around a bit. "Watch. It's quiet and then I reach over here and push the button…"

 _ZHEEE—fwump!_

One of Manaphy's fins gets sucked into the hose. _"PHEE!"_

"Turn it off!" Kaylee exclaims. I hurriedly obey.

 _"_ _Phee! Phee!"_ The pokemon frees itself and launches into my arms.

"It's okay. Shh." I stroke its head. "You're not hurt. You're fine." It quiets to a sniffle. Kaylee reaches over and turns the vacuum on. "Kaylee!" I snap, but Manaphy's crying doesn't restart. As my friend brings the hose close to it, Manaphy leans over in fascination.

 _fwump!_

 _"_ _Phee!"_ Manaphy squeaks in surprise when it gets too close and the suction tugs its cheek against the opening. Kaylee turns it off with a laugh.

"See? It tickles a little, but it doesn't bite. It's safe."

 _"_ _Na."_ Manaphy sits back but no longer seems terrified.

"Switch." Kaylee hands me the vacuum hose and I hand her the pokemon. This time, when I turn it on, Manaphy watches but doesn't jump in fright.

 _ZHEEEEE_

I'm not sure why Kaylee was so insistent on me doing this, since her car is always meticulously clean, but I don't miss an inch. After about fifteen minutes, I'm almost done with the back seat area. I feel a tap on my elbow.

"Lemonade?" Kaylee asks when the vacuum goes silence.

"Yes please." I return to my task. She comes back a second later, Manaphy sitting on her shoulder, and hands me a glass. I turn off the vacuum before receiving it, while she goes to her lawn chair.

"Sit." She nudges the other one with her foot. I accept the invitation and lean my head back, letting my face bake in the sun. A moment of silence passes. "Micah—"

Without opening my eyes, I know what she's going to say. I raise a hand to forestall it. "Don't. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not? You can't ignore what happened forever."

"Watch me."

"You're in denial."

"I'm too smart to answer that."

"Then why won't you talk about it?" She has the tone of voice of one who has thrown their hands in the air.

"My choice."

"Micah—"

"You know what? My muscles are going to get stiff if I sit here much longer."

As I set my lemonade on the driveway, she says, "Don't you d—"

 _ZHEEEEE_

She pushes the button. "Micah!"

"Didn't you want me to clean your car?"

 _ZHEEEEE_

She turns it off again then slaps my hand away when I reach for the button. "Quit it, okay? We're worried about you."

"I can handle myself," I say in annoyance.

"No you can't, not forever."

"Kaylee—"

"Just listen to me, Micah. When this happens again—and you know it will, because everyone makes mistakes—"

"Please—"

"I don't want you to end up like Nick!"

 _"_ _Mana?"_ Manaphy looks back and forth between us. It might not know what is wrong, but it knows something isn't right.

I stare into her eyes. "Kaylee, I'm not going to do what Nick did. I promise. Just let me deal with it in my own time."

She shakes her head. "Don't you think Nick thought he could handle it on his own too? But it only takes one bad day, one dark moment when you can't stand it anymore, and you've cut yourself off from your friends so they can't help you—"

"Kaylee—"

"And then…" She mimes pointing a gun at her head and pulling the trigger. "Bam. That's all it takes."

"For future reference, it's more effective if you put the gun in your mouth."

"Micah!" She hits my shoulder. "Not funny! I'm serious. Please…" She trails off.

"I'm not Nick. I won't make the same choices he did. You can relax."

"Micah…" She sighs. "Okay. But when you want to talk about it, I'm here."

I nod and turn on the vacuum cleaner. Thank you to whoever made them so you can't have a decent conversation while they're on.

Kaylee sips on her lemonade and ignores Manaphy's pleas to play while I finish my chore. There are a total of two crumbs from my granola bar breakfast the other day, but I vacuum the rest of the front seats anyway, maybe even taking a bit longer than I need to. I don't trust Kaylee to not bring up the topic again.

I almost don't hear my cell phone ring.

"I got it." Kaylee deftly snatches the phone from my pocket and I turn off the vacuum. "Micah's personal slave driver, how may I help you? Hi, Mrs. Hollins!"

I reach for the phone but she jerks away.

"I'm sorry. He's not available at the moment. Oh really? Micah, your mom says you owe her ten dollars."

"Tell her that I have no idea what she's talking about." Since Kaylee is intent on having a conversation with my mother, I start winding up the vacuum hose.

"Micah says that he is more than happy to pay you. He'll even double it." I cast her a glare as she laughs. "Okay. Talk to you later." She hands me my cell.

 _"_ _Micah?"_

"Hi, Mom."

 _"_ _I hear you're at Kaylee's."_

"Vacuuming. Not that Mocha needs it."

 _"_ _How else do you think it stays so clean?"_

"Good point." I hook the hose over the vacuum's side and tug at the cord to unplug it. Then I start winding that.

 _"_ _So, how was your day?"_

"Shore duty."

 _"_ _Lots of repairs after the storm?"_

"Nah. The other crews already handled those. We got to paint." I try to think of something interesting that happened, but come up blank. "It was pretty low-key. Though I did find a pokemon a few days ago and have been taking care of it. It's called a Manaphy."

 _"_ _What does it look like?"_

"A blue marshmallow with flippers and a head. And antennae."

 _"_ _You'll have to send me a picture."_

A few moments of silence pass. I glance at Kaylee. She and Manaphy are both staring at me in a way that's unsettling, so I turn my back.

 _"_ _Do you want to talk about what happened in the storm?"_

I laugh drily. "Kaylee and I just had this conversation. I think you can guess the answer."

 _"_ _Okay. But know that I'm here for you if you want someone to listen."_

"You'll have to get in line."

 _"_ _Mother's privileges: I get to cut."_

I chuckle. "How was your day?"

 _"_ _Getting ready for back-to-school Monday. The kids are going to tear the place apart. Oh well. Spring break was nice while it lasted."_

"And Dad?"

 _"_ _Still sleeping off the flu. I'd say he's lucky, but it's a nasty one this year. Wash your hands a lot."_

"Yes ma'am."

The conversation stalls. I think my mom knows I'm not in the mood to chat. She doesn't press me.

 _"_ _Well, just called to check in. Enjoy the rest of your day. Love you."_

"Me too. Bye." I hang up. Kaylee coughs and I turn around.

 _"_ _Mana."_

"Manaphy and I have decided," Kaylee says in a solemn voice, "that you need a milkshake. Therefore, we are going to go get milkshakes."

"We had milkshakes yesterday," I respond in amusement. "And don't you have a date with Thatcher tonight?"

She drops the almighty-judge act. "Of course I do! It's Friday, is it not? Anyway, Manaphy and I both want milkshakes, and unless you have something that absolutely can't be procrastinated until tomorrow, you're driving."

 _"_ _Manaphy!"_

"Fine." I fold up a lawn chair. "Milkshakes and then chores. I'd call that a fair deal."


	9. Chapter 9-Heart Swap

**Random author comment written for no reason whatsoever.**

* * *

"Pass it!"

I kick the ball to Clayton and skirt past Gabe. "On your left," I warn, but Kaylee has already stolen the ball. She laughs and heads for our goal, purple braid bouncing.

"Oh no you don't!" Jasmine charges. Kaylee attempts to evade, but the girl from red crew kicks the ball high.

"Got it!" Bouncing the ball off my chest, I catch a flash of movement right before a body barrels into me. I hit the grass with a grunt.

"Snooze you lose!" Gabe cries. I hook my foot around his ankle. "Umph!" The air whooshes out of his lungs as he joins me on the ground.

"Mine!" Duo snatches the ball away. He dances around Jasmine, dodges Avram, and makes his shot. Colin dives, but the ball flies past his arms and bounces off the net.

"Whoo!" Victorious cheers rise from the opposing players. My head falls back to the grass and I release a half groan half laugh.

"And that's the game!" Mark calls. "Three to one, Elijah's team."

Standing, I offer a hand to Gabriel. He accepts and I pull him up. "Good game."

"Right back at you." He slaps my back. "No holds barred. I like the way you play, Micah."

"Liza's rules, but I'll take the credit." I grin.

Liza, my team captain and Gabriel's girlfriend, walks past. "Winners buy dinner." She tweaks Gabe's ear.

"Yes, ma'am." He obediently follows her.

 _"Phee! Mana!"_ I wave to Manaphy, who is perched on Ashton's lap, and stroll to the bleachers.

"How's the ankle?" I ask my disabled crewmate-slash-soccer foe.

"The ice has helped." She hands me the blue pokemon, which I set on my shoulder. "Allie has a mean side tackle."

"Sorry." The girl in question chirps, jumping onto the metal bleachers and receiving a hollow banging sound in return. She grabs her water bottle and takes a long sip. She gasps and wipes sweat off her forehead. "Please tell me it'll be okay by Monday, 'cause I'd rather not have my captain and yours chewing me out."

Ashton moves the ice bag and tests her ankle by rolling it around. "It should be good."

A fourth person joins us. "I still think you should stay off it for the rest of the weekend." Mark scoops her into his arms, eliciting a startled squeak from the brunette. "Umph. You're heavier than I expected. Hey, Gabriel, will you help me out?"

"Hey!" She hits his chest.

Gabe breaks off his kiss with Liza. "Sorry, Mark, but I've got my own girlfriend to carry."

"Don't you dare," Liza warns. He ignores her and bends down. A second later his face is being pressed into the dirt and Liza has him trapped in a painful-looking shoulder lock.

"Ow," he mumbles. "I should've known dating a policewoman was a mistake."

Several players laugh.

"Uh-oh," Kaylee squeaks, glancing at her watch. "I have a date with Thatcher at six. I've got to get ready!"

"Six?" I ask. "That's several hours away."

"I know!" She grabs her bag and water bottle, then leaps to the ground. "And I have to shower, wash my hair, blow dry it which takes _forever_ —" Something tells me she took my comment the wrong way. "I've got to run. See you guys!"

 _"Mana!"_ Manaphy climbs from my shoulder to my head and reaches out a flipper.

"Don't worry," I soothe. "If you don't see her tomorrow, you'll see her Monday."

 _"Phee."_ Its chin slumps onto my head.

Mark grunts and shifts Ashton. "We're headed out. Oh, hey, Micah."

"Yeah?"

"Fire station is having a fundraiser next weekend. You be there?"

I almost nod, but decide Manaphy wouldn't appreciate that. "You bet. Sign me up for something. As long as it isn't the dunking booth."

"Why?" Ashton pouts. "All the kids loved you last year."

"All the kids were really good shots last year," I reply.

Mark laughs. "Sure thing." He hoists his girlfriend higher. "And we're off."

"See you." I take a sip from my water bottle, dump the rest of it on Manaphy's head, and say bye to my other friends before I head to the parking lot. A cloud passes in front of the sun and a breeze cools the sweat on my back. The forecast calls for scattered storms tomorrow through the end of the week. After my shower, I want to enjoy the sun while I can.

"How about we go sailing?" I address my unconventional hat, climbing into the driver's seat. "We haven't done that yet, and I can introduce you to Bill."

 _"Phee."_

I place Manaphy in the passenger seat, buckle it, then start the car. Rocks crunch under tires as I back up.

The drive to my place is unremarkable. That is, until I turn onto my street and see an unmarked four-door sedan parked in front of my yard. My first thought is: Notification team. Then I shake my head to dismiss it. No one in my immediate family is in the service, which means there would be no reason for a notification team to come to my house. The car probably belongs to a friend of one of the neighbors.

"Come on." I unbuckle Manaphy and return it to my shoulder. "Let's get you a snack and then I can take my shower. I stink." I'm pulling out my house key when I notice something that stops me in my tracks. The door is ajar. I silently curse the fact that none of my pokeballs are with me. Is the intruder still inside? I push open the door.

"Hello?" I call, anger tainting my voice. I stride through the hall to the living room. "Who—"

I halt. Three men in black suits stand in my living room, acting like they own the place. Two of them are buff, and even if my high school boxing record wasn't so dismal I know they'd easily beat me in a fight. The third man also has wide shoulders, but the large shiny watch on his wrist and his purple silk tie set him apart from the others. I single him out as the leader.

"What are you doing here?" I demand.

"Relax." Purple-tie man motions to the couch. "Please, take a seat Micah Hollins."

"No." My gaze doesn't waver. "This is my house and I want you out. Now."

One of the men, who I assume are bodyguards, squares his stance while the other returns a photo of my family to the mantel. Purple-tie man raises a hand and they relax. "I said take a seat, Micah Hollins."

 _"Mana."_ Manaphy shifts uneasily. I hesitate. If a fight erupts, Manaphy will likely be caught in the crossfire. I take a step forward, eyes never leaving those of purple-tie man, and find my way to the couch. As I take a seat, he settles into the chair opposite. Manaphy slips into my lap.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Ian Rexford, and I own Rexford Incorporated. You may have heard of it." He waits for a reply. When I don't give one, he shrugs. "Or not. The company is rather specialized."

"Get to the point."

"Very well. You don't need to be rude." He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "My point is this: I want to buy Manaphy from you."

 _"Na?"_ Manaphy looks up at me, but I don't move.

"No," I reply. "Manaphy is not for sale."

"You can hardly keep Manaphy forever. I have a large garden where it could play with the other pokemon I collect. It would be extremely happy."

 _A collector._ "No." I stand, blue guy in my arms. "Manaphy belongs in the sea. Now please leave."

 _"Mana."_ Manaphy climbs from my arms to my shoulder and peeks over my head.

Ian Rexford pulls a checkbook and pen from his jacket pocket and begins to write. "At least consider my offer." He tears out the check and hands it to me. I glance briefly at the string of zeroes. Ripping the paper in half, I hand it back.

"I'm not interested, Mr. Rexford." Manaphy makes a raspberry noise. Frustration and a touch of anger flash over Rexford's face, but his expression quickly smoothes.

"Very well." Standing, he tucks the checkbook back into his pocket. "Keep my name in mind, Micah. And remember this: I did not build a company from scratch by easily abandoning my goals."

Manaphy makes another raspberry and the corner of my mouth twitches up. "I'm sure, Mr. Rexford. Let me show you to the door."

I wait until I hear their car drive away and then I flip the locks. Next I find my pokeballs and slip them in a pocket. They won't be leaving my side any time soon. The third thing I do is pace back and forth through my living room, cleats leaving circular marks in the carpet.

I release a string of curses. Good thing my mother can't hear me.

"What am I going to do?" I run a hand through my hair. The best thing would be to return Manaphy to its family, but that's easier said than done. First I need to find its family, and I don't have a clue where to start. "And wouldn't Rexford come after you then?"

I stop pacing and ponder on that. The answer: probably not. Manaphy are nomadic, and if they were easy to find and catch in the wild then he would've had one already. Assuming that I was successful, I would have to make sure that I release Manaphy in such a way that Rexford couldn't follow me to find the colony.

I glance at the blue pokemon sitting on the couch. What I needed was time to consider the different options, and I think best by the water. Sailing has lost its appeal, though. "How about we go fishing by the docks?" I suggest.

 _"Phee!"_ Manaphy's eyes sparkle and it leaps to the floor. I kneel down and rub its head.

"Okay, docks it is. Give me five minutes to hop in the shower."

…

A boat speeds by and the waves briefly become violent, splashing against the pilings. For a second I lose sight of my bobber, but then the water calms and its still form returns to view. It hasn't moved for almost half an hour now. With the way the water has caused it to drift to my left, I'll have to cast again soon. Probably a good thing. I'm pretty sure my bait has been stolen.

"Here we go again," I murmur to myself as I reel in my line.

The dock is quiet, relaxing. No, that first part is wrong; the dock isn't quiet. Boats purr past, Wingulls cry shrilly overhead, waves rush against the shore, and there's the occasional whir of a fisherman reeling in and casting out his line. The relaxation comes from the fact that I don't have to think about conversation. By unspoken mutual agreement, none of the fishermen talk to each other, which has given me plenty of time to consider what to do with Manaphy—and plenty of time to think myself in useless circles. Nor have I had any luck with my rod.

"Yep, thought so." I gaze at my once-again empty hook. "Maybe I should switch to lures. Then I wouldn't waste so much money on bait that doesn't catch anything." I slip another sausage morsel on the hook and cast. The line plays out smoothly, landing with a _plop_ exactly where I aimed.

Leaning back on one hand, I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and let all the tension of the last week drain into the rough wood beneath my fingertips. The suffusing smell of salt water provides a subtle backdrop to the tang of fish and gasoline, like a soft grey canvas splashed with shades of orange and purple. It's not a pleasant smell, but that doesn't mean it's unpleasant; it simply is.

 _"Mana!"_

Sea spray wets my face. Opening my eyes, I peer through the water droplets which spot my sunglasses and raise my eyebrows at Manaphy. "Another shoe?"

 _"Phee."_ It adds the child size sneaker to its growing collection. Not wanting it to get tangled in a fishing line or plowed over by a boat, I confined it to the water under the dock. At first it used the dock pilings as an obstacle course, but it soon found another game.

I shake my head. "I'm not taking all of those back with us."

 _"Mana."_ It waddles to the side of the dock. My rod jerks. My eyes snap back to the water. I can't see my bobber, which means something took it under. _"Phee?"_ Manaphy pauses to watch.

"Finally, some luck." I grin, wait for another jerk, and, when I feel it, yank my rod to the side to set the hook. I begin reeling in. "Watch the master at work." My catch rises out of the water.

 _"Manaphy!"_ Blue guy beams.

"How on earth?" I shake my head and laugh, unhook the shoe and hand it to my pokemon. "Here. You help me take these to the trashcan. I think we're done here for the day."

I'm thankful that blue guy isn't too heartbroken over tossing its collection. Probably it was the search and not the discovery that thrilled it. If I was faced with taking five half-rotten shoes home or a screaming Manaphy, I might go for the shoes.

"Here you are." I snap the buckle into place across the small pokemon's lap and pat its head.

 _"Mana."_ Its eyes sparkle mischievously. A faint glow emanates from its antennae.

I smile. "Maybe when we get home we should—"

Blink.

Suddenly I have no idea where I am, and Kaylee is standing in front of me.

"Waah!" We both leap back, Kaylee's hand slipping in surprise and streaking her face with eyeliner. "What are you doing here?" I ask. She stares at me in dumb amazement. I frown and reach out a hand. "Kaylee, are you al—" My hand touches glass. The words in my throat fold up and pack themselves into a mute closet. On the other side of the glass, Kaylee is reaching out her opposite hand to touch mine. Only, it's not my hand. I don't wear black fingernail polish with small purple flowers.

"Wha the…?"

It's a mirror. I'm looking at Kaylee in a mirror. Which means…

"What is going on?" I scream in Kaylee's voice.

Spinning around, I see curtained windows, a half-made bed, dishes piled on a nightstand, a bra hooked over the closet doorknob. The realization hits me. I'm in Kaylee's room. I spin back to the full-length mirror. In her body, in her room, when three seconds ago I was at the docks buckling Manaphy into the car. We switched bodies.

I curse.

'This Side of Paradise' by Bree Sharp begins to play: Kaylee's ringtone.

I curse again, seeing what Kaylee—what I—am dressed in. A tight, sleeveless black dress that cuts off mid-thigh. Fancy, dangly silver earrings. A black choker and a silver necklace with swooping links.

The thought hits me as the last three notes of the song are playing: Kaylee might be on the other end. Dropping the eyeliner, I lunge for the nightstand. The movement just _feels_ wrong, and I think I hear a ripping sound, but I hit the bed and manage to knock off only half the dishes in my grab for her cell.

"Hello?" I answer breathlessly. A strand of purple hair tickles my cheek and I blow at it. I hate to think how many hours with a hair dryer and curling iron I just messed up. Her hair had been perfectly waterfall-wavy before my dive, but based on the extreme tugging sensation I'm feeling from my head, I think I'm laying on half of it.

 _"Hi Kaylee."_

 _Oh man._ Not good. Really, really not good. I recognize the voice, but not because this person can help. If I handle him wrong, this person is the one that could get me murdered by Kaylee. And disemboweled. And a bunch of other unpleasant things related to death.

"Thatcher, listen—"

 _"I have a surprise for you."_

"A surprise?" My mind whirs. No way am _I_ going on a date with Thatcher Knox. But with the way he's been complaining about playing second fiddle to her job, I can't cancel the date without putting their relationship in danger. I can try to explain that we switched bodies, but my voice sounds like Kaylee's and he might think she is trying to get out of the date. Even if we return to our own bodies and then explain everything, he might think I'm covering for her or that Kaylee and I have something going on between us, which is one situation I especially want to avoid.

 _"I promise that you'll love it, but it means that I have to pick you up thirty minutes early. That okay?"_

"Uh, yeah, sure."

 _"Awesome. Love you, honey."_

 _I am not telling Thatcher Knox that I love him back._ "Uh, see you."

After he hangs up, I stare at the phone in Kaylee's petite hands. Maybe I should call Jennifer and tell her that I want to be cremated after I die, because there's no way I'm getting out of this one alive. Unless…

"I've got to get to the docks." It's logical to conclude that if I'm in her body then she's in mine, so if I find her—me—and we can figure out what's going on, we should be able to return to our bodies. Then I don't have to go on a date with Thatcher and she hopefully won't murder me.

I push myself up and wince when I hear another seam ripping. One foot hits the carpet, the other hits the discarded soccer outfit Kaylee wore earlier, and I start to the door. The first step I take turns into a stumble.

"Whoa!" I flail my arms. Kaylee's feet are so much smaller than mine, and her body moves differently. I take a deep breath (hearing another pop from the dress) and focus on _not_ thinking about how I'm supposed to walk. It should be fine if I let the brain's natural instincts take over.

A few steps later and I'm in the hall. I smile in victory. "Mission accomp—darn." Kaylee doesn't keep her shoes in the front hall like I do. She keeps them in her closet. Sighing, I spin around and reenter the room.

Now that I've got the hang of it, walking isn't as hard as at first. It still feels weird, though. My legs aren't as long and, since she's wearing such a tight dress, my strides are shortened even more. It takes her body an extra step to cross the room compared to my body. Also, doorknobs are higher, though that doesn't cause much of a problem. It's just odd. With two fingers, so as not to touch the undergarment hanging on the knob and therefore get in even more trouble, I swing open the closet door.

"Give me a break."

Shoes upon shoes upon shoes are piled in the closet, not necessarily in any order. All the ones I can see are some version of high heels, which I don't have a clue how to use. Aware of the dress, I sink to my knees before pawing through the rubble of a shoe factory explosion. "C'mon, Kaylee," I mutter. "You have to have some kind of tennis shoes or sneakers. Ah-ha!" I bring up a flip-flop. Only I can't find the other one, so it's pretty much useless. "Fine." I toss it to the side.

A few seconds later I surface with two matching sneakers, white with purple stripes on the side. I waste no time in tugging them on, pulling the laces tight, and shoving the laces behind my heel (no way will I try to figure out how to tie a knot with Kaylee's tiny fingers).

Standing, I look around the room. "Car keys. Where would Kaylee—oh, never mind." Kaylee's home is close to the center of town, which isn't far from where I was fishing. Since I don't know where she keeps her keys and her place is a mess, it'll be faster if I just run. I don't bother to lock the door behind me.

"Hello, Kaylee. You look nice."

"Hi Mrs. Martin." I dodge around the elderly woman who rents the apartment on the far right side of Kaylee's quadruplex. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you should be running in that?" she calls after me.

I round the corner, fighting to keep Kaylee's purple hair out of my face. A gust of wind thwarts my efforts and the stuff briefly obscures my vision. "Stupid hair!" I exclaim and paw it away. A couple strolling along the sidewalk looms in front of me. "Sorry!" I yelp, barely dodging them. A faint ripping sound is accompanied by a loosening of the dress. Maybe Kaylee won't notice.

"Careful!" The girl snaps.

My breathing grows heavier and sweat beads on my forehead and under my arms. Kaylee's earrings swing and hit the sensitive skin underneath my ears with each step. It's annoying, second only to the bouncing feeling on my chest.

"Quit that already!" I clamp my hands to my chest to get it to stop. For some reason, this earns me more weird looks from my fellow pedestrians. Glancing down, I see why. "Yak!" I take my hands off Kaylee's breasts like they are hot potatoes. Now I'm doubly aware that I'm a guy trapped in a girl's body. I'm pretty sure my face is scarlet. And that bouncing feeling won't stop!

"Screw it. I'm dead anyway." I cross my arms over my-slash-Kaylee's chest and careen down the street like a crazy Russian dancer.

Said crazy Russian dancer comes to a complete stop when it enters Brooke's Square. Face-slap piece of information that I forgot: Brooke's Square holds an art festival every other weekend, which means it is currently packed full. I stare at the sea of bodies.

"Micah!"

At the sound of my name, my arms leap off Kaylee's chest.

"Over here!"

I turn around and see me—my body, I mean—clutching Manaphy and making its way through a crowd. It doubles over next to me.

"Kaylee?" I ask.

"Thank goodness!" She pants. "I thought I was going to have to run all the way—you're wearing _those_ shoes with that dress?" She straightens up. When she sees what the rest of her body looks like, her/my face is aghast. "My makeup! And my hair! Micah, what did you _do_ to me?"

I shrink back. "Body switch, remember? I'm not exactly used to being a girl."

Her eyes narrow and she leans forward threateningly. "Did you touch my breasts?"

My face rises in temperature until I'm positive it's glowing. "Yes. No! Not like what you're thinking."

"Manaphy!" Kaylee screams, holding up the blue pokemon and shaking it. "Switch us back right now!"

 _"M-a-n-a!"_ It cries out in a vibrating voice.

"Kaylee!" I exclaim, grabbing her/my arm. "We don't know that Manaphy has anything to do with—"

Manaphy's antennae shine and then I'm the one holding it up in the air. I blink. "Huh?"

"Hmph." Kaylee crosses her arms. "Manaphy was still glowing when I switched into your body. I figured it had something to do with it."

I turn back to the pokemon. "Is that true?"

 _"Mana."_ It looks at me, expression a mix between being pleased and guilty. I shake my head.

"Don't ever do that again, okay? You might think it's funny, but people don't like it."

I look to Kaylee. "Did you happen to bring my car?"

She shrugs. "I don't know how to drive a stick shift. Did you bring mine?"

"No. I wasn't going to shift through piles of dirty clothes looking for your keys."

She frowns and places her hands on her hips. "For future notice, so I don't have to walk all the way back to my house in a tight dress if we get body-swapped again, the keys are hanging next to the refrigerator."

"I think mind-swap would be the proper term," I reply. "It wasn't our bodies that switched places, but our consciences."

A group of art students nearby glance at me, then discreetly move away.

She flicks her hand. "Whatever. I'm going back to my house to fix everything you messed up before my date with Thatcher. I have only forty-five minutes."

Forty-five minutes? Uh-oh. "Uh, Kaylee—"

Looking down at her shoes again with a disgusted expression, she interrupts, "You didn't even put on socks? Geez, Micah. Now these shoes are going to stink."

"Kaylee?"

Both our heads shoot up when we hear a familiar voice. Three feet away stands a handsome, beach blond man with a bag in one hand. Okay, this one—not my fault. I'd better not get blamed for it.

Kaylee's face morphs from stunned, to horrified, to a perfect mask of calm. "Thatcher!" She tosses him her most flirtatious grin and pops her hips out to the side, tugging at the hem of her dress. "Like it? I got it just for tonight."

"You look lovely."

Gotta give him props for not hesitating.

"I've been so looking forward to our date this evening." She takes his arm and leads him away. "Mind if we drop by my house first, though? It seems that I've forgotten my purse."

"No problem." He glances over his shoulder and waves at me. "See you later, Micah. Say, Kaylee, what were you doing over here anyway?"

"Just returning Micah his pokemon."

Manaphy and I watch the couple stroll down the street and disappear behind a tour group.

 _"Mana."_

"Yeah," I agree. "She's smooth." For my sake, I hope whatever surprise Thatcher has for her is a big one. I'd prefer living to see my next workday.


	10. Chapter 10-Shared Grief

**I was going to end the story by blowing up a nuclear bomb, but the characters mutinied. This is what they came up with. And since they're threatening to lock me in a gluten/dairy/sugar/caffeine-free rehab facility for lazy writers if I ever forget about this story again, I doubt I'll be taking another year-long hiatus. Hopefully.**

 **Update: Hiatus avoided. Ha! Beat that, past self!**

* * *

Clouds race across the sky, the same wind whipping my windbreaker and chilling my skin. The moments of peeking sun bring little warmth. I could sit inside the car with Manaphy, but the very idea is stifling. So I remain leaning against the hood, staring at the church parking lot across the street, wishing I had acted differently so this moment would have never come.

My car honks. I jump and spin around. "Manaphy," I hiss. Chances were low they could hear the sound from over there, but the last thing I want to do is mess up the woman's funeral.

 _"Mana!"_ it exclaims and joyfully pushes the horn again. And again.

"Manaphy!" I tug at the door, but the pokemon has somehow locked it. And my keys are in the ignition. "Come on!" Cursing, I kick the tire. When the horn sounds again, I slam my palm into the window. "Manaphy, stop. Unlock this door right now."

 _"Mana?"_ Manaphy cocks its head, my tone bringing an abrupt halt to its playtime. It plasters its face against the window. _"Phee?"_

"Unlock the door," I say slowly, pointing to the knob Manaphy had pushed down.

 _"Phee?"_ In reply, the blue pokemon drags its face down until my finger is pointing at its nose. Then it blows a raspberry against the window.

"Manaphy…" I take a step back, run my hands through my hair. My cell phone and pokeballs are in the car too. I could crash a brick through the window and then have a bunch of other problems to deal with, I could walk to Kaylee's and get yelled at for waking her up, or I could find a garage and fork out a lot of money for opening a stupid door. The truth is, I'm in no mood to deal with this.

"Really?!" A car door slams across the street and I look up to see a lady bang on the hood of her car. "Just work, you stupid—come on!"

I almost want to laugh at the irony; I'm not the only one having car trouble. I turn away, leaning against the side of my car. There's nothing I can do to help. I can't even unlock a dumb door.

 _"Manaphy."_ Manaphy peers through the windshield, appearing concerned. Even from across the street, I can hear the lady's sobs.

"Ah, darn." I straighten and glare at the blue pokemon. "Don't touch anything and don't move, hear me?" I stride across the street.

My steps falter as I near. She's younger than I previously thought—mid to late twenties. Black dress, pearl earrings, blonde hair pinned up: She was clearly here for the funeral. Her day has already been spoiled by my past actions. My presence now might just make things worse.

I pause at the edge of the parking lot, watching her tug at the hood of her compact car. I walk forward, not thinking, simply unable to watch her suffer in loneliness.

"Are you okay?"

She jumps and spins to face me, quickly wiping at tears that have tracked mascara down her cheeks. "Yes. No. Um, I can't…" She waves vaguely at her car, wiping away more tears with her other hand. "The hood won't open."

I approach the car cautiously, like I would a wounded pokemon. "I could get the hood open for you, but I'm afraid underneath it would just look like a mess to me."

She laughs, a pained and forced sound, and slides down the side of the car to sit on the gravel. "Just my luck. Just my luck."

I sit down beside her, far enough away that I'm not infringing on her space. "You were here for the funeral?"

"Half of it," she admits, rubbing her eyes. "I can't face anymore." She sniffs and I can hear the tears threatening to choke her. "She's my sister, you know? My big sister, always there for me, and when I need her most…" She buries her face in her hands and takes a shaky breath, then tilts her head back. "I need a drink."

"Good luck finding one this early on a Sunday."

She groans. "I hate small towns."

Undella Bay, a small town?

"You must be from Castelia," I respond.

"Guilty." She plays with the pendant on her necklace.

I don't know what else to say, so I stand up. "Hey, um, do you want me to find you a mechanic?"

"No," she says softly, shaking her head. "My uncle can fix it once the-the funeral is done."

I offer her my hand. "Then let me take you to coffee. There's a place within walking distance."

"Oh, no, no." She shakes her head vigorously, once again wiping at her face. "I look horrible; my mascara's probably run and my makeup's a mess—"

"You look prettier than I do."

My comment elicits a surprised laugh. She covers her mouth like the laugh was illegal and looks up at me. I still hold out my hand.

"Coffee?" I repeat. "It'll be a distraction, or at least something to warm you up." Her black dress is sleeveless and her arms are covered in chill bumps.

A tiny smile dances at her lips. "Okay." She takes my hand and stands up.

"Micah Hollins," I introduce myself.

"Adelaide," she replies. She releases my hand to rub her arms. "Where is this coffee place you mentioned?"

I point to the right. "Just on the corner."

She takes a step and stumbles on the gravel, catching herself on my arm. "These—urgh, high heels. One minute. Let me grab my flip-flops." She rips open the door, throws in her heels, and pulls on the other shoes. Her toenails are painted a light blue, a detail that Kaylee would have teased me about for noticing. I clear my throat.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

We walk on the sidewalk in silence, me in worn jeans, her in a funeral dress and flip-flops. I'm afraid to ask her a question that will remind her of the tears, so she's the one who breaks the silence.

"Are you from here?"

"Born and raised," I reply. "Though my parents now live in Lentimas Town."

"Really? What prompted the move?"

I shrug. "My mom hates sand, my dad wanted to fly planes—really, I think they just wanted a change."

She nods. "I get that. I grew up in Nacrene City but moved to Castelia as soon as I could get away. I like it there; there's always something going on. It's hard for me to imagine how a beach town like Undella has avoided that hustle and bustle."

"You haven't seen it in tourist season."

"I guess so. Any more family?"

"A little brother who's attending school in Johto and an older sister who lives outside Humilau. She has a daughter, Heather, and is due to have another in the fall."

She smiles. "You're an uncle, then."

"Not nearly as doting as I should be with my work."

Sadness crosses her face and she looks up. "I was going to spoil Meg and Owen something rotten after they were born, but never could find the time. I wish I had."

I pause at the door to the coffee shop, searching for something to say. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Me too."

I open the door in silence and join the barista in pretending not to notice her tears when she orders hot chocolate. It starts raining when we take our drinks to a table.

"Perfect timing," I comment.

Adelaide doesn't seem to hear me. She stares into her mug. "She tried to make hot chocolate from scratch once. Melting the chocolate in the saucepan and whisking it and all that. It tasted super bitter because she forgot to add the sugar." She blinks the tears away and looks up. "Sorry. I don't mean to cry all over you, Micah."

"It's fine. I totally get it."

"Have you—sorry." She dabs at her eyes with a napkin. "Have you ever lost someone?"

Yes, but how can I explain that every time a rescue fails it is like losing a part of myself, even when I don't even know the other person's name? How can I tell her that I'm the one who had a chance to save her sister but didn't?

"I still have my immediate family." It's the truth, but not the answer.

"Oh yeah, duh. Sorry. You just told me that." She wipes her eyes again and then balls up the napkin. I can sense her will to squash the tears. "Um, well. What's your brother studying?"

"Biomedical engineering with a minor in business management." I force a smile. "It gives him a big head sometimes to be the only one of the three of us to go to college, but otherwise he's okay."

"You didn't?"

"I joined the Coast Guard straight out of high school."

"Coast Guard." Her face falls. Coffee had been a mistake. Everything I say reminds her of her grief, and everything she says reminds me of my guilt. "Thank you." Her words catch me by surprise. She flashes me a smile. "If it wasn't for people like you, then we would have lost everyone."

I restrain my denial and settle for giving her a nod. "You're welcome."

We sip our drinks in silence. I watch the rain patter against the window, leaving wet tracks on the glass. I can feel Adelaide's grief like a blanket around me, heavy but…comforting. I don't need to be fine around her, I don't need to get over my failure. In a way, it's refreshing. Until, that is, I remember that I am the cause of her sadness.

"Do you know of a good place to stay in town?" Adelaide finally asks. "I'll be here a few more days but I think my brother-in-law needs some space."

While I think, I take a sip of tepid coffee. "Phoebe's Bed and Breakfast is on Dune Street and it's supposed to be good. If you want a view of the ocean, though, you should go for Vista Inn on Searidge."

"I like to feel the sand between my toes in the morning, so I'll probably go for Vista." She sighs. "I need to return. The funeral will be over soon."

"It looks like the rain has lightened up." I push my chair back. "Can I throw that away for you?"

"Thank you." She hands me her empty cup.

It's misting when we step outside, still cold, and a light fog has rolled in. I hope for the coast guards on duty that they have a quiet day, for the weather would be a nightmare to search in. The parking lot is still full when we arrive, and I notice with relief that Manaphy didn't manage to drive my car away while I was gone.

"Are you sure you don't know how to fix cars?" Adelaide asks ruefully, staring at her vehicle.

I wish I had Colin with me. "I'll give it a shot. Do you have the keys?" She hands them to me. Leaning in, I put them into the ignition and turn. The engine rumbles to life.

"I swear…"

I turn around to see Adelaide with her hands over her mouth, looking like she wants to laugh and cry at once.

"Now I feel stupid," she whispers.

I shrug. "Don't worry about it. The salt water does weird stuff to cars here."

"Thanks, Micah." She gives me a quick hug before slipping into the driver's seat.

"Hey." I notice two dry-cleaner hangers swinging off a hook in her car. "Could I have one of those hangers?"

"Uh, yeah." She hands it to me. "What for?"

"To unlock my car." I step back. "Well, see you. I hope your visit gets better."

"Micah, wait." She digs in her purse, brings out a piece of scrap paper, and scribbles something on it. "Here's my number." She holds it out. "Maybe call me later this week and show me around?"

I don't know a polite way to refuse. I accept the number as people start coming out of the church. "I have to go." I hold up a hand and step back.

"See you." She waves. "Thanks for the coffee."

Spotting the husband and kids emerge from the church with an older woman, I turn around before they see me. I know I won't see Adelaide again, if not for her sake, than mine. The conversation today was too painful. Without looking at the number, I crumble the paper in my hand and drop it in a puddle as I cross the street.

Manaphy is asleep in the backseat when I return, curled up on my sweaty gym clothes. As I unwind the wire hanger and slip it between the rubber and the window glass, I'm glad my car is an older model. Kaylee's would probably scream at me for doing something like this.

 _"Mana?"_ Manaphy looks up when I open the door. I reach in and rub its antennas.

"Hey, blue guy. Be glad I've had practice on Jen's car or I'd have had to walk all the way home."

 _"Mana."_ Manaphy yawns and closes its eyes.

I wait for the funeral procession to pass before starting my car and pulling into the street. The rain streaks like tears across the windshield.


	11. Chapter 11-Hesitation

**I want to thank Priestess for her informative reviews! I have carefully considered them and made many of the corrections she suggested. I really appreciated the tips and hope they make me a better writer.**

* * *

"Where were you yesterday?" Kaylee follows me around the boat as I check equipment. I'm in no hurry to start patrol; the sky is a flat grey and the waves are choppy.

"Fishing," I answer.

"So…hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding. Just fishing."

"So you were hiding."

I don't give her the satisfaction of a reply.

Kaylee gives me her concerned friend look. "Did you go to that lady's funeral?"

Turning away, I check the clasps on a safety harness. If the sea is violent when we're going after a swimmer, one of us will clip on the harness to connect us to the boat. The life of the rescuer and that of the rescued depend on the integrity of the clasps.

"Micah." Now she has her determined friend tone.

"I drove by the church but didn't go in."

It's part of the truth. No need to tell her that I got locked out of my car while sitting in the parking lot, or that I had coffee with the woman's sister.

"You should've—"

Our radios crackle.

 _"Attention all mariners, we have a confirmed fire aboard passenger liner_ Azumarill _. All units respond. Coordinates—"_

Kaylee leaps to start the engine while I unwind our moorings. Emerging from the supply room, Colin stumbles onto the deck while tugging on his life jacket. Gabe appears milliseconds behind him, carrying the medical case. By the time Ashton jumps aboard with Manaphy in her arms and Jasper's feet touch the deck, we are already moving, pulling out behind a larger fireboat.

"Life preservers," Jasper orders before ducking into the cabin to take the helm from Kaylee.

"On it." I open a hatch and start unloading our supply of floatation devices. Without any firefighting capabilities, we'll be pulling survivors from the water, or, if we're early enough, from the ship.

"Not good." Gabe opens the neighboring hatch and tugs out a pile of blankets. This time of year, hypothermia will be a bigger battle than locating the passengers. "It's at the northern edge of our sector. It'll take time to get there."

"If we're lucky a patrol from Humilau will be nearby," Ashton replies. Manaphy is still in her arms, watching our preparations with wide eyes. "Put those blankets away before they become wet and useless." As we pick up speed, the boat crashes into waves with more force and sends spray over the edge.

"Duh, sorry." Gabe shakes his head and shoves the blankets back into the hatch.

We've reached top speed and have left the fireboat behind when our radios crackle again.

 _"Stand down, repeat, stand down. The fire is under control. FB-19 and SR-41 continue to the scene; all other units return to designated patrol area."_

A moment of silence passes as the relief takes hold. The boat slows.

Gabe releases a half-laugh half-groan. "And I was hoping to stay dry today."

A salty film covers all of us. To top it off, a few raindrops patter onto the deck.

"It could be worse," Colin points out. "We could be pulling people from a burning boat."

"Quick, knock on some wood," Gabe says while I start returning the life preservers. "I don't trust whatever half-ass pokemon trainer that's on board to have decently squashed the flames."

"What makes you think it was a trainer?" Ashton asks.

"Would they have called an alarm if they hadn't tried the fire extinguishers?"

Kaylee walks up and leans against the railing with a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" I ask instinctively.

"I have job jealousy." She looks back at the cabin longingly. "I seriously have to get myself one of these. She handles like a dream."

"The boat?" Colin asks.

"You and what bank?" Gabe jibes.

"Maybe Thatcher will buy me one to try to woo me over."

"I think you're already wooed over," Ashton comments.

"I didn't think charity coordinators made that much." Colin sounds confused.

Kaylee leans backwards over the railing and groans at the sky. "The pain of dating a philanthropist!"

Her exaggeration ignites a group chuckle and, closing the storage hatch, I stand up.

 _"Phee!"_ Manaphy holds its arms out to me.

"Hi there." I accept the pokemon from Ashton. "You ready to swim?"

 _"Phee!"_ As an enthusiastic yes, Manaphy leaps from my arms into the grey sea.

"Stick close," I say.

 _"Mana!"_ Manaphy disappears in the waves. The pattering rain turns into a steady drizzle.

"You know, I think Jasper could use some help in the cabin," Ashton remarks. "Kaylee?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Kaylee waves. "Enjoy the weather, boys."

"Wait up. The radar dash was acting glitchy earlier; I need to take a look at it." Colin disappears into the dry pilothouse with them.

"Wow, that's cold." Gabe stares after them. "And I mean that literally. They left us out in the cold while they get to enjoy the benefit of heaters."

"You knew that was coming," I reply.

"The girls, yeah. But Colin? Who knew under that shy exterior was a calculated, heat-seeking excuse-maker?"

"You're just irritated that he thought of it before you," I joke, scanning the surrounding area for flares or persons in distress.

"Yeah," he remarks ruefully, surveying the port side. "I must be getting old."

We stand in silence as we watch the waves, expecting to see someone in need of help but hoping not to. The cold rain stings my face. A few drops trickle down my neck under my collar. It's going to be a miserable day.

…

I'm relieved to see that the two-man crew is experienced enough to have laid the broken mast out over the bow, leaving us free to come alongside should we need to.

"Anyone hurt?" I call to the bobbing sailboat.

"We're fine," one of the crewmembers calls. "Thanks for the assistance. Without a tow, we would have had some reach to make landfall."

"With this southeast wind, you would have been lucky to get anywhere other than Hoenn. Tow lines coming."

 _"Mana?"_ Manaphy pokes its head out of the waves next to me.

"Out of the way," I warn. "I don't want you getting caught in these." With the tension the lines will be under, any such accident could be extremely dangerous.

 _"Phee."_ Manaphy ducks beneath the sea. I wait until our wave crests and throw while we're above the sailboat. It practically lands in the sailor's lap.

"Anyone want to come aboard?" Ashton asks while they secure the lines.

"We'll stick with our little lady, but thanks!" the other sailor replies over the wind.

Once the ropes are secure, we start to port. Ashton and I are on tow watch to make sure the lines don't tangle or snag, and Jasper joins us.

"Who's at the helm?" I ask.

"Gabe needs the practice," he replies. "I guess we'll be getting lunch after all."

"Better late than never," Ashton agrees.

"Hey, who forgot the food?" Jasper gives her a pointed look.

"We were responding to a passenger liner fire. Besides, you didn't need to make us suffer five hours past lunchtime."

"It's only three fifteen," I point out.

"It might as well have been five hours. I barely had breakfast this morning."

"That's on you," Jasper replies.

She sighs. "What we need is a drive-thru restaurant for boats."

"Krabby's does that," I say. "Gold crew eats there all the time."

"Really?" she gasps. "I love their shrimp! How did I not know that? Jasper, can we go?"

"It isn't that far from the station," I add. My stomach is rumbling and it needs more than the energy bars we have stashed in the cabin.

Jasper chuckles. "Sure. We need something to liven up this boring day." He picks up his radio. "Hey, Colin?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"After we bring this guy into port, we're taking our lunch break. How about you fly ahead to Krabby's and place our order?" The fog had lifted around midday and Colin has been on sky patrol since.

 _"Yes, sir. What do we want?"_

"Shrimp, and lots of it," Ashton declares.

Jasper looks at me next.

"Basculin sandwich and fries."

He nods. "Let me find out what the others want."

Before he can turn to the cabin, Gabe steers the boat inland. This causes the towed sailboat to cut across our wake. Together, the angle of the waves and our speed capsize the dinghy.

"Man overboard!" I call.

"Cut the engines!" Jasper yells. The rumbling noise immediately stops and we start skipping over waves as our momentum dies. A few moments later and we're merely drifting.

Ashton leans forward. "I see a yellow life jacket, but where's the green one?"

"He might be caught in the tow line," Jasper says grimly. "Micah, get in there."

I hear the order, but my brain doesn't register the words. For a moment, it's like I'm a spectator at a heart surgery: feeling like I should help, but not knowing how.

"I got it!" Ashton dives into the water.

Kaylee and Gabe run out of the cabin.

"What happened?" Kaylee demands. Gabriel's face is white.

"Capsize," Jasper responds.

"Got him!" Ashton yells, head bobbing to the surface. The man in the neon green life jacket is next to her, coughing. "He got tangled in the rigging, but he's fine."

"Good work," Jasper calls. "Bring him in and then we'll pick up his friend." Now that no one is in immediate danger, he turns to Gabe. "How could you screw up a simple towing?" His voice is dangerously quiet.

Gabe takes a step back, sensing that our captain's anger is nearing its flashover point. He holds up his hands, trying to avoid the outburst. "I was going too fast through that turn. I'm sorry."

"Sure right that was too fast," Jasper agrees in the same soft tone. He runs a hand through his dark hair. "And I should have told you so. It's my fault too."

"Give us a hand?" Ashton calls from the side.

Ice runs through my veins at the look Jasper shoots me, but then he then goes to help. Without being asked, Kaylee and Gabe jump into the water to right the sailboat.

"Sorry about that," Jasper apologizes as he pulls the sailor from the water. "Our mistake. It shouldn't have happened."

The man chuckles drily, even though he's dripping water. "Guess I get to ride in the big boat after all."

The second crewman is shivering by the time we swing around to pull him out, so Kaylee gets him a blanket. The sailors are gracious to us. Neither mariner is happy about their dunk in the ocean, but they don't complain about our obvious ineptitude. Jasper pilots us to the dock.

No one speaks the rest of the way. I know Gabriel is quietly berating himself, but at least his mistake didn't cost a woman her life.

We're surprised when Jasper still lets us take our lunch break. In fact, he even lets us go inside rather than pick it up, although the fact that he hangs back to make a phone call makes us all nervous.

"Hey guys," Colin greets us when we enter. He takes in Ashton, Kaylee, and Gabe's soaked uniforms. "What happened?"

"Gabriel can tell you," Kaylee grumbles. "Ashton and I are going to go change."

Ashton picks at her salt-encrusted sleeve. "Ugh. I wish I could take a shower too."

Colin casts a curious look when Gabe doesn't follow them. The other Coast Guard hunches his shoulders and stares at the ground. "I deserve to be miserable," he mutters.

"He was piloting and capsized the sailboat we were towing," I explain. "No one was hurt, but he sent the sailors overboard."

Colin winces. "Bad luck. Well, I've ordered the food. Our table is back here."

Krabby's has the feel of a rustic boathouse, with everything dark wood from the floors to the beams. Fishing trawlers and shrimp boats pull up to the dock outside and unload their catch practically into the kitchen. At this time of day, there are only a few other patrons, leaving the place relaxingly quiet.

Jasper walks up, tucking his cellphone into his back pocket. "Gabriel, go change."

Gabe drops his forehead onto the table. "Let me suffer. I deserve it."

Jasper drops a dry uniform in front of him. "Change. That's an order. I don't need a hypothermic Coastie."

Gabe pushes his chair back inch by inch, but Jasper doesn't rise to the bait. He waits him out and, eventually, Gabe finally sighs and stands up. "Yes, sir."

Jasper sits in the recently vacated chair. "Frigid up there, Colin?"

"I've been flying below the clouds for line of sight, so not so much," he replies. "But the warmth of this place is a welcome change. Thanks for that, sir."

Jasper nods. "We'll put Gabe on Sky Patrol next. Give him some time to think on his mistake."

Kaylee and Ashton show up. "Is our food here yet?" Kaylee asks.

"Should be any minute," Colin replies.

I nod to the right. "There's Mrs. Beth now."

The waitress and proprietor approaches with two large trays full of food. "Hey, y'all," she greets with a smile. "Busy day?"

"Not so much," Jasper replies.

"If it was, we wouldn't be here," Kaylee adds.

"Well, I'm glad y'all could make it. Your buddies on gold crew have a tradition of stopping here whenever they can, and I hope the rest of you catch on to their habit." Gabe returns as she's passing out the baskets of food. "You also have three chocolate milkshakes, one cookies and cream and one peanut-butter, yes? For dessert or now?"

"Go ahead and bring them out now," Jasper says.

"Except for the peanut-butter," I add. "I would like that right before going, please."

"No problem." She turns and heads back to the kitchen. As she passes the bar, she receives a spank from a fisherman. "Oh!"

"Why that son of a…" Kaylee shoves back her chair. "Does he have no respect for—"

"Cool it," Jasper orders.

Her cheeks are bright pink. "No! He blatantly disrespected her, invaded her personal space—"

"That man is her husband," Colin says softly. Kaylee stops, grumbles, and finally sits down.

"Doesn't change anything," she mutters. "I would never allow Thatcher to treat me like that."

I glance at Gabe, but for once he doesn't say anything to rile her up more. The silence stretches as everyone waits for him to say something, then grows awkward when they realize he's not going to.

"You're annoying when you mope, you know that?" Ashton speaks up.

"What do you mean?" Gabe sits straighter, brow furrowed.

"You're annoying when you mope. Say something."

"You always say my talking is annoying."

"Hmm, you're right. You must just be an annoying person."

"Try singing," Colin cheerfully chips in.

"Oh gosh no," Kaylee exclaims. "Wasn't the chicken dance enough? He couldn't even hum the tune right."

"I did too," Gabe shot back.

The tension broken, we start to eat.

"Is anyone going to see that new Sharpedo attack movie that's on this weekend?" Colin asks.

"You kidding?" Ashton responds. "I'm not supporting a franchise that causes us more work."

"Command center is going to be inundated with calls from terrified swimmers," I predict.

"Remember that call they played in the funniest moment section of last year's report?" Kaylee leans forward. "The one where that lady was calling from her bathtub?"

"How did they ever figure that out?" I question.

"I think she mentioned something about bubbles and the operations specialist asked where she was." Ashton shook her head. "They should not give VHF-FM radios to people on antipsychotic drugs."

"It's supposed to be a pretty good movie," Gabe comments. "I'm taking Liza."

"I didn't know you liked Sharpedo attack movies," I remark in surprise.

"I don't."

"Liza does?"

"Hates them," he confesses, stirring his ketchup with an onion ring. "Can't stand any movies with a bad guy she can't shoot—they terrify the heck out of her. And when she's terrified, she likes to sit in my lap."

Our table bursts into laughter.

Jasper shakes his head, grinning. "That's sly."

"I prefer to think of it as strategic."

Jasper's phone dings and he takes it out of his pocket to check it.

"What's that?" Ashton asks.

"Red crew confirming our schedule change."

"Schedule change?" We exchange uneasy glances.

Jasper catches our look and a small smile touches his face. "We now have towing training next Monday."

"Towing training?" Colin repeats.

"All day."

Gabe groans and drops his forehead to the table.

"Seriously?" Kaylee exclaims. "But we have patrol!"

"Not anymore. Red crew changed their boarding training to Saturday. They'll make it part of a demonstration for the fundraiser."

Kaylee throws her hands into the air. "You can't punish us for something that's not our fault!"

Gabriel shoots her a look. "Gee, thanks, Kaylee."

"It's not punishment," Jasper replies calmly. "I discovered a hole in our training so I am taking measures to fix it."

I sense there's something else. Red crew wouldn't have traded away their Saturday for nothing. "What did you have to promise them?" I ask suspiciously.

Jasper leans back and gives me a rueful look. "Starting next Tuesday, we're on night patrol."

Groans echo around the table.

"I'd say that's a good trade," I comment remorsefully. "For them."

"Jasmine was certainly pleased with herself," Jasper agrees. "She tried to bump their rookie off on us too, but I squirmed out of that one."

"What's that kid's name again?" Gabe rubs his nose. "Gardner something. Matthews? I remember thinking his first and last names were switched."

"Gardner Scott," Ashton recalls. "Kid's green, but he's got guts."

"We should make him volunteer for the dunking booth this Saturday," I say.

"Oh, that's mean," Kaylee protests.

"And it wasn't mean when you made me do it last year?" I retort.

"You're not a rookie," she answers. "You know how to swim."

"You can't get through training without learning how to swim," Colin points out.

"Okay, crew." Jasper slaps his hands on the table. "Finish up eating 'cause we're about to head back out there."

Talking is set aside while we stuff the rest of our food in our mouths.

Mrs. Beth brings out Manaphy's peanut-butter milkshake. "Y'all be safe now. And come back soon, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper replies. "Thank you very much."

The sky is still as grey as ever, but at least it has stopped sprinkling. Maybe I'll be able to stay dry the rest of the shift.

 _"Mana!"_ Manaphy pokes its head out of the water when we step onto the boat.

"Come on up here." I scoop up the blue guy. "Here. I got you a peanut-butter milkshake."

 _"Na?"_ Manaphy sticks the straw in its mouth and squeals in delight. _"Phee!"_

"If it spills any, you will be the one swabbing the deck," Jasper declares.

"The waves will wash it off," I reply, already seeing several large drops of milkshake land on the boat.

"Nice try, but that's not going to work."

I sigh.

Gabe is on Sky Patrol and I claim a seat in the cabin while Ashton takes the helm. For the next hour and a half, I enjoy the heater and watch grey waves slice under the bow.

"Hey, Micah." Kaylee sticks her head into the cabin, breaking my thoughts. Her purple hair has frizzed from the moisture. "Manaphy is acting weird. Ashton, would you slow down?"

"Sure thing."

I follow Kaylee to the starboard railing while the boat slows.

 _"Phee, mana. Manaphy!"_ Manaphy is about fifty feet off our starboard side and repeatedly jumping out of the water. The odd part is it seems to be staying in one place.

I cup my hands around my mouth. "Hey, blue guy, everything okay?"

Manaphy disappears and, half a minute later, jumps onto the boat.

 _"Phee!"_ It pulls on my pant leg. _"Phee! Mana!"_

I glance at Jasper and he nods. "Steer us eighty degrees starboard," I call to Ashton. The boat responds and Manaphy dives into the water to lead the way. Cutting the engine, Ashton lets us drift forward.

 _"Na! Mana!"_ Manaphy has resumed its frantic jumping.

"Any clue what's around here?" I glance at Jasper.

"Perhaps a section of the Abyssal Ruins," he suggests, motioning to one of the nearby hazard buoys.

"Could be," Colin muses. "It might also—"

"Hey!" A yell prompts us to turn around to face an approaching motorboat. "You guys Coast Guard?"

"Yes," Jasper calls, moving to the other rail. "Do you need help?"

The boat drops to an idle and drifts closer. The highschool-aged kids look at each other before the lead one shrugs. "I don't know," he replies. "It's not that big of a deal."

Jasper leans against the railing. "How about you let us decide that."

The three exchange another glance. We get another shrug. "We were wakeboarding. Our friend fell off and now we can't find him."

I feel Colin grow tense beside me.

"Was he wearing a lifejacket?" Jasper asks.

"Yes."

"And when did you lose him?"

One of the others respond, "I don't know. Fifteen, thirty minutes ago maybe?"

"Which was it? Fifteen or thirty minutes ago?"

The three students shift uncomfortably. One of them tries to discreetly shove a beer case under a seat. I know Jasper sees it, but he focuses on the more pressing problem.

"Where was this?"

Apparently these teens spoke in shrug language, for they all raised their shoulders at the same time. "Somewhere. We weren't really paying attention."

The one that has been silent until now pushes his way to the driver's seat. "You know, sorry to bother you. It's really no big deal."

"Alcohol is involved in a third of all boating fatalities," Jasper speaks up. He lets the words sink in. A moment passes and the students noticeably pale. "Unless you want your friend to join those statistics, I highly suggest you listen to me. I'm going to send Petty Officer Ross to board your boat. You are going to direct him to the general area where you believe you lost your friend while we follow. We will start searching from there. Understood?"

They nod.

"What color was his life jacket?" Jasper asks as Colin boards.

One kid looks at the other. "Uh, black I think."

The other one nods. "Yeah, black."

Kaylee groans. "Why can't they just make all life jackets bright orange?"

While Jasper informs Gabe via radio, Colin boots the kid out of the driver's seat. Jasper gives Ashton the signal and our engines start up.

 _"Mana! Mana-mana!"_

I lean over the railing to see Manaphy racing to keep up. It jumps onto the boat and tugs frantically at my pant leg.

 _"Phee! Manaphy! Naphy!"_

"Sorry, blue guy." I pick it up. "We'll come and investigate it later, okay?"

 _"Phee!"_ Manaphy lurches out of my arms back into the sea. _"Na!"_

"Manaphy!" I call, but its blue head has already disappeared in the waves.

"Do you think it's okay?" Kaylee asks, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, sure." I fight against the mounting anxiety. Chances are low Manaphy found its family, and I don't think it would leave for anything less. It will be back. With a shake of my head, I turn to the rail and gaze at the sea.

To my disappointment, Manaphy hasn't returned by the time the little motorboat slows to a drift.

 _"They think they lost him about here."_ Colin's voice crackles over the radio.

Doubt is in his voice and with good reason. With no landmarks in the open sea, there's no way for the kids to know if they're wrong. And they're drunk. I don't know why Jasper even asked them.

"Okay," Jasper replies. "We'll take the search from here; go ahead and bring the others into port. Make sure to charge them with underage drinking and BUI."

 _"Yes, sir."_

"Good riddance," Kaylee mutters, scanning the sea with binoculars. "I hope they tell their friends. At least they weren't drunk enough to get in a chicken fight like that crash gold crew worked a few months ago."

"I agree," Jasper says. "Let's hope we have a happy ending to our day."

"Manaphy will be back," Kaylee says softly so Jasper can't hear.

"Let's focus on finding this kid," I reply.

"Well, geez, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"I feel fine."

"You're not worried that Manaphy just swam off?"

"Why? Either Manaphy goes off to find its family or it returns—happy ending either way."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"Micah!"

"Focus!" Jasper snaps.

"Yes, sir," we say in unison, suitably chastened. I feel a spike of irritation towards Kaylee. Why did she have to assume I was worried about Manaphy? I really wasn't.

Moments later, Gabe calls in with the missing kid's coordinates.

"Is he okay?" Jasper asks.

 _"He's calling and waving to me like mad,"_ Gabriel replies.

"I see you. We'll be over in a moment."

Gabriel's Swanna circles low, a white shape in a grey sky. As we near, he swoops low over the boat and then dips again over a shape bobbing in the water. Jasper disappears into the pilot house to have a quick word with Ashton and reappears moments later. I can hear the teen yelling now, asking for help, but Ashton cuts the engines and we drift to a stop a good thirty feet away from him.

"Hey, I'm right here! What are you doing?"

I turn to Jasper. "What are we doing?"

My captain pierces me with his eyes. "Water's too rough to get near; I want you to go get him."

My heart flips over.

"Okay." Kaylee looks confused but steps to the railing.

"No." Jasper holds up a hand to her, all the while fixing me with his stare. "Let Micah do it."

A wave tilts our boat and I get a flash of seasickness like I've never felt before. I can't move.

"Micah, I said go." His eyes narrow. "Go!"

My feet move and then I'm diving into the water. Every ounce of my training is flooding my veins. I know, because it's not me who is knifing through the water. I can taste the salt on my tongue and feel the stinging of my eyes, but my actions are automatic. My hand reaches for my Floatzel's pokeball, but I don't remember deciding to release it. My voice tells Bass to take us to the boat, but it's not me. Only when Kaylee reaches down to help drag me onboard does reality crash in on me, from the teetering of the boat to the shaking of my hands.

"Are you okay, Micah?" Kaylee's blue eyes waver in front of me. I jerk away from her and lurch to the rail. I'm barely in time to unload my lunch into the sea.

"Oh, ew," remarks the guy we rescued. "I really hope you don't have the flu, 'cause I don't want to catch it."

"Micah, are you—?"

"Kaylee." Jasper cuts her off. "Pilothouse. Grab a blanket and get this guy warmed up."

She hesitates, then replies softly, "Yes, sir."

The door clicks shut, leaving me alone on deck with my captain. Salt mixes with the sour taste of vomit in my mouth. I spit to clear it. It doesn't help.

"Micah."

This is the second time today that I hear the dangerous softness in my captain's voice. I steel myself before turning to face him. "Yes, sir."

"What was that?"

I swallow, but my throat closes on my answer. I don't know. I don't know what happened.

His anger snaps. "What the heck was that?" he yells. "Twice, Micah! This is the second time today you hesitated to obey an order. I don't give a Pignite's backside about your feelings; I want my top-notch Coast Guard back! And a top-notch Coast Guard does not endanger his teammates by hesitating to do his duty!"

I meet his gaze but don't know what to say. "Yes, sir."

Jasper shakes his head. "That's not enough, Micah. When we dock, I want you off my boat, and I don't want to see another hair of you for another three days. Get yourself sorted out." He turns and enters the pilothouse.


	12. Chapter 12-Suspended

My mouth turns dry as Jasper stalks into the pilothouse. He just kicked me off his crew. Being a member of the Coast Guard is more than just my job; it's a large part of my life. And my captain just cut me off.

Catching Kaylee and Ashton staring through the plexiglass, I quickly turn away so I won't see the pity in their gazes.

I close my eyes against another bout of seasickness and rest my forehead against the cool railing. What happened? I've never felt like that before, like my brain had shut down. I want to scoop Manaphy into my arms, but Manaphy has gone off into the sea, possibly for good. I shake my head and shove the thought from my mind. I steady my breathing. My eyes lock onto the horizon, a faint but steady line between the grey sky and the grey sea.

I'm good. Everything's fine. I'm only suspended for three days, and Manaphy will be back soon enough. I lean against the railing and release a ragged breath. Everything's alright.

I hear Gabe and his Swanna thump onto the deck. Jasper comes out and they have a quiet exchange. For once I'm glad for the steady wind and the slapping waves which drown out conversation; I don't think I want to hear them.

The boathouse looms out of the waves, perched on the shore like a lost and forgotten home. Ashton or Jasper maneuvers us inside. Our boat nuzzles against the pier.

Colin waits for us, a blue pokemon in his arms. "Hey, guess who I found?" he asks with a smile.

 _"_ _Phee."_ Manaphy pouts, cheeks puffed up in anger. Relief floods my veins at the sight of the pokemon, but it's cut short by a stab of guilt. I'm supposed to be helping Manaphy find its family. How can I do that when I can't say bye?

Colin picks up on the somber mood and his smile fades. "What happened?"

"Later," Jasper says curtly. "Take Mr. Poleski here and show him to his friends. Give him a breathalyzer test too."

"Hey, what?" The teen sounds confused. "I wasn't driving or nothin'."

"In Unova it's illegal to drink and do water sports," Ashton informs him as they walk to the station. "And wakeboarding is classified as a water sport, so, guess what? You get to help pay for new roads."

Colin releases Manaphy and casts another glance at me before following them. I'm about to step onto the dock when Jasper grabs my arm.

"Micah." He waits until I meet his eyes. They are a piercing grey. "To be a part of this team, I need to trust you to do your job. And, frankly, in the state you're in now, I don't. But I want to trust you again. Take these next three days to work out whatever's going on in your head. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." I don't tell him that the woman and her children didn't even cross my mind when I hesitated, even though I know that's what he's thinking. If he thinks it's guilt, then he'll let me return, whereas if I tell him the truth, that I don't have the slightest idea what made it happen, he might make me take a longer leave. That's not something I can handle.

"Yes, sir," I repeat. "I'll do that."

"Good." He nods sharply. "I want to see you back on Friday. Oh, and don't forget to return Bass." He points to my Floatzel, who is glaring at me from the water. I palm my face. Now I have two pokemon mad at me.

"Sorry, Bastiodon. I forgot." I take out its pokeball. "Thanks for your help."

 _"_ _Tzel."_ My Floatzel growls before disappearing in a stream of red light.

"Also," he says as he steps onto the pier, "you can swab the deck. I see some dried milkshake drops." I stare at him in disbelief. "See you Friday, petty officer."

As my captain walks away, I turn to Manaphy. The blue guy still isn't looking at me. "This is for you, you know," I say in irritation.

 _"_ _Mana."_ It crosses its flippers.

"Fine, be that way. See if I buy you another peanut-butter milkshake."

 _"_ _Phee…"_ Its antennae droop.

Stepping onto the wood planks, I stride to the storage closet. I hear a pitter-patter and something latches itself to my leg. Pausing, I look down to see Manaphy with its fins wrapped around me. _"Mana."_

My heart about cracks at the expression on its face. "Come here." I bend to scoop it up. "I didn't mean that. I've just had a really lousy day, that's all."

 _"_ _Phee?"_

I release a tired chuckle. "Yeah, sure. We'll get you a milkshake on the way home. But first, help me swab the deck."

…

I stare at the pile of library books on the floor and release a long breath. Somewhere in their midst is a clue that will help me return Manaphy to its family. Today showed me that I need to stop postponing my search. Manaphy could leave any moment and I don't want that to happen in the middle of a patrol.

But I can't make myself start looking.

I glance at the little blue pokemon. It's perched on the edge of the couch, eyes locked on a nature documentary. I have time. I've got the next three days to dig into the details of the Manaphy myths. Right now, I want to watch tv and forget that today ever existed.

I shove the books to the side and take a seat next to Manaphy.

My cellphone rings.

"Seriously?" I groan. "I thought I had turned that off."

My sister's name is on the caller id. Great. First Kaylee, then my mom, and now Jennifer. News of my suspension has gotten around fast.

"Sorry, Jen," I mutter as I remove the battery. "Not in the mood to talk."

The house falls silent but for the soft murmuring of the television.

The doorbell rings.

I swear.

"Really?" My exclamation makes Manaphy jump. I have half a mind to ignore it, but if it's Kaylee, she'll let herself in and I'll never be able to get rid of her. It'll be easier to intercept her at the door.

I take a deep breath and get to my feet. "Be right back," I tell Manaphy before heading down the hall. Inwardly preparing to argue her off my front porch, I swing open the door. My annoyance peaks. Worse than Kaylee, it's a random dude holding a clipboard. I don't recognize the logo on his shirt.

"What?" I level my most intimidating glare at him and hope he decides I'm not worth the trouble.

"Mr. Hollins?" he asks. Apparently my intimidating glare needs some work.

I cross my arms. "Yeah?"

"I'm with the Unova Oceanic Wildlife Association. It's come to our attention that you have a Manaphy in your possession which, in case you are unaware, is extremely illegal."

Something about this guy is suspicious. "I've never heard of you."

"We don't have a large presence in Undella Bay. As I was saying, Manaphy is protected under Article 12 of the Rare Wildlife Protection Act and the consequences of catching one can result in a large fine as well as jail time."

"What if I don't care?"

He gives me what's supposed to be an apologetic smile, but it comes off across as closer to smug. "If you don't release Manaphy in the next few days, I'm afraid I'm going to have to report you."

My eyes catch on a black car parked across the street. A man in a suit is standing next to it, looking my way. The hair on the back of my neck rises. He looks exactly like one of the bodyguards that accompanied Ian Rexford into my house.

"I think we're done here," I say abruptly, taking a step back. My hand rests on the doorknob, ready to slam it shut should either of them do anything.

The phony wildlife guy casts a quick glance over his shoulder. The bright smile returns. "Of course. I hope you will consider what I told you."

"Yeah, not likely." The door slams. I flip the locks. My chest is tight and I'm waiting for them to force their way in.

Nothing happens. I back up a step. Perhaps I'm overreacting, or perhaps they consider it too big of a risk to try taking Manaphy by force. Either way, I'm not going to chance it.

I walk into the other room and pocket my pokeballs, then change my mind and return one to my hand. I push the button to enlarge it. "Bass, come on out."

Red light streams from the pokeball and coalesces into my Floatzel, who promptly glares at me. _"Zel."_

"I don't really care that you're mad at me, okay? Just keep your eyes and ears open in case someone tries to break in."

My pokemon seems more concerned with moping than the threat I mentioned. Dropping to all fours, Bass slinks to a corner where he curls up. His tail drapes over his nose and he resumes glaring at me.

"Bastiodon…" I run a hand through my hair and force out a breath. Ian Rexford's cronies wouldn't try something here. Not after they know I saw them and am prepared.

 _"_ _Phee?"_ Manaphy is peeking over the couch, having forgotten the documentary. It sounds concerned.

"Don't worry about it," I say, trying to convince it as much as me. "Everything's fine."

Its eyes still show concern. I ruffle its antennae. "Let me make some popcorn, then we'll find a movie. We're going to have a late night tonight."

As I walk to the kitchen, I cast a glance down the front hall. Bass and I might not get along great, but if anyone tries to break into the house, I know he'll fight them off. I don't trust Ian Rexford to stick to the law when he wants something.


	13. Chapter 13-Set-Up

**Prayers to everyone in Houston suffering from Hurricane Harvey.**

* * *

I wake with a start. A black and white movie is playing on the tv, sound turned low. I reach for the remote and turn it off. As my eyes adjust to the dark, I strain my ears, searching for what woke me. I can hear the faint rumbling of Bass's snoring from the corner, the soft _huhh_ of Manaphy's breathing, and the pitter-patter of rain striking the windows. Everything seems fine.

I settle back, but the couch doesn't seem as comfortable as it was when I first fell asleep. I shift and Manaphy makes a noise. Holding my breath, I wait for its breathing to return to normal.

After a minute of lying here, listening to the rain, I decide a snack is in order. Slowly so as not to disturb the sleeping pokemon, I get to my feet and pad to the kitchen.

The digital clock on the microwave reads 3:56 by the time I've finished slapping together my sandwich. I take a bite. The bread is dry. I eat it anyway.

The rain is still pattering and my mind is still awake. The thought of returning to bed is suffocating. The rec center opens at four. I can leave Bass with Manaphy, get in a few hours of swimming, and be back before the two pokemon wake up.

The thought of Ian Rexford's cronies gives me some pause, but I figure that if they were going to try something then they would have done it sooner. Manaphy will be safe without me.

I change, grab a towel and my keys, and step into the wet, dark morning. I need to think about how to find Manaphy's family and what I'm going to do to keep Rexford away. Sooner or later he's going to get bold enough to try something. I would rather surprise him with a plan of my own.

…

I push off the wall, slice through the water, flip, push off the wall. How many laps have I done? I've lost count, but I haven't taken a breath yet and my lungs are burning. My hand touches the edge of the pool and I break the surface with a gasp. The humid air soothes my burning lungs.

I want to go again, test my limits, but I have been doing that for the past few hours and it proved nothing. Manaphy is probably awake by now. I don't want it to wreck my house during my absence.

Limbs heavy from exhaustion, I towel off, pull on a dry shirt, and tug on my sandals. I leave behind the quiet of the pool, with the thick smell of chlorine and the soft lapping of water, and pass through the rest of the gym. When I had arrived, the only one present was the janitor; now, over three hours later, runners take the circuit, weight-lifters go up against themselves, and several more swimmers are doing laps in the other pools. I spot Ashton's boyfriend. Mark waves, I wave back, then I push through the door.

The sky looks like my heart: heavy and grey. Rain drizzles down and I tilt my head back. Unlike ocean or chlorine, rainwater has a sweet taste. I take a breath and walk to my car.

Despite my hours of swimming, I don't have a workable plan for dealing with Ian Rexford. I could threaten him, but he would laugh in my face. I could go to the police, but his actions don't warrant anything more than a harassment charge. The only thing I had thought of was to find Manaphy's family and release it before Rexford got impatient, but that leaves me where I began.

With a sigh, I turn onto my street. I nearly groan and have to resist the urge to bang my head against the wheel.

The good news is that my house didn't burn down while I was gone; the bad news is that Kaylee's Mocha is parked at the curb.

Before turning into my driveway, I pause, debating the consequences of continuing past. But I evaded her all last evening, and at least now I'm forewarned of her presence. Better get it over with than be accosted when I least expect it.

My door is unlocked and I let it swing closed behind me. I hear happy squeals from the living room.

"Kaylee," I call. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol—?" I stop when I step into the room.

Another woman is present, straight brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, and she's the one who is tossing Manaphy into the air to squeals of delight. At the sound of my voice, she turns and her face lights up like a firework.

"Micah!" She dumps Manaphy onto the couch and barrels into me. Her head barely comes up to my chin.

"Jennifer." Although surprised, I wrap my arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

My sister pulls back and shoots me a grin. "Remember that Heather-free vacation I'd said I needed? This is it."

"And Tony?"

"Babysitter for today, the next three he's taking off. I'm staying through the weekend."

The timing isn't a coincidence, and Kaylee's Purrloin-ate-the-Pidove grin is enough to identify her as the culprit. "And what about you?" I ask her. "Jasper can't have two missing from the patrol."

"I'm sick, can't you tell?" Kaylee releases a very unconvincing cough into her elbow. I cock an eyebrow. She rolls her eyes. "Jasper okayed it. He told red crew he'd take their rookie after all. Everyone's happy."

"Now, can you tell me what you were doing so early?" Jennifer asks.

"And why Bass almost attacked me when I came in?" Kaylee adds.

"He did?" I rubbed my Floatzel's ears. He tries to look annoyed, but a happy rumble betrays him. "There were some odd people lurking around the neighborhood yesterday, so I told him to be on the lookout while I was swimming at the rec center."

"Swimming, huh?" Jennifer drapes her arms over my shoulders and stares into my eyes. "Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"No," I admit. I have never been able to lie to her. "But I realized I've been dragging my feet when it comes to finding Manaphy's family."

"Understandable, considering its cuteness." A playful smile crosses her lips. "Tell you what. In between our shopping trips, during which you will carry our bags, Kaylee and I will do what we can to help you."

"Shopping!" Kaylee squeals. "We'll find you some really cute maternity clothes, Jen."

I look down. "You're starting to show," I say in surprise.

She pecks me on the cheek. "It's sweet that it took you so long to notice."

We settle on the couch. Kaylee flops into the armchair and Manaphy jumps onto her lap.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We want it to be a surprise," Jen answers, resting a hand on her belly. "But we already have some names picked out."

"Do share," Kaylee begs.

Jennifer smiles. "Hampton Grant if it's a boy, Hannah Glen if it's a girl."

I release a joking groan. "Heather Grace and Hannah Glen? I didn't think you'd buy into that same-initials fad. You know Dad will never be able to keep them straight, right?"

"I think he'll have an easier time of it than you."

Kaylee laughs.

My sister yawns and I look at her in concern. "What time did you get up to drive here?"

"Too early," she admits.

I plant a kiss on her forehead. "Then take a nap."

"Only if you wake me up after you take a shower," she responds. "I don't want to miss a moment of shopping."

Kaylee laughs at the look on my face. "We might never be able to get him out of the shower now."

Jen stretches out and closes her eyes. "I'll go in there and drag you out if you take too long, Micah."

"Yes, ma'am." I give her a mock salute.

"Then I get Manaphy all to myself." Kaylee picks up the pokemon and squeezes it in a hug.

 _"Phee!"_ It stares at me with a look that says, 'don't you dare leave me alone with her.'

"I'll try not to take too long," I promise. Then I remember the shopping. "Maybe."

…

During our shopping trip, I was designated the official umbrella-holder and package-carrier. Manaphy became the model for baby outfits. Personally, I think I got the better deal.

 _"_ _Phee…"_ With drooping antennae, Manaphy tugs pitifully at the bonnet tied to its head.

"It's okay," I say sympathetically, leaning against the rack of shelves which Manaphy is perched on. "As soon as Kaylee and Jen come out, I'll talk them into an early lunch."

 _"_ _Phee."_

The door to the changing room opens. Jennifer and Kaylee emerge, giggling.

"I didn't know a t-shirt dress could look so stylish!" Kaylee admires herself in the mirror.

"The leggings really pull it together," my sister agrees, adjusting the sleeves. "See? Perfect!"

"What do you think?" Kaylee curtsies in my direction.

 _"_ _Mana."_ Manaphy grumbles.

"I'm sure Thatcher will love it," I reply. Previous shopping trips had shown me that that was one of the few safe things to say. If I liked it there was something wrong with it, if I thought it looked good I was being sexist, if I said it wasn't quite right I was being picky. But if I shifted her focus to Thatcher, then it was no longer my problem.

"I know!" she squeals. "It will be perfect Friday night with my tangled loop necklace."

"Ooh, what's Friday?" Jen asks.

"Just a movie." Kaylee tosses a grin at my sister. "He hasn't told me which one, but I've made it pretty clear I'm interested in that new romantic comedy that's coming out."

"Not the Sharpedo attack movie?" Jennifer jokes.

"If he tried that he'd rapidly find himself single."

"Okay, girls, let's wrap this up," I interrupt. "If this umbrella holder doesn't get some food soon he's going on a hunger strike."

"Oh, fine." Kaylee rolls her eyes. "Let me go change."

"You do realize a hunger strike means refusing to eat, right?" My sister looks up at me with a smile.

"Well, the Micah definition means refusing to work due to an empty stomach." I tweak her nose, making her jerk back and give me a face. "Besides, you've been on your feet all morning. You need a rest."

"Nice try, but I still have to hit Glitter Boutique and Springer's Outlets after lunch."

"Okay, I'm ready!" Kaylee bursts out of the changing room. Her new outfit lands in my arms and I hold back a sigh. "Let's hurry to lunch so we can get to the Closet Blossom."

Jen claps her hands. "Ooo, I had forgotten about that one!"

 _"_ _Mana…"_ Manaphy hangs its head. My arms are full of packages so I bend down.

"Want on my shoulder?" I ask.

 _"_ _Phee."_ The pokemon clambers up.

When we arrive at checkout, only one person stands in line ahead of us. Something about her seems familiar.

"I know it's in here somewhere." She's digging frantically inside her purse. The salesclerk looks impatient. "Maybe it's—" She must have seen some movement out of the corner of her eye, because she looks up. "Micah?"

"Adelaide." I'm surprised to have run into her again. I almost didn't recognize her with her hair down. "Is everything okay?"

"I ran in here to get a raincoat because I forgot mine but now I can't find my credit card which I thought I put right—oh." A blush crawls up her cheeks as she pulls out the missing card.

A cough sounds from behind me. I glance back to see Jennifer with raised eyebrows. "You two know each other." It's not a question.

"Yes, sorry." I wave my hand around to make introductions. "Adelaide, this is my sister Jennifer and my friend Kaylee."

 _"_ _Phee!"_

"And Manaphy," I add belatedly.

"Nice to meet you," Adelaide greets. "I'm new in town and I had some car troubles. Micah helped me."

"Really?" Kaylee and Jen exchange a glance. My heart sinks.

"We're about to have lunch. Would you like to join us?" my sister asks.

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense." Kaylee beams. "Eduardo's Deli is the best in town. You have to come."

"Here's your receipt, ma'am."

"Thank you." Adelaide accepts the paper and immediately pulls on the raincoat. The salesclerk starts ringing up Jennifer's items. "If you're sure, then I would love to." She casts a glance at me and I shrug.

"Sure, why not?"

Adelaide offers me a tentative smile and I look away. Contrary to my words, I could list half a dozen reasons why this would be a bad idea, but I don't want to hurt her feelings.

Eduardo's is only half a block away. Since the rain is light, I get to keep the umbrella tucked under my arm.

"What brought you to Undella?" Jen asks as we walk and I wish I could face-palm myself. Sadness passes over Adelaide's face.

"Family funeral."

Sympathy soaks my sister's voice. "I'm sorry for your loss."

I change the subject. "Adelaide is from Castelia."

Kaylee senses what I'm doing and seizes on that piece of information. "Really? I've been down there a few times. What part?"

When the three women fall into a rhythm discussing trivial topics, I release a breath of relief. Adelaide doesn't seem to be in danger of breaking down, and I can remain in the background.

"Why don't you get Manaphy a booster seat?" Jennifer suggests after we take a seat at an inside table.

I glance at Manaphy's eyes peering hopefully across the table. Even standing, it's too short. "Good idea."

By the time I return, my sister is finishing a story about Heather that has both Kaylee and Adelaide making 'aw' sounds.

"Your daughter sounds adorable," Adelaide says.

"She is, but she can be a little monster at times too," Jen admits.

"A bit like Manaphy," I say. Picking up the blue guy, I slide the booster seat under it and set it back down.

 _"_ _Phee?"_ Manaphy looks down curiously, then happily slaps the table. _"Na!"_

"Aw, don't say that," Kaylee protests. "Manaphy is pure cuteness."

"You have a selective memory," I reply drily.

"Thatcher says I have a perfect memory," Kaylee counters.

"Thatcher?" Adelaide questions.

"My boyfriend," she explains.

"Oh." Adelaide seems surprised. "So you and Micah aren't…?" She leaves the sentence hanging suggestively and a slow blush of mortification claws its way onto my face.

Jennifer splutters with laughter. "I'll subscribe to their reality show when that happens!"

"We're just coworkers," Kaylee quickly adds and kicks me under the table.

"Coworkers," I repeat dimly.

Adelaide covers her mouth and giggles. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"They're big kids; they'll get over it," Jennifer replies. "We could help by changing the subject."

"Okay. Micah mentioned the other day that you were pregnant. How far along are you?"

"Fourteen weeks."

"Boy or girl?"

"We're keeping it a surprise."

While they chat, Kaylee shoots me a glare. I shrug.

"Anyone know what they want for lunch?" Kaylee asks, pushing back her chair. "I'm happy to go order."

"Oh yes." Jennifer relays her order, followed by Adelaide. I'm about to tell Kaylee what I want when she grabs my arm and hauls me from my chair.

"Micah can help me carry the drinks," she says with a sharp smile. My heart sinks, but neither of the other ladies act like there's anything wrong while Kaylee drags me away.

Two people stand at the counter ahead of us, giving Kaylee time to whirl on me with an accusing look on her face. "When did you have enough time to tell her Jen was pregnant?"

I blink in confusion. "Wait, this isn't about her asking—"

"No, duh." Kaylee shakes her head. "She's obviously sleep deprived, otherwise she would never think I'd go out with someone like you."

"Ouch."

"Now answer the question."

I glance past her shoulder. The person ahead of us has gotten into an argument with the cashier about the difference between vegan and vegetarian. Sadly, it doesn't look like it will be our turn to order anytime soon.

"Over coffee." I give her the shortest answer I can come up with.

Her eyes narrow. "I thought you fixed her car."

"Well…"

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

I open my mouth, trying to figure out how I can explain Sunday without revealing that the woman who died was her sister, which would turn the subject to how I was doing and how I froze up yesterday, and that was something I really didn't want to talk about.

"You realize she's absolutely smitten with you."

The words shrivel in my throat.

Kaylee tips her head from side to side in a musing fashion. "Well, maybe smitten is too strong a word. But she's definitely interested."

I force my tongue to work. "I don't think—"

"Next."

The argument is over and I missed the fascinating conclusion. The cashier appears rather harried and impatient.

"Of course." Kaylee skips happily up to the counter, more than content to leave me wondering what to do with her little piece of information.

I decide to forget about it.

We bring the drinks to the table and put the plastic number card where it can be seen. Manaphy looks bored.

"How long have you lived in Humilau?" Adelaide is asking my sister.

"For about—"

Manaphy reaches for the pepper shaker and tips it curiously over its face.

"Manaphy, no!" I snatch it away, but not before several of the black flakes land on the blue guy's face.

 _"_ _PHEE!"_ The screech echoes through the restaurant.

"What happened?" Kaylee asks.

"Manaphy got pepper in its eyes." I scoop it up. "I'm going to go wash it out."

"Let me," Jen says hurriedly, getting to her feet. "I have experience with this."

"But—"

"Thank me by buying lunch." She pecks me on the cheek, smoothly stealing Manaphy out of my arms in the same moment. Since I'm not about to wrestle a screaming pokemon from her arms, I take a seat while she disappears into the bathroom.

"I take it laughing would be inappropriate?" Adelaide asks with an apologetic grin.

"I'm used to it," I respond, sighing.

"Where did you catch Manaphy anyway?" she asks. "I've never seen a pokemon like it in the wild."

"It washed up on the beach after a storm," I answer.

"Micah saved it and patched it up," Kaylee says brightly. "By the way, we need to investigate that spot Manaphy got excited about."

"Not today." The rain has returned and a gusting wind is splattering it against the windows. I don't fancy trying to sail in this weather.

"Tomorrow then," she decides.

Adelaide looks curious, but the waitress appears before I can explain.

"Thank you," I say, accepting my plate.

My sister and Manaphy return a few minutes later. The pokemon's eyes are red, but it has stopped crying.

"Thanks, sis. How are you, blue guy?" I take the pokemon into my arms.

 _"_ _Phee."_ It sniffles.

"Ready for some grilled cheese?" I hold up the sandwich triangle. It cocks its head curiously.

 _"_ _Mana?"_

To my relief, Manaphy decides that a grilled cheese sandwich is acceptable food. Throughout the meal, I make sure both the salt and pepper shakers are outside its reach.

"Tony never looked at mac-n-cheese the same," Jennifer finishes the story about her husband. Adelaide and Kaylee laugh.

"How come I've never heard that one?" Kaylee asks.

"It's funnier told in person," Jennifer replies.

"Only with hindsight," I add. "You were crying when you first called me."

"Okay," Jen admits. "It was my favorite pot."

"That's a beautiful pendant," Kaylee remarks, changing the subject. "What kind of stone is it?"

"This?" Adelaide looks to the blue crystal her fingers have been toying with. "I'm not really sure. The necklace has been in my family a long time."

I spot Manaphy licking its plate. "I think it's time to go," I say as I take the dish away.

 _"_ _Phee,"_ Manaphy protests.

"Want to join us shopping?" Kaylee asks. "I bet we could find a gorgeous dress to match your pendant."

Adelaide smiles. "Thanks, but I can't. Maybe later this week?"

"Definitely," Jen agrees. "Let me give you my number." Adelaide hands over her phone and my sister inserts her contact information.

"What about tomorrow?" Kaylee suggests. "How do you feel about scuba diving?"

"Scuba diving?" I stare at my coast-guard friend.

She shrugs. "Well, we're not going to find out what got Manaphy so excited by staring at the surface of the water."

"Scuba diving?" Adelaide looks excited at the prospect. "It's been months since I've had a chance to go under."

"You dive?" My head swivels the other direction and I look at her in surprise.

"For years." She smiles bashfully, like she's sharing a secret. "It's one of my favorite hobbies."

"Perfect!" Kaylee exclaims.

"Cold water scuba diving is a lot different than diving in the tropics," I warn, hesitant to bring her along. Why can't Kaylee ever mind her own business?

"Good thing I've done both," Adelaide replies. "I'd love to come. As long as you don't mind, that is."

"Of course not!" Kaylee says.

No way I'm going to succeed in overruling Kaylee. "You're welcome to come."

"I guess I'll be stuck on the boat?" Jennifer asks.

"Pregnant ladies don't dive," I reply. She rolls her eyes but doesn't try to hide her smile.

"Micah, why don't you walk Adelaide to her car?" Kaylee suggests, giving me a pointed look.

"Oh no, I'm good." Adelaide holds up her hands. "I'm only parked around the corner."

"It's pouring," Jen replies. "Besides, my brother never misses out on a chance to be a gentleman." She pokes my foot with her toe. Warmth floods my face. Kaylee and Jennifer are double-teaming me, and I really don't appreciate it.

"Okay." A small blush has crept up Adelaide's cheeks as well.

I push back my chair and fumble when I pick up the umbrella. Kaylee shoots me a wicked grin. Somehow I'm going to find a way to pay her back.

When we step outside and I open the umbrella, a gust of wind immediately blows the rain into our faces.

"I'm not sure the umbrella is going to be much help," I apologize.

"It's okay. It's the thought that counts." She points to the right. "My car is this way."

As we walk, I try to think of something to say but come up blank.

"Your sister is really nice," she comments, shoving her hands in the pockets of her new raincoat. Despite it being a drab green, she makes it look stylish. The narrow waist and mid-thigh length is flattering.

"Um, thanks," I say, tearing my thoughts away from her clothes. Despite what Kaylee said earlier, dating this woman would be a very bad idea. Even if she forgives me for failing to save her sister and I get over my guilt, she's only staying for a few days. It's not enough time to build the foundation for a long-distance relationship.

"Kaylee's nice too," she adds.

"Yeah. Sorry for her pushiness." I don't know how else to frame the way she very clearly tried to set me up by volunteering me to walk Adelaide out.

Adelaide laughs. "I used to meddle in my sister's life all the time." Her expression turns sad. We walk in silence back to her car.

"Should I wait here to make sure it starts?" I say as she opens the door. I think the joke falls flat until a small smile crosses her lips.

"It's been fine ever since you helped me Sunday. Your touch must be magic." She hesitates. "Micah, I…thank you. Today reminded me what normal felt like, before…" She lets the sentence trail and doesn't try to pick it up. I nod.

"I'm glad."

"See you tomorrow?" she asks, stepping into the car. "You still have my number, right?"

I freeze. "I, uh, dropped it in a puddle. The ink smeared."

True, but not the whole truth. No need to tell her that I dropped it in a puddle on purpose.

She smiles. "Then I guess I'd better put it in your phone so the ink won't smear."

"Actually, um, it would be easier if I put my number in your phone. Mine is…old."

"Old?" She looks amused.

"Kaylee calls it a dinosaur," I admit.

"Okay then." She hands me her phone. "Just don't drop it in a puddle."

My smile is half-forced.

A moment later, I return the device to her and take a step back. I don't know what to say. "Drive carefully," I say lamely.

"I will." She waves. "Bye."

I'll feel like a stalker if I watch her pull out, so I turn and walk away. My cell phone rings. I don't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I ask.

 _"_ _Had to make sure you didn't put in the wrong number."_

I turn and see Adelaide watching me, car door still open. She smiles and waves.

"I—" I stop. She knows, or at least suspects, that I lost her number on purpose.

 _"_ _Bye, Micah. See you tomorrow."_

She hangs up. Her car backs up and I watch as she drives down the street. Darn. This woman—

I shake my head and don't let myself finish the thought. Tomorrow we'll go scuba diving, but the rest of her time here I'll find some excuse to avoid her. I don't need any more complications in my life.


	14. Chapter 14-Under the Waves

"You have everything?" Jennifer asks as I lock the door.

"Yep, in the back. You got your raincoat?"

"Aye, aye, captain." She laughs. "You excited to be going exploring, Manaphy?" She bounces the pokemon in her arms.

 _"_ _Phee!"_

I smile, but it fades when I catch the car parked across the street. Black four-door sedan. My eyes narrow.

"Wait in the car for me, will you, Jen?" I ask.

"Sure, but," she frowns, "what are you doing?"

"Be right back." I start across the road. They must see me coming, for they step out of the car when I near. Two bodyguards and Ian Rexford. "Why are you here?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"To give you a friendly warning," the corporate magnate replies. He takes in my clothes and his eyebrow quirks. I'm sure any passersby are thinking the same. Why would three men in fancy suits stop to talk to a man with half a wetsuit pulled on, sleeves tied around his waist, and brown PT shirt? In the middle of the road, no less.

"Threaten me and I'll have you arrested for harassment," I respond.

"It's not that type of warning." One of his bodyguards opens a briefcase and Rexford takes a stack of papers from inside. He holds it out. "Trust me. This is something you want to know."

I hesitate, then accept the papers. They're photographs. The first one is from a scene I recognize: Monday, when the man from the fake wildlife organization appeared at my house. The photo shows the two of us on my front porch. I look at the second photo and then the third. My neck tingles. Each shows the same blond man, with me in the background.

"My sources tell me that the man's name is Dylan Wake," he says while I flip through the rest of the photos. "He's a former archeological student from Ever Grande University in Hoenn. We are unsure of his intentions, although it is reasonable to conclude that they have something to do with Manaphy. He has been following you since Friday."

I look up at him. "You realize these photos prove that you have also been following me."

His lips press into a thin line. "I like to protect my investments."

"Even the ones that aren't yours yet?" My anger is simmering. "How about this? You hired some guy to follow me so that you could take pictures and scare me into selling you Manaphy. Does that sound closer to the truth?"

"You don't have the ability to give Manaphy the protection it needs."

"And you do?" I back up a step, pivot, and stalk off.

"You haven't heard my latest offer!" he calls across the street.

"Don't care!" I yell back. Stepping into my car, I slam the door and toss the stack of pictures into the back. They scatter on the floor.

"Who was that?" Jen asks, concerned.

"No one." I whip out of the driveway. Part of me wishes Ian Rexford were still standing in the middle of the road so I could have an excuse to run him over, but his car is already pulling away. I sigh. "Some rich guy who wants to add Manaphy to his collection."

 _"_ _Mana?"_ Manaphy cocks its head.

"And you said no," she guesses.

"Multiple times. The guy doesn't seem to take a hint."

"Is this why you're so determined to return Manaphy to the sea?"

I nod. "I don't trust Rexford to stick to what's legal to get something he wants. And since Manaphy didn't go last time I tried to release it, I need to find its family to convince it to return to the wild where it will be safe from people like Rexford."

She's silent for a moment. "We could search the books again when we get back."

"We went through the rest of them last night." I rub my forehead. "Basically, if this dive doesn't turn up any new information, I'm out of ideas."

My sister rests a comforting hand on my shoulder.

By the time Kaylee and Adelaide walk down the pier, already in their wetsuits and lifejackets, I've completed the checking the rigging, pins, and sails.

"Permission to come aboard?" Adelaide pauses by the side, smiling.

I smile back. "Permission granted."

She steps aboard gracefully, despite the rollers a passing motor boat has created which cause my boat to rock. "Wow. She's beautiful."

"Meet _Spring Rain_." Kaylee doesn't bother with formalities before stepping onto the deck. "An apt name for today."

"Maybe if we're lucky it'll hold off." Jennifer glances at the overcast sky.

"I think you're the only one of us not prepared to get wet," I respond.

Adelaide eyes the 24 foot long sloop. "This seems pretty big to sail by yourself."

I can't hold back my smile. "Watch me. Kaylee, will you push us off?"

We drift off from the pier and, from my position by the tiller, I patiently maneuver the boat into the wind. When the time feels right, I hoist the mainsail by tugging down on its halyard. It flies up the mast and starts flapping in the wind—luffing—while I raise the jib. In minutes, the sails are trimmed to perfection and we're under way. The main halyard is clamped with the tiller in my left hand while I keep the jib halyard in my right.

"Impressive!" Adelaide calls over the sound of the wind whipping the sails. "How long have you been doing this?"

"When we were kids, our dad would take turns sailing with us on the weekends," Jen replies.

I frown. We're currently running with the wind, creating the threat of a jibe—when the horizontal support of the mainsail, also called the boom, changes sides suddenly. Since I don't want to smack the heads of my passengers, I twitch the tiller and move us to a broad reach. With the wind coming from her port aft side, it's _Spring_ 's best point of sailing.

"With this wind it will only take us thirty or so minutes," I inform the girls. "Maybe forty-five. I suggest you get comfortable."

It's been too long since I last sailed. I had forgotten how _Spring_ feels almost alive, her hull vibrating with the energy from the wind and waves.

"You should see your face!" Jennifer calls. "It's got this big grin on it. Reminds me of the time you stuffed your mouth with rice just before sneezing it all over Jonathan."

"That's because I'm considering dumping you overboard," I call back.

"Don't you dare!" Kaylee exclaims.

I laugh. "Just teasing."

"How long have you had _Spring Rain_?" Adelaide asks.

"A few years," I reply. "I got her cheap and fixed her up."

"You did a wonderful job."

"Thank you."

Manaphy leads the way and we follow closely. The wind shifts until we're on a beam reach, stealing some of our speed, but we still make it to our destination within the hour. I know we arrive when Manaphy starts jumping out of the water.

 _"_ _Phee! Mana!"_

I lower the sails and use our momentum to bring _Spring_ back around.

"Jen, help me with the sails. Kaylee, anchor."

 _"_ _Please,"_ Kaylee says.

I roll my eyes. "Kaylee, _please_ drop the anchor."

"It would be my pleasure."

Adelaide starts checking our dive equipment while Jennifer and I stow the sails. Kaylee raises the diver down flag which is red with a diagonal white stripe.

 _"_ _Phee!"_ Manaphy jumps aboard. _"Manaphy!"_

"Hey, blue guy." I smile at it. "It'll be several more minutes. We still have to get ready."

 _"_ _Mana."_ It droops.

I take off my shirt and tug on the top half of my wetsuit. "Thickness?" I ask Kaylee as I tug on the diving hood. It will help conserve body heat.

"Seven millimeters," Kaylee informs. I glance at Adelaide.

"Same."

I nod. The water is chilly, but we won't be down there long enough to warrant dry-suits. The thicker wet-suits will work fine.

"You'll be careful, right?" Jennifer stares at me with concern-filled eyes.

"Of course," I reply. "And just in case…" I enlarge two pokeballs and point them at the sea. "Ella, Bastiodon, come on out."

 _"_ _La!"_

 _"_ _Tzel."_

My Lanturn and Floatzel appear next to the boat.

"You named your Floatzel Bastiodon?" The confused look on Adelaide's face is priceless.

"Why not?" I reply. "It confuses the opponent."

My Coastie friend is giggling. "It was a dare."

"Kaylee," I say warningly.

"Gabe dared out entire crew to ask for someone's number on patrol. If we didn't, we had to rename one of our pokemon after another pokemon."

I place my head in my hands.

"Well, it's almost the end of patrol and Micah still hasn't asked for a girl's number. Then we stop this one boat for a routine safety check and he starts talking to this old lady—like, leathery skin crazy eyes old. He's about to get her number when the woman's daughter comes out from the bathroom, thinks he's running some sort of scam, and throws him overboard."

Adelaide is laughing. Even Jennifer, who has heard this story before, can't hold back her giggles. "It was over two years ago," I say.

"Two years, seven months, and twenty-three days," Kaylee recites.

Adelaide's eyebrows go up. "Do you have a photographic memory or something?"

Kaylee smirks. "That's the same day I met Thatcher."

"Tell me more."

I roll my eyes and start pulling on my gear.

"He's a charity coordinator—specializes in working with corporations. Anyway, he was running an event on a yacht that we stopped for safety checks. He was by far the cutest person aboard and, I have to say, I had the _best_ pickup line ever…"

I adjust my mask, pull on the gloves, and perch on the side of the boat.

 _"_ _Phee."_ I'm not the only one getting impatient.

"Almost ready?" I interrupt.

Kaylee makes a face. "Yeah, give us a minute."

I tap my flippered feet and glance at the blue guy. "You can wait down there for us."

 _"_ _Mana!"_ Manaphy immediately jumps overboard.

I turn to my sister. "You good up here?"

"Yep," she nods. "Don't be too long."

"We won't."

Adelaide and Kaylee are nearly done. I take advantage of the brief moment of silence.

"Do you know why divers fall backwards and not forwards?" I ask.

A thoughtful look crosses Adelaide's face. "I always thought—"

I don't let her finish. "If they fell forwards they would hit the deck." So saying, I put my mouthpiece in my mouth and tilt back.

"That's awf—"

The splash of water drowns out the rest of her sentence. Despite her protest, I had seen her grin.

It takes a moment for the cold water to make its way through the wetsuit. When it does, the shock is intense, but I keep my breathing steady.

 _"_ _Phee! Mana!"_ Manaphy's voice is muffled by the water and partially drowned out by my breathing. It does a flip in front of me. _"Naphy!"_

I hold up a finger to indicate it to wait and look up to the surface. Next to the dark oval of my ship, two splashes appear. Kaylee, whose wetsuit has pink stripes down the sides, kicks her way down to join me. Adelaide follows, her wetsuit the same plain black as mine.

I give a thumbs-up and they return it. Everyone's all good. I motion for Manaphy to lead the way with Ella, who lights the water. Bass trails behind.

A cross-current flows through the water and I'm already cutting my mental timeline for how long we can stay down here. It's not that strong, but it will tire us out quickly.

At 73 feet, we reach the bottom. It's covered in grey mud, with a few plants and rocks. Manaphy starts circling the place excitedly, but there's nothing here to see.

Something touches my arm and I jump. Kaylee is pointing at Bastiodon and making some sort of sign. I nod and swim up to my pokemon. I wave my hands around, trying to communicate that I want it to use Water Gun.

 _"_ _Tzel?"_ My pokemon cocks his head, but there's a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I glare. _"Flo."_ With a roll of his eyes, Bass decides to stop deliberately misunderstanding and releases a jet of water at the mud. It billows up in dark clouds, temporarily obscuring my view. When the water has cleared enough for me to swim back to the bottom, the current has already started to shift more mud over the spot Bastiodon just cleared. I can still see the stones, though.

 _"_ _Phee, mana! Manaphy!"_ Manaphy twirls around Adelaide, who is hovering above what Bass uncovered. Kaylee and I swim to join her. _"Manaphy!"_

It appears to be an ancient floor, although I don't see any ruins where pillars would be, nor are there remains of a roof. It's possible they were swept away or are buried under a deeper layer of mud.

I motion for Bass to use Water Gun again. When the clouds of mud clear, another section of the floor is revealed. This one has in inlaid pattern like spikes, or possibly a sunburst.

 _"_ _Phee, phee!"_ Manaphy exclaims. _"Mana!"_

We spend several more minutes investigating but don't find anything else of interest. Truthfully, I don't see why Manaphy was so excited about the ruins. It's just an old floor.

When we know for sure that there's nothing else hiding under the mud, we swim to the surface.

"Fine anything?" Jennifer asks as I climb onto the boat.

"Some stones that look like an old floor or platform." I start to take off my gear. "Nothing that will help us with Manaphy."

"I'm sorry." Her expression is sympathetic.

"That was pretty cool," Adelaide comments as she climbs out of the water.

"Yeah." I turn away, but she catches my disappointment.

"You okay?"

Kaylee's arrival saves me from answering. "That was freezing! Anyone up for some hot coffee after we change into dry clothes?"

"Definitely," Adelaide agrees.

"I'm all for it," my sister says.

"Sure." I lean over the side. "Manaphy, Ella, Bastiodon, come on up."

 _"_ _Phee?"_ Manaphy pokes its head out of the water, confused. My two pokemon surface next to it.

"Come on aboard," I tell it while I return my Floatzel and Lantern.

 _"_ _Mana?"_ It sounds disappointed.

"We can come back another day," I promise.

 _"_ _Phee."_ Reluctantly, it jumps aboard.

"Sorry, blue guy." I ruffle its antennae. "There just wasn't anything there to find."

After hoisting and trimming the sails, I direct the boat to shore. I don't want to admit it to Kaylee and Jennifer, but I feel like I failed. That was my last best chance for finding something that would help me return Manaphy to its family, but there was nothing there. Short of combing the ocean, I don't know what else to do.

I dock with the sour taste of disappointment in my mouth.


	15. Chapter 15-Proven

I jerk awake. For a moment I'm still in the depths of the sea, drowning in darkness, but then I blink and can make out the yellow stripes of the streetlight filtering through the blinds. Thunder booms and I let myself relax, lie down, and roll over. The storm must've waken me.

I feel bad for those on night patrol, but I'm glad the storm didn't hit while I was out. My first day back was quiet, not even a stalled boat. My crewmates hadn't asked any questions or acted like I was unfit for duty. Other than Gabe's funny stories about the tricks he played on Gardner, it was as if I was never gone.

My cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask, looking at the clock. It's 10:26. I've barely been asleep an hour.

 _"_ _Micah, get your butt to the station now."_

"On my way."

I'm out of bed and pulling on my uniform before Jasper has hung up the phone. The storm, Jasper's call pulling in off-duty guardians: whatever it is, it's bad.

"What's going on?" Jennifer runs into me in the hall, Manaphy in her arms. The pokemon is half-asleep but my sister seems awake—probably still up reading.

"I got called in," I reply, grabbing my pokeballs. "I gotta run."

"Be safe," she calls after me.

Even with my windshield wipers shoving off the rain as fast as possible, visibility is near zero. The storm is bad, but the wind doesn't appear to be gusting. I have a feeling why Jasper wants us.

I find him and most of my crew in the boathouse. Except for a boat dry-docked for repairs, the place is empty.

"What do we have?" I asked, approaching the group. Jasper is crouched, map spread in front of him. Colin peers over his shoulder.

"Hold on," Jasper replies, not looking up from the map. "Ashton went to fetch Kaylee."

They hurry in moments later. Kaylee's hair is in a hasty braid, her face still marked with makeup. I wince, recalling our earlier patrol when Kaylee had repeatedly mentioned her plans for a late-night movie and dinner with Thatcher. From the looks of it, they got interrupted.

"Okay, we're all here," Ashton says.

Jasper taps on the map. "Disorderly conduct call aboard a yacht—"

"Yachting in this rain?" Gabe exclaims.

"Shut up," Jasper replies. "Black crew responded, tussle, someone got thrown overboard and one of our own followed to help. This was thirty minutes ago. Command says the current has likely pushed them into one of these quadrants." He taps more squares than I would like. "We are also operating a wreck in our southern sector, which is why we were called in." He stands and folds up the map. "We are on sky patrol. Any questions?"

"Who is it?" Kaylee asks.

Jasper meets her gaze. "Allie Carson."

The name is a sucker punch. The petite girl was on my soccer team Saturday.

Jasper jerks his head to the supply closet. "Get your gear for sky patrol. I'll tell you the search details while you get ready."

Our practiced hands have readied our Flying-type pokemon in minutes. We search with the same resolve whoever might be lost. But if it's a fellow member of the Coast Guard, the search becomes personal.

"Let's go, Comet!" I lean over to yell in my Pidgeot's ear. With a few powerful flaps of his wings, we rise into the air.

I was right on the drive over. Although the rain is ferocious, the wind isn't near as violent as the last time I flew in a storm. My biggest fear is the temperature. This storm is part of a cold front. There's no telling how long Allie might last before hypothermia sets in.

Thunder booms somewhere far off. Despite the dangers, I wish the storm would generate as much lightning as possible—we need the extra light to help find our missing coastie. Instead, the clouds dump more rain and the thunder disappears entirely.

An hour, two hours go by. We get called in for a hot cup of coffee and dry clothes, then are sent out to get soaked once more. The deluge finally lightens to a drizzle, increasing visibility.

 _"_ _Pidgeo!"_ Comet suddenly banks to the right and flaps crazily to gain speed.

"Comet, what is it?" I ask sharply.

 _"_ _Dgo, dgo!"_

Then I see it. Illuminated by the searchlight around Comet's neck is a shape wearing an orange life-vest. I grab my radio. "This is Petty Officer Hollins—I found her." I give the coordinates.

 _"_ _Is she alive?"_ I don't recognize the voice that responds.

"I don't know. I'm going in."

 _"_ _Hurry, and be careful."_

Comet swoops low and I dive. Salt fills my mouth before I bob to the surface. For a moment I'm in absolute darkness while Comet and his searchlight circle around. Then I release two of my pokemon and Ella's soft yellow light reveals the swelling waves and steady rain.

"Straight ahead," I order, grasping Ella's antenna. "Bass, get them."

 _"_ _Flo!"_ Bass vanishes beneath the surface while my Lantern plows forward.

Waves buffet us and cold rain stings my face. Through it all, I keep my eyes trained on the splotch of life-vest orange bobbing on the water. I see Floatzel's head bob up next to them, but then a wall of ocean crashes into me.

The salt water floods my nose and sinuses with a pain I'm all too familiar with. My lips clamp shut to deny my lungs breath while my hand holds tight to my pokemon. A current tugs us deeper into the dark silence of the sea. I can feel the pressure of the ocean trying to force itself inside me as the air in my lungs fights to escape.

Then the world bursts into noise again: the pattering of the rain, the splashing of the waves, and the gasping of my breath. Then, more forcefully than the wave, panic swamps my being. I can't see Allie.

 _"_ _Tzel!"_

The sharp bark comes from over my shoulder. Relief cracks my fear-frozen veins.

"Hurry," I urge Ella.

 _"_ _Lanturn."_

Bastiodon is on one side, supporting a large man. I nearly have another moment of panic before I spot Allie beneath him, hands hooked under his armpits in a rescue hold. Keeping a strong grip on Ella's antenna with one hand, I use my right hand to help support Allie's other side.

"Allie?" I ask. Her face is sheet-white; her lips, blue. To my relief, she cracks open her eyes. The rims are salt-irritated red. "Hey." I can feel the relieved smile breaking across my face. "It's okay. We've got you."

Her gaze flicks to the side. I glance at the man she fought to hold through the storm. He's paler than she is.

"He'll be fine," I say, even though I can't tell if he's breathing. I risk letting go of Ella long enough to brush away a piece of hair plastered to her face. "Bass has got him. I've got you. You can let go now."

Other than another flicker of her eyes, she doesn't give any sign that she heard me.

 _"_ _La!"_ Ella abruptly pulls back and dips below the waves, severely muting our light.

"Ella!" I exclaim, but the same moment something solid appears beneath my feet.

 _"_ _Mantine."_ The pokemon surfaces, revealing the sopping wet figure of another coastie.

"Is she okay?" Ashton asks, brushing her hair off her face while she slides over to join us.

"Alive," I answer, removing Allie from beneath the large man with Bass's help. I know the wind and rain must be freezing to her, but she's not shivering. That's not a good sign.

"Oh, Allie." Ashton maneuvers the other girl's head into her lap and rubs her arms to try to warm her up. "Why didn't you radio?"

"Radio's broken," I point out, feeling for the civilian's pulse. It's faint, but present.

"Your pokemon?" Ashton asks.

Allie gives a barely perceptible shake of her head. I can imagine what happened. In the moments after she dove overboard to save the man, he would be flailing in panic, thus the broken radio and why she didn't immediately release a pokemon. After he calmed down or fell unconscious, either the storm was too rough or her fingers were too numb to risk releasing a hand to reach for her pocket. So she fought to keep the two of them alive in the loneliness of thrashing black waves.

A searchlight cuts across Mantine's back and my head jerks up. A Coast Guard SAR boat is powering towards us. It's done. Our search is done.

…

It's nearly four when I stumble home. For a moment I'm alarmed when I walk into the living room to find the light still on, but then I see my sister passed out on the couch, a book still open in her hands. I wonder how late she stayed up waiting for me. Manaphy is curled by her legs.

I pad over with the intent of draping a blanket over her, but she jerks awake.

"Micah?" Jennifer rubs her eyes, then sits bolt upright. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Everyone's fine," I say softly, settling onto the couch. "One of our coast guards got lost as she was trying to save someone, but we found her in time. They're both okay."

"And you?" The concern in her eyes is touching.

"Fine."

She reaches up to brush rainwater off my face and lets her hands pause on my cheeks. I'm too tired to brush them away. Her gaze, although sleepy, is piercing. "Really?"

Guilt curls in my stomach. I wonder if she can see in my gaze the panic I felt when I thought I had failed a fellow guardian—when Ella had surfaced and all I could see was empty water.

"It's okay." She pats my cheek and stands up. "You need some hot cocoa."

"Jen—" I start as she ambles to the kitchen. I can feel the words welling up inside me, wanting to lay down my doubts down at another's feet so I can hear her say it wasn't my fault—it wasn't my fault that the woman died—but my tongue betrays me. It locks up, and the words vanish, and suddenly I don't know where to start.

My sister waits patiently, and when I don't say anything more, she smiles. "Extra marshmallows. Got it." She walks away.

I can barely restrain my exhausted frustration. I tilt my head back, resting it against the couch to stare at the ceiling. My uniform is itchy and damp and scratches at my skin, but I can't make myself get up to change. The air is as heavy as the bottom of the sea, where the pressure squeezes you until you are the size of a fist. That's how my heart feels—like it's being squeezed from every direction and there's no hope of relief.

I let my eyes drift shut.


	16. Chapter 16-Crumpled Butterflies Part 1

It's the doorbell. Again. And again. And again.

I pry my eyes open. The living-room clock says its 9:43. Supposedly I've had five hours of sleep, but it feels more like negative seven. My eyes are dry and my muscles stiff. I swear I hear my salt-encrusted uniform squeak when I sit up. I can't believe my sister let me fall asleep without changing.

 _"_ _Phee."_ Manaphy has buried its head between the cushion and the back of the couch in its attempt to hide from the constant ringing. Jennifer isn't in sight so she probably went to the guest bedroom to sleep. Not much longer.

I unlock the door and pull it open. Gabriel is leaning against the wall, finger mechanically punching the doorbell. I feel like punching his face the same way.

"You can stop that now," I say. "I'm awake."

"You sure?" He's still pushing the doorbell. "'Cause I'm definitely not. I'm quite confidant this is all a bad dream interrupting a good day's sleep."

I shove him off the wall. The annoying ringing finally stops.

"What are you doing here?" I run a hand through my hair, feeling the stiffness of dried salt. It doesn't escape my notice that Gabe has dark circles under his eyes. He's likely had less sleep than I've had, but at least he's wearing clean clothes.

"Fundraiser," he says, shoulders slumped.

I stare at him blankly.

"Ashton says that if she has to participate, so does the rest of the crew."

I stare. And when my sluggish brain finally realizes it's Saturday—the day of the firefighter fundraiser—a string of bad words falls from my mouth.

Gabe nods. "That was my reaction too."

I let the doorframe support my weight. "Do I have time for a shower?"

He shrugs. "Your funeral." He winces. "And mine. I have to get Kaylee next."

"Dude, seriously, skip her," I say. "Ashton's wrath is nothing compared to Kaylee's."

"Don't you think I know that?" He sounds miserable. "But she's got Liza on her side."

"Sucks to be you."

"You don't need to tell me."

This early in the morning, with this little sleep after a more than exhausting night, I'm not feeling very sympathetic. "I wish you a speedy and painless death."

"You could sound a bit more sincere!" he calls right before I close the door.

"What's up?" Jennifer meets me in the living room. I'm envious of her comfortable-looking fuzzy pajamas.

"Fundraiser. I promised to help. I'm already late."

She stares with the same uncomprehending look that I gave Gabe a few moments ago. "They couldn't have let you help out in the afternoon?"

"Could you feed Manaphy while I hop in the shower?"

"Sure, but—seriously?"

I don't bother to answer.

…

On my way to find Mark, I pass three tables selling baked goods, a ten-year-old advertising a ring-toss game, and an amateur magician awing a group of kids. More tables and games are set up in rows, canopies overhead to protect from the threatening rain. Although only a few handfuls of people meander between the booths, I know the crowd will get larger later on.

 _"_ _Phee?"_ Manaphy leans towards a table selling cookies. I catch a whiff of peanut-butter.

"Not now," I say. "Maybe later." I spot Mark up ahead. He and another person are in deep discussion in front of a dunking tank. The other person is dressed as an Alomomola, so I can't tell who it is.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Mark has his arms crossed.

"Oh, come on. The kids will love it."

"How heavy is that costume when it's water-logged?"

"I don't want Gabe thinking I backed out on our bet."

"That's not the point. You should—" Mark catches sight of me. "Micah? What are you doing here?"

"People knocking on my door reminding me that I promised to help," I reply a bit grumpily.

The chagrined expression that crosses his face makes me consider forgiving him. "I'm so sorry. After last night, I figured it was obvious you guys didn't have to show up today."

I shrug and turn to the Alomomola. "Gardner Scott, right?"

He tips back the pokemon's head, revealing his own. "Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"Did this bet have anything to do with drinking apple juice through a straw?"

"Orange juice, actually." His brows knit together. "Why?"

I consider telling him, but say instead, "He beats everyone with that one." I look back to Mark. "Where do you want me?"

"Catching up on your sleep," he replies. "We have more than enough volunteers. Don't worry about it."

"I'm already here," I reply. If I'm going to get dragged out of my bed, then it's not going to be for nothing. "Where do you want me?"

Mark looks at Gardner. "You sure you aren't going to drown?"

He laughs. "I'm a coast guard. I'll be fine."

Mark waves for me to follow him. "I'll show you." When we're out of earshot, he casts me a glance. "The straw had a hole in it," he guesses.

"Both of them," I confirm. "His trick is in poking holes in the straws while they're still wrapped and letting you choose which one you want, so you think there can't be any tampering. He blocks the hole with his finger so he can still drink."

"You know this because…?"

"He did the same thing to Colin. Only, Colin's penalty wasn't nearly as bad as Gardner's."

"That Alomomola costume is pretty horrendous," Mark admits. "Then again, I have a feeling the dunking tank will earn a lot of money this year. Would you be okay doing pokemon battles?"

"I only have two pokemon that can fight on land," I reply.

"That's okay. Most of the challengers should be kids, and I have some other volunteers lined up for later."

"Mark!" someone yells.

He pauses and turns around. "Yeah?"

"Where do you want the pirate ship?"

"The what?"

"The pirate ship!"

Mark looks at me. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

I chuckle. "Go ahead. The field's this way?"

"It's a small field, but yeah. And don't feel like you have to lose. People want to know they have strong trainers looking out for them."

"I'll try."

"Thanks, Micah. Good luck." He jogs over to a pickup truck towing what indeed looks like a pirate ship. "What the heck is this, Burk?"

 _"_ _Manaphy?"_

"Don't worry," I tell the blue guy. "You can just watch. I have Bass and Comet to do the fighting."

 _"_ _Phee."_

It's been a while since I've last participated in an old-fashioned battle. Most of my training has to do with fighting the wind and waves, not other pokemon, so this will be good practice.

When I find the field, there's already a kid waiting. A scowl is on his face.

"You're late," he says.

"You're early," I retort.

He points at the sign he stands in front of. "The battles were supposed to start half an hour ago."

He's right.

"Alright. Let me tie my shoes, then we'll start our battle." My shoe really is untied, but I also take the moment to read the rules posted on the sign. One pokemon, no cheating, and as the adult I have the final word. This will be fun.

"You don't look strong enough to be a fireman," he says.

"Gee, thanks," I reply drily. "Maybe because I'm not a fireman."

"Oh." He frowns. "But I want to fight a fireman."

"Too bad. You get me."

He chews on his lip. "You're not going to use that weak little pokemon, are you?"

 _"_ _Mana."_ Manaphy's face grows red and its cheeks puff out. I set a hand on its head.

"No. I have another pokemon in mind." I'm glad Mark didn't say I had to lose against the challengers. This kid is annoying.

"If I beat you, can I fight a fireman?"

"How about you beat me, then ask that question," I reply.

"Fine. Can we fight now?"

I pull out a pokeball. "Bastiodon, g—"

"Drilbur, I choose you!" The kid hurries and throws his pokeball.

I shrug and release Bass.

 _"_ _Floatzel!"_

The kid's mouth dropped open. "But you said you were sending out a Bastiodon!"

"That's my Floatzel's name," I reply.

"It's dumb to name your pokemon after another pokemon."

 _"_ _Tzel."_ Bass glances over his shoulder at me like he agrees.

I sigh. "Are you going to go or not?"

"Can I switch pokemon? I thought you were sending out a Bastiodon."

There are already two other people in line. "No. The rules say one pokemon."

He scrunches up his nose unhappily. "Fine. Drilbur, Fury Swipes!"

 _"_ _Dril!"_ The small pokemon lunges forward.

"Dodge and use Aqua Jet!" I counter.

 _"_ _Flo!"_ Bass jumps out of the way. Water sprouts around his body and he shoots forward. The attack connects and sends Drilbur flying.

 _"_ _Burrrr!"_

"Cool!" The girl who's next runs onto the field, braids bouncing. "My turn!"

"No it's not!" The boy stomps his foot. "Drilbur's not out yet!"

"Yes it is," I reply. His pokemon is flat on its back and not moving. "I win."

 _"_ _Phee!"_ Manaphy cheers and throws its fins in the air.

With a pout, the boy returns his pokemon and stomps off the field. The girl and her Maractus are actually pretty good, but Bass beats them without gaining too many hits. The next kid looks like she just started her pokemon journey, so I decide to go easy on her, but Bass accidentally faints her Lillipup in one hit. Then the first boy is on the field.

"Again?" I ask.

"You cheated the first time," he replies.

I roll my eyes. "Fine. This time you know what pokemon I'm using. Go ahead and pick a type that's strong against Water."

"Go, Blitzle! Shock Wave!"

 _"_ _Blitz!"_ The little pokemon glows and releases a wave of electricity. Bass winces when it hits.

"You okay?" I ask my pokemon.

 _"_ _Tzel."_

"Then fight back with Swift."

 _"_ _Flo!"_ Bass spins tightly, whipping his tail. Glowing stars speed towards the foe.

"Dodge it!" the kid yells, but Swift always hits its target.

 _"_ _Blitz!"_ The Blitzle collapses to the dirt.

"Aw, man!" the boy exclaims.

I wave. "See ya."

He sticks his tongue out at me as he walks away.

The majority of my challengers are beginners, but some are surprisingly good. After Bass starts to tire, I switch to Comet.

"Air Slash," I order.

 _"_ _Dgo!"_

 _"_ _Kee!"_

"Skunky!" the girl exclaims and runs to her pokemon.

"Congratulations. You just defeated another little kid."

I turn to see Gabe. "Nice bruise," I comment. "Kaylee give it to you?"

"Her door did," he says ruefully. "Speaking of her, she wants you."

"For what?"

"Probably a blood sacrifice. She's at the front. I'll take over here for you."

"I'm waiting!" the next kid in line yells. It's the same boy from earlier. This would be the fifth time he's challenged me.

"Good luck," I tell Gabe. "Good job, Comet. Return." I pick up Manaphy.

"Hey, where are you going?" the kid yells.

"Away," I reply. "You're fighting this guy now."

"What's up?" Gabe greets.

"Are you a fireman?"

Leaving Gabe to deal with the pesky kid, I start for the front. Kaylee and Ashton's voices are coming from the face-painting table. They sound unusually chipper considering the early morning. When I round the bouncy house, I catch sight of their table and my steps momentarily falter. Darn it.

"That tickles," Adelaide says, seated in-between Ashton and Kaylee on the picnic table, each of whom have a paint brush.

"Stay still," Ashton chastises. "You're messing me up."

"I think that's your own lack of artistic skill," Kaylee replies. "The wings of your butterfly look all crumpled."

"Maybe it just hatched out of its cocoon."

"Chrysalis," Adelaide corrects and I can hear the smile in her voice.

Ashton looks up and spots me. "There he is!" she exclaims. She scrambles off the picnic table and waves her hands towards the blonde woman. "What do you think of our creation?"

Adelaide's eyes meet mine and a soft blush crawls across her cheeks. Ashton's butterfly looks like something a five-year-old might draw. "Don't quit your day job," I advise my coworker. She sticks her tongue out at me.

"What about mine?" Kaylee moves back, dabbing her brush in a cup of water.

I cock my head. "Okay," I admit. "Better than Ashton's."

Kaylee hits my arm. "It's good and you know it."

I shift my gaze away from Adelaide. "Gabe said you wanted me," I say to Kaylee, even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer.

She releases an absolutely fake sigh. "I invited Adelaide to come to the fundraiser but forgot that Mark had me doing face-painting all morning. Can you show her around?"

Exactly what I thought she'd say, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't know how to answer.

I must hesitate too long, because Adelaide says, "It's okay. I don't mind hanging out here."

"Nonsense," Kaylee responds. "Micah would love to show you around. Small town courtesy and all that." Her eyes narrow at me.

"Yeah, sure," I say immediately.

"Great!" She beams.

"Also, we'll take care of Manaphy for you." Ashton plucks the blue guy off my shoulder.

 _"_ _Phee?"_

"I get off in an hour." Kaylee waves. "See you then!" She winks at me and I promise to get her back later. Somehow.

Adelaide and I start walking. I don't know where I'm going and I don't think she does either. I search my mind for events Mark mentioned being at the fundraiser, but come up blank.

"I heard one of the Coast Guard crews is doing some kind of demonstration," Adelaide says helpfully.

"Yeah, red crew," I reply. "They were supposed to have boarding training Monday, but they switched it to today."

"Let's check it out."

Someone made helpful cardboard signs to point the way to the demonstration, so all we have to do is follow them.

"Are all the crews named after colors?" Adelaide asks.

"Yep. Red, gold, silver, blue. It's more personal than numbers."

"What's your crew?"

"Indigo," I answer. "But it's really dark purple."

She giggles. "I bet your crew gets teased a lot."

"We did," I concede. "That is, until magenta crew came along."

"Magenta? Seriously?"

I nod. "They tried to get us to call the color crimson, but it's pink. _Bright_ pink."

She laughs and I smile.

A few minutes later, we find the demonstration. It's not what I expected. Not even close.

"A pirate ship?" I'm staring at the large prop. So this is what Burk towed in earlier.

Adelaide punches my arm. "You guys just have to show off, don't you?"

"That would be Jasmine."

As I speak, the red crew captain appears on the deck of the ship, dressed in her Coast Guard apparel but with a red bandana tied around her head. She and a member of her crew are using nightsticks to sword fight.

"Avast ye me hardies!" she cries. "Me needs some assistance!"

"Arghh!" Two pirates with impressively flowing mustaches and beards lunge out from the pilothouse and tackle Jasmine's opponent. The small crowd cheers.

"That is not boarding training," I say.

"We can still watch."Adelaide tugs me to one of the fold-up chairs and we take our seats.

"Now ye insurrectionist, ye must walk the plank!"


	17. Chapter 17-Crumpled Butterflies Part 2

**Called 'Part 2' because I'm too lazy to think of an actual chapter name.**

* * *

We're laughing as we walk back to the face-painting table.

"I can't believe you participated like that!" Adelaide exclaims.

"What was I supposed to do? She threatened you with a water gun."

"You're so gallant."

"What is that, a type of fish?"

She shoves me, but she's laughing.

"Hey, Kaylee," I greet and notice that someone else has replaced Ashton. "Thatcher."

He turns around and his smile is immediate and bright. "Micah. Good to see you again." We shake hands. Behind him I spot Kaylee wiping her eyes.

"Adelaide, this is Thatcher."

"Nice to meet you," Adelaide says. "I heard you're a charity coordinator. Did you organize this fundraiser?"

He laughs. "No, I work specifically with big corporations. It's a lot easier to get rich people to give away their money."

"Ah," she replies, like she doesn't know what to say.

He takes a step back. "Anyway, I've got to go. Nice seeing you, Micah." He leaves.

I turn to Kaylee. "You okay?"

"Fine," she says without looking at me.

I turn to Adelaide. "Do you mind if I call you later?"

Her eyes flicker between me and Kaylee and she nods. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for inviting me, Kaylee."

"You don't—" Kaylee starts, but I cut her off.

"Bye."

Adelaide nods again and walks off, casting one last glance over her shoulder.

"You can't do that!" Kaylee turns on me. "It's rude and-and—"

I take a seat on the picnic table next to her. "What's wrong?"

She bursts into tears. "Everything! I hate my job and I messed up your date and my stupid cereal spilled all over Mocha and I got paint on my shirt and I can't do anything right!"

With a reluctant sigh, I put an arm around her shoulders. "I'll help you clean Mocha and you didn't mess up my date."

She blows her nose on a paint-splattered paper towel. "But you looked so _cute_ together, and you and Adelaide would've worked out _perfectly_."

"Trust me," I say. "Me and Adelaide—that wouldn't have worked out at all."

"But…" She sniffles. "I thought you liked her."

"I'll tell you later," I promise. The state she's in now, she'll somehow take personal responsibility for the complication of me failing Adelaide's sister.

"There's no such thing as true love!"

Kaylee is sobbing full-force into my shirt now, and I can't do a thing about it. Passers-by give us a wide-berth, pretending to ignore us while secretly casting curious glances. A moment later, Ashton walks up, Manaphy in one hand and a large funnel-cake in the other.

'Uh-oh' she mouths and grimaces.

'Help,' I reply silently.

She shakes her head.

'What do I do?' I ask.

She shrugs and retreats. I try patting Kaylee's back.

"There, there," I say lamely. Apparently, that was not the right thing to say, because she just starts crying harder. "Want me to find Gabe and Jasper and beat up Thatcher?" I try.

Nope. Now it's like a category 5 hurricane decided to land on my shoulder. I was better off with silence.

A few very long minutes later, the sobs start to die down. "He-he said he wasn't willing to put ef-effort into a relationship that I'm not going t-to put effort into."

"Ah. He's jealous of your job."

She sniffles. "But we've been dating over two and a half years! It was working. We were making it work."

I don't know what to say.

Finally, Kaylee sits up. She has paint splotches from the paper towel she used to blow her nose and the crumpled butterfly Ashton painted on her cheek is smeared. "You need to call Adelaide and apologize to her right now."

"Kaylee—"

"You have to! I know you like her and she likes you so what's the problem?"

"It was her sister's funeral."

"Huh?"

I'm frustrated, but I've already started to tell her so I might as well finish. "The last big storm we had, not last night's. Her sister died in that storm. She had two kids."

She stares at me. I think she's going to start crying again, until—

 _SLAP!_

"Why in the world didn't you tell me?"

I put a hand to my stinging cheek. "You didn't have to slap me!" I yell back.

"I have every right to slap you when you're being stupid!"

"I didn't have the time to tell you!"

"I'm not talking about that!" Her face is glowing red and her hands are clenched. I think I liked crying Kaylee better. That version didn't hurt as much. "Why are guys so _stupid_?"

I hop off the table, steaming. "I'm going now."

"No you're not! You're going to call Adelaide, invite her to a movie, and then tell her everything!"

I spin sharply to face her. "And how is that not stupid?"

"Because otherwise you'd just walk out of her life and she'd always feel guilty and think she did something wrong. But this way, either you two work it out or she dumps you and it makes her feel better!"

"But what about _me?_ "

"It'll be cathartic for you too!"

I don't believe her. Telling Adelaide the truth will only bring to the surface the hurt she feels. The best thing to do is pretend like it never happened.

Shaking my head, I turn my back to her.

"Micah, don't you dare walk away from me! Micah!"

On the way out, I pass Ashton.

"Where you going?" she asks as I take Manaphy from her arms.

"Home," I reply.

"But—"

I cut her off. "Talk to Kaylee."

 _"Phee?"_ Manaphy gives me a concerned look.

"Nothing," I say sharply. I'm in no mood to talk.

In a grand joke played by the universe, my cell phone rings right after I buckle Manaphy. I don't like the number, but he hardly calls so I answer anyway.

"What?"

 _"Someone's grumpy."_

"What do you want, Jonathan?"

 _"Can't a brother call to say hi?"_

I slam the door and start the engine. "Now's not a good time."

 _"Oh, come on. How's your Manaphy?"_

"Fine."

 _"You haven't released it yet, have you?"_

"No. Why?"

 _"Just asking. You know, if it ever becomes too much to handle, I know a guy who would be happy to take it off your hands."_

"Seriously?" I slam on the breaks and lay on the horn as someone cuts in front of me.

 _"He's made a pretty substantial offer—"_

"You can tell Ian Rexford to shove it!"

 _"How—?"_

I end the call and toss my phone on the back seat. It lands on the scattered pictures of the blond man supposedly stalking me—another one of Rexford's tricks to try to get me to give him Manaphy. When will the guy catch the hint?

I cast a glance into the passenger seat. "A lot of people want you, you know that?"

 _"Phee?"_ Manaphy cocks its head.

I face the road. "Just don't let it get to you, like Jonathan did."

Jennifer is pulling on her shoes when I step through the front door.

"Hey," she greets, a tone of surprise in the word. "I was just getting ready to head to the fundraiser. What are you doing back so early?"

"Going fishing," I reply curtly, finding the rods and tackle box where she and I left them Thursday.

"Are you feeling okay?" She steps between me and the front door.

"Talk to Kaylee," I reply and step around her.

"What's—?"

I close the front door.

…

My mood must affect Manaphy, because the blue guy doesn't dive in the water after shoes. It just sits next to me, watching the bobber bob on the waves. I haven't felt my pole jerk once. Even the fish are staying away.

"Hey!" I yell to the couple on the nearby beach. "No walking on the sand dunes!"

They look up.

"Five hundred dollar fine!" I shout. They scurry off.

This is the second time today I've had to warn someone off. The three-year-old I could understand, but those people were old enough to be able to read the sign.

 _"Phee?"_ Manaphy's antennae perk up.

"Whoa." Something strong jerks my line. "About time." Standing, I start to reel in my catch. The line jerks back in forth with the movement of the submerged pokemon. I counter by pulling back.

"I've got you." The pokemon is almost under me; I can see the dark shape flitting beneath the water. It's a big one, maybe big enough to make the wait worth it. "Whoa!"

The pokemon darts to the side and wraps the line around a piling. I feel the line snap and go slack. "Darn it."

I reel in what's left of the line and look at Manaphy. "How about we call it a day?"

 _"Mana,"_ it says and I choose to take that as an agreement.

I spend the next few minutes adding a new bobber, weight, and hook to the line so it'll be ready to go next time, then close the lid to the tackle box. I pad across the gravel to the car.

Jennifer is sitting crisscross on the hood.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Long enough to get a few chapters read." She moves her bookmark and closes her book. "I didn't want to interrupt you."

"That can't have been comfortable," I say as I offer a hand. She takes it and slides off the hood.

"I didn't mind. I wanted to come say bye before I left."

"Tony can survive any more father-daughter time?"

"More like I'm afraid he's going to replace me. Besides, I think I've caught up on enough sleep to last me, oh, maybe a few hours in her company." She smiles and I feel my lips twitch up in return.

"I'm pretty sure you can't save up sleep in a bank."

"I can wish." She looks at me, head tilted an inch to the side. "I talked to Kaylee."

I sigh.

"You made her cry."

"No, Thatcher made her cry."

"You made her cry also. Give her a break, Micah. She's having a hard day."

"She _slapped_ me!"

"Then both of you owe each other an apology. Just call her Micah. Trust me."

"And if I don't?"

She stands on her tiptoes to peck me on the cheek. "You will. I'm headed out now. Love you."

I give her a hug. "Love you too. Drive safe."

"Bye, Manaphy." Jennifer rubs noses with the blue pokemon.

 _"Phee!"_

I lean against my car and watch her drive away. A hollow feeling enters my chest.

 _"Mana?"_ Manaphy looks up at me. I smile grimly.

"Might as well." I take my phone off the backseat and dial Kaylee.

 _"Why didn't you call sooner?"_

"Hi, Kaylee."

 _"Where've you been?"_

"Fishing." I hesitate. "Sorry for snapping at you."

 _"Oh."_ I hear what sounds like her blowing her nose. _"Does this mean you're going to ask Adelaide on a date?"_

I feel a spark of annoyance. "How about you apologize for slapping me first?"

 _"You deserved it."_

Why on earth did I listen to you, Jennifer?

 _"Though I guess I could've done it softer. Sorry for that."_

I release a slow breath, trying to dispel my irritation. "Sure."

 _"Now you'll ask Adelaide on a date?"_

"No," I say tetchily.

 _"Micah, nothing in life worth having comes easy. You have to fight for it."_

"That first bit sounds like it came out of a fortune cookie."

 _"Inside of a chocolate wrapper,"_ she says guiltily. _"I think I've just ingested a month's worth of calories. My point is, take Adelaide on a date, explain about her sister, and maybe she'll understand."_

"She won't."

 _"You don't know that."_

"I have a pretty solid guess."

 _"Just call her! I will personally make your life miserable if you don't."_

I close my eyes. I don't have the energy for this. "Okay, fine."

 _"You promise?"_

I roll my eyes. "Yes."

 _"Then hurry up and call her! And call me right back when you're done."_

"I'll text you," I compromise.

 _"You can text on that dinosaur of a phone?"_

"Haha," I say drily. "Bye, Kaylee."

I hang up and stare at the phone. I can practically hear the seconds ticking by as I hesitate. I pull up her number and press dial.

 _"Hi."_

I freeze when I hear her voice. The phone should've ringed longer. I don't know what to say. "Hi. It's, um, Micah."

 _"I know. There's this thing called caller id…"_ She has a joking tone in her voice, but it sounds partially forced.

"Sorry about earlier," I say.

 _"Oh, I totally get it. Friends come first."_

I squeeze my eyes shut. I hate what I'm about to say. "Maybe I could make it up with a movie later?"

 _"Um, yeah."_ She sounds surprised. _"I would love that. What time?"_

I pinch the bridge of my nose. I haven't the slightest idea. I don't even know what movies are on this evening. "How about I pick you up at six-thirty? You can choose the movie."

 _"As long as it's not the Sharpedo attack one, right?"_

I chuckle. "Right."

 _"Right. Well…"_

"See you then," I say.

 _"Okay."_

"Bye." I press end. With a curse, I kick the tire of my car. This is dumb. What I'm going to tell Adelaide is only going to hurt her more. She thought she was agreeing to a movie, but she was really signing up to get her heart broken. By me. I hate this.

 _Done,_ I text Kaylee.

 _!_ she texts back. _BTW ur needed fndrsr._

I stare at the screen. _What?_ I type in reply.

 _-You are needed at the fundraiser._

- _I got that. Why?_

 _-Someone told Gardner about Gabe's straw trick & he quit. Need new dunkee. _

_-No_

 _-Yes_

 _-No_

 _-NOW_

 _"Phee! Mana!"_

I look up and see Manaphy splashing in a mud puddle. "What the heck." Closing my phone, I scoop up the blue guy. "This day's already in the garbage dump. Might as well shove a bit more in; maybe the universe will give me a break tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18-Fraud

**Almost there! After this one, four more chapters to the end!**

* * *

Adelaide is standing outside the hotel, blonde curls loose around her shoulders, dressed up just enough to make me wish I had reconsidered my jeans and T-shirt. To make me wish that I had reconsidered all of this.

 _Hi, Adelaide. You look nice today. Did I tell you that I'm the coastguard who failed to save your sister? Yeah, inviting you to a movie was a con._

Glancing over my shoulder to the back seat, I meet Manaphy's eyes. "Behave."

 _"Mana."_ It looks innocent, but I don't trust it.

I pull up next to the curb and lean over to open the door. "Hi."

"Hi," she says, taking a seat. Awkwardness floats through the air.

 _"Phee!"_ Manaphy exclaims and throws something up. It's the stack of photos Rexford had given me. They flutter to the floor and some land on Adelaide. She laughs.

"What are these?" She flips the photo so it's right-side-up.

"A prank from my friends," I say. It's the first thing that comes to mind. Quickly, I take the photos from her hands. "How are you doing?"

"About as can be expected. I took Owen and Meg to the park this afternoon."

Her sister's kids. The sister I didn't save. Now would be the time to tell her. "Which park?" I ask instead, pulling onto Broad Street. I'll tell her after the movie. No reason to ruin her night early.

"The big one near the square."

"Off Seadra Parkway?" I ask curiously.

"That's it."

"I thought it was closed for renovation."

"Oh. Maybe it was a different one, then."

"Still learning your way around?" I ask with a smile, glancing to the side.

"Yes."

I yawn.

"You good?" Adelaide asks.

"Long day," I reply. "I didn't get much sleep last night." Was it only last night I was flying through the storm looking for Allie? It feels like forever ago. I don't know how I've managed to get through this day without crashing.

"How's Kaylee?"

"Better after she slapped me."

"What?"

I grimace. "Long story."

"Did you deserve it?"

I look at the woman sitting beside me. "I don't know yet."

The conversation stalls.

"So, how long have you known her?" Adelaide asks. "Kaylee, I mean."

"We went to kindergarten together. She hung out with me and Jennifer a lot when we were growing up."

"I've lost touch with most of my school friends." A touch of wistfulness tinges her voice.

"That's not always such a bad thing," I reply. "People change. A few years pass and someone can transform into a new person." I think of Jonathan.

"That's a depressing way of looking at things."

I laugh. "It's not always a bad thing. Take my captain, Jasper, for instance. When he was first assigned here, he was the uptightest person you've ever seen. A few years with us as his crew and, well, now he's almost normal."

"What about you?" she asks. "How have you changed?"

"You first," I reply.

She socks me on the arm. "I was the one who asked. You go first."

She smiles and I grin in reply.

Abruptly, I realize that this is wrong. Tonight isn't about laughing and having fun—it's about me telling the truth. I should be steeling myself against whatever hurt I may cause her. What is it about this woman that takes down my guard?

"Have you had a chance to look at the movies?"

"I have," she replies. "There's a secret agent movie and a romantic comedy that both looked good. Any preferences?"

"The romantic comedy," I say.

She laughs. "Jennifer and Kaylee taught you well."

"What do you mean?"

"No man would choose a romantic comedy over a movie with a gunfight," she says, still smiling. "One of them told you that girls prefer comedies."

I don't know whether to be offended or impressed. "On the contrary, I do know a guy who'd choose a comedy over a gunfight movie."

"Liar."

"I am not lying. I really do." What I don't tell her is that it's because Shane has PTSD from a drug raid that went south and can't stand the sound of gunfire. I think that would detract from my point.

"Hmm. I'm still not sure I believe you."

"Anyway, I still think we should go for the romantic comedy. I'm not sure how Manaphy would handle the loud noise." I peek at the blue guy in the rearview mirror. It's chewing on one of the photos. Figures.

"Since it looks like we're here, I won't argue."

After pulling into a parking spot, I walk around to open Adelaide's door. She gracefully exits the car.

"I'm starting to like this small town charm," she says with a soft smile.

The same charm that will invite you on a date before ruining your night?

Instead, I say, "I'm glad."

To my relief, the movie starts in fifteen minutes. Just enough time to buy tickets and popcorn, but not so long that we have empty time to talk.

"Two adult tickets, please," I ask the girl behind the glass while pulling out my wallet.

"You mean three?"

I look up. She's pointing to Manaphy, who's on my shoulder. "It's a pokemon," I say.

"Is it going to be watching the movie?"

"No," I reply. "It's probably going to be eating the stale popcorn off the floor."

"Still needs a ticket."

I stare at her, unbelieving. "It's like an infant."

"Gotta pay for one of them too."

I roll my eyes. "How much?"

"Five bucks."

"That's insane."

"Give it or no ticket."

Adelaide leans over my shoulder. "We want to see your manager."

"Fine, fine." She holds her hands up in surrender. "Two adult tickets for what movie?"

Once we have our tickets in hand, we go inside and step in line for concessions.

"I think she was trying to con you," Adelaide says.

"Are you saying I look like an easy mark?"

She bumps me with her elbow. "No. Though you would have been if I wasn't here."

I whistle. "Round one to the pretty lady."

She laughs. "Stop it!"

I shake my head and remind myself why I'm here.

Adelaide nudges my elbow. "Our turn."

"Oh. Thanks." I look at her and, despite what I have to tell her later, I let myself smile. For now, I'll let myself think I'm here just to order popcorn. Just to watch a movie. Just to forget about my long day. "Two regular sized bowls of popcorn, please."

 _"Mana!"_

"Actually, better make that three. The third one large."

As we wait for the employee to get our food, Adelaide asks, "Has Manaphy had popcorn before?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you know it will like it?"

"The large one is for me," I reply. "But I might share if you ask nicely."

"Or maybe Manaphy won't like popcorn and I can have its," she says with a smile. "I think two regulars are bigger than one large."

The teen calls our order and we pick it up. "I don't know," I say. "Maybe Manaphy will love popcorn."

"I bet not. There's nothing like popcorn in the bottom of the sea."

"There's nothing like peanut-butter either." I hold a piece of popcorn up to the blue guy. "Say ah."

 _"Mana."_ Its mouth opens. I pop in the popcorn.

"You can close your mouth now," I say.

 _"Phee."_ It does so, chews, and swallows. _"Phee!"_

Adelaide mock-groans while I chuckle. "Looks like I win. Here, blue guy."

 _"Phee!"_ Manaphy happily accepts its bowl of buttery popcorn. It opens its mouth and tips the entire container over its head.

"Manaphy!" I exclaim as most of the popcorn ends up on the floor.

 _"Mana."_ Pleased, the pokemon chews the pieces that did manage to get in its mouth.

"I got this." An employee carrying a broom walks up.

"Thanks," I say. "Sorry."

"The movie's about to start," Adelaide says.

I look at the clock. We don't have enough time to get more popcorn.

 _"Mana?"_

"I'll share with you," I promise the pokemon. "Thanks again," I tell the guy sweeping up Manaphy's mess.

"No problem, buddy."

We get to the screen room right as the previews start. In the end, Adelaide and I wind up sharing the big bowl of popcorn while Manaphy gets the smaller one to itself.

"You can't fall asleep before the movie even starts," Adelaide whispers, nudging me.

"Sorry." I stifle another yawn. "I blame the seats."

 _"Mana!"_ Manaphy dunks its head in the half-empty container and comes out chewing. Apparently that's more fun than using its flippers.

"They are comfy seats." She settles back. "Shh, it's starting."

The opening scene shows a sleepy little snow-covered village. I feel my eyelids drooping.

…

Something touches my shoulder and I'm awake.

"Show's over," says a uniformed girl with pigtails.

I rub my eyes with the palms of my hands. "Oh, thanks." Standing, I glance around. "Did you see the woman and pokemon sitting next to me leave?"

She shrugs. "Don't know who you're talking about."

"Well, thanks." Figuring Adelaide and Manaphy are probably waiting for me in the lobby, I leave.

Despite the clusters of moviegoers, I can clearly see that Adelaide isn't in the lobby. Restroom, maybe?

My phone rings as I linger outside the women's room. "Hello?"

 _"How'd it go?"_ Kaylee asks. _"Did she forgive you? Or—oh no, did I interrupt? I knew I shouldn't have called!"_

"Kaylee," I stop her before she can go on forever. "It's fine. I'm looking for her right now."

 _"Looking for her?"_

I run a hand through my hair. "I fell asleep during the movie and now I can't find her."

 _"You fell asleep? Micah!"_

"It's been a long day, okay? Hold on." A girl just exited the bathroom. "Excuse me?" I ask her. "Is there a blonde woman in there with a blue pokemon?"

She shrugs. "It's empty. You can go check if you want."

I stick my head in, just long enough to see that all the stall doors are open and no one is washing their hands. With a sigh, I bring the phone back to my ear. "Not in the bathroom."

 _"Maybe in one of the other bathrooms?"_

I look around the lobby. I still don't see her, or Manaphy. "I think she would've come out by now."

 _"I don't know. Sometimes—"_

I cut her off. "Maybe she's by the car."

I push through the door. The sun must be setting, because the overhead clouds have turned from grey to a deep blue. Soon it will be dark. I walk towards my parking space, pause when I'm halfway there, and turn in a circle.

"It's gone," I say in surprise.

 _"What is?"_

"My car." I pat my pockets for my keys. "So are my keys."

 _"Wait, you don't think she took it, do you?"_

"I don't know." I spin around again, hoping I missed it. I still don't see my car.

 _"Maybe it was an emergency…"_

"Then she would've woke me up," I say sharply and run a hand through my hair. "And she wouldn't have taken Manaphy." I shake my head, hating myself. "Rexford."

A car honks and I realize I'm standing in the middle of the road. I hold up an apologetic hand and walk back to the theater.

 _"What?"_ Kaylee asks.

"He's been trying to buy Manaphy from me," I tell her. "Will you come pick me up?"

 _"I'm coming. When was this?"_

"I'll tell you when you get here." I hang up. Why couldn't I see this coming? Rexford has tried nearly everything to get me to sell him Manaphy, including turning my brother against me and having me followed. I knew stealing Manaphy would be his next step, but…Adelaide?

I slam my palm into the rough brick of the theater.

"Ouch," I hiss, and shake my hand.

Why would she do it? Money? A threat? Or maybe everything was an act.

I hate this.

I hear a honk and look up to see Mocha idling at the curb.

"Are you sure there wasn't an emergency and she tried to wake you up?" Kaylee asks as I get in.

"Vista Inn," I tell her. "And we both know I'm not that deep of a sleeper. Why are you all dressed up?"

"Me and Ashton and a few other gals are having a night on the town to celebrate my breakup with Thatcher."

"Celebrate? Am I missing something?"

She swerves into traffic. I buckle my seatbelt. "Only an understanding of half of humanity. And I'm telling you, Adelaide liked you. She wouldn't have traded Manaphy in for money."

I smile coldly. "Tell that to my missing car."

She huffs. "Fine. Tell me about Rexford."

I fill her in.

"Jonathan seriously said that?" She sounds aghast.

"So much for family loyalty, huh?" I stare out the window. I can see Vista Inn over the other buildings. I don't know why she would return to where she was saying, but it's the only place I know where to look.

"And crewmember loyalty."

We jerk to a stop at a red light and I turn to look at her. "Huh?"

"First you don't tell me about Adelaide's sister and now I'm hearing some scary rich guy was trying to take Manaphy from you?" Her fingers are digging into the steering wheel. A streetlight cuts into the car, illuminating the tiny violet flowers on her black-painted nails. The color matches her hair.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" I run both hands through my hair. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal?" The light turns green and we lurch forward. I swear the engine is growling Kaylee's displeasure. "Yeah, having you followed isn't a big deal. Taking pictures of it and basically threatening you isn't a big deal. Making an offer to your brother behind your back isn't a big deal either, huh?"

I groan. "Not now, Kaylee. Please."

"Fine." She whips into the hotel parking lot. "And look, there's your car."

I step out and stride over. It is my car, and I can see my keys on the front seat. The problem? The doors are locked.

I turn back to Kaylee and shrug in an I-told-you-so manner. "Locked."

With an exaggerated eye roll, Kaylee closes the passenger side door and whips into the nearest parking spot, which happens to be handicapped.

"Then what are you doing?" she asks, stepping out. "Go to the front desk and ask about her."

I do. The receptionist hardly looks up when I enter.

"Vista Inn, how may I help you?" she says like a recording.

"We're meeting a friend here but she forgot to tell us her room number," Kaylee says, stepping up behind me.

"Name?"

"Adelaide…" I pause, realizing I don't know her last name.

"Wake," Kaylee supplies. I look at her. She shrugs. "It came up at the restaurant while you were tossing our trash."

The receptionist's nails click-clack on the keyboard. "Do you mean Elsie Wake?"

Kaylee and I exchange a glance. "Yes," I respond.

"Room 324."

"Thanks." I'm heading towards the elevators.

"No one will answer the door."

I turn back. "What?"

The receptionist shrugs. "She was only here for a few minutes, then left again. You can wait here if you want."

"Wait, she didn't check out?" Kaylee asks.

"I can't share that information with you. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kaylee and I are already heading to the door.

"Have a good night!" the receptionist calls before the doors shut.

"Now what?" I ask as we step into the night. "Tell the police? Scan all the roads leaving town from the air?" I like the second idea best. Who knows how long the police might take.

"Only if you know what she's driving," Kaylee says, circling a compact car.

"It looks like that," I say, walking over.

She completes her circuit and stands with her hands on her hips. "It doesn't just look like this one. It _is_ this one."

I frown. "Are you sure?"

"How many chrome tenth generation 2012 Toyota Corolla rental cars do you think are out there?"

"Isn't that one of the most popular cars in the most popular color?" I ask.

"With a license plate that starts with KAK?" She meets my gaze and must see my doubt there, because she shrugs. "Those would be my initials if I had Thatcher's last name."

Forcing the breath from my lungs, I run a hand through my hair. "We have no way of finding her?"

"Not unless you—"

Blink, and I'm on a motorcycle on a dark dirt road. And I don't know how to ride a motorcycle.

"Shoot!" I scream and I hear a woman's voice yell. The bike swerves and I try to regain control, but whatever I do makes the bike crash to the ground. The world is flipping around me and I can't make sense of anything and—

Blink.

"—you alright?" Kaylee is in front of me, frowning.

I take a breath. "Heart Swap."

"What?"

"I think Manaphy just tried to use Heart Swap," I repeat. With a wince, I add, "And I just crashed Adelaide's—Elsie's—motorcycle."

"Um, okay." Kaylee shakes her head. "That probably will slow her down. What do you remember of the road?"

I put my fingers to my temples and close my eyes. "Dirt. Dark and empty, no street lights or nearby houses. Near the sea." I open my eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kaylee runs to her car. "Let's get your pokeballs so we can start looking!"

It's a wonder we don't get pulled over for speeding or drunk driving. We make it to my house in record time.

"Get going," Kaylee says, starting to braid her hair. "Who knows how much of a lead she has."

I dash into the house and grab my pokeballs from the basket by the door. As I do so, something white flutters to the ground. A business card. Why would I put it there?

As I bend to pick it up, my heart jolts. Ian Rexford. That's the name on the front. He must've left it after his first visit, thinking I might change my mind.

Flipping open my cell phone, I dial the number.

 _"Mr. Hollins, so nice to—"_

"Call her off." So much anger is coursing through my veins that my hands are shaking. I crumple the business card in my fist.

 _"Who?"_

My voice is soft. "Tell her to return Manaphy or I will come after you myself."

 _"Mr. Hollins—"_

I hang up. My breathing is ragged.

"You ready?" Kaylee asks when I step through the door. Her Braviary, Admiral, stands next to her.

"Yeah," I reply, shoving my anger into a bottle titled 'For murdering Ian Rexford'. I enlarge Comet's pokeball. "Let's put our Sky Patrol training to good use."

…

"Find anything yet?" I ask Kaylee, one hand clamping the phone to my ear and the other buried in Comet's feathers.

 _"Nada. You sure you saw the sea?"_

"I don't know," I answer. Not anymore. We've been searching the roads north and south of Undella for the past half hour. Unlike on the sea, there are natural barriers which narrow our search parameters significantly. We should've found her by now.

 _"Want to go to the police? They can probably still stop her."_

"I don't know," I repeat. Abandoning the search feels like giving up. Even if the police would have a better chance of finding her, part of me feels like this is something I have to do myself.

 _"Five minutes,"_ Kaylee says.

I grit my teeth. "Comet, go a little higher."

 _"Pidgeo."_

My pokemon obeys. I lose sight of the road in the dark, but right now I'm just searching for a single speck of light.

Three minutes pass. Four.

At first I think it is hope playing tricks on my eyes. But then we get closer.

 _"Micah, I think it's time—"_

"Hold on," I cut her off. "I see something. Definitely a motorcycle."

 _"Then what are you waiting for? I'll be there in five—okay, ten—minutes. Kick her butt."_

With a grin, I close my cell and shove it in my pocket. "You heard her, Comet."

 _"Dgo!"_

We land in the middle of the road and I dismount. I can hear the whirr of the motorcycle getting closer. A moment later, the headlight blinds me and I raise a hand to block it. Rocks skitter as the motorcyclists comes to a stop.

"Elsie Wake?" I call, trying to make out the rider. He or she moves and there's a bright flash of a pokeball opening.

"Eruption!" a female voice calls.

 _"Ty!"_

 ** _FWOOM_**

Flames and smoke slam into me and I crash to the ground. The rider guns her engine. Dust clogs my throat but I force out my words, "Air Slash!"

 _"Pidge!"_

My pokemon fires the attack and Elsie skids to a stop right in front of it.

"You're not going anywhere!" I call.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" she yells.

 _"Phlo!"_ The large pokemon ignites the flames on its back and opens its mouth. Fire shoots out and engulfs Comet.

 _"Eo!"_ He crashes to the ground.

"Comet, return!" I'm already grabbing for my second pokeball. "Bastiodon!"

 _"Flo!"_

"Swift on her bike!"

 _"Tzel!"_ Bass whips his tail around and stars slice through the air. Elsie dives out of the way and rolls before they strike the motorcycle. For the first time, I can see the pokemon in her arms—Manaphy.

"What did you do to it?" I yell.

She takes off her helmet with her free hand. "I'm setting it free!" she yells back. "Typhlosion, Eruption!"

The pokemon's fur sparks and then the blast of heat once again smashes into me.

 _"Tzel!"_ Bass cries out.

"Hold on!" I yell. "Counter with Aqua Jet!"

Water encases his body and he shoots forward.

 _"Ty."_ The foe stumbles back a step.

"Now use Swift!" I order.

"Flamethrower!"

The two moves meet and explode.

"Aqua Jet!" I call.

 _"Flotzel!"_ Bass propels himself forward.

"Thunder Punch!" Elsie shouts.

 _"Typhlo!"_ Electricity crackles around Typhlosion's fist. A loud _snap!_ shreds the air at the collision of the two moves. Bastiodon is thrown backwards.

 _"Tzel."_ He hits the dirt.

"Bass!" I run to his side. He's out cold. With gritted teeth, I return him to his pokeball and stand.

"It's not worth it," I yell. "Whatever he's offered you, it's not worth Manaphy's freedom."

"That's why I'm doing this," she replies. "Don't you see? Manaphy deserves to live the rest of its life in the wild."

"You think I'm going to fall for that?" I want to laugh at the idea of her thinking I'd fall for her tricks twice. Then, with a start, I realize something—she's not trying to make it past me. She doesn't know she's already defeated my only two pokemon that can fight on land. Maybe I can stall her a little bit longer.

"Just give me Manaphy and the battle can end here," I call, enlarging Ella's pokeball so that she can see it. How many more pokemon does she have? Will she call my bluff?

The fire from Typhlosion illuminates her face. I can see her eyes narrow. "Never," she says. "I'll fight to my last strength."

I hesitate. Before I can think of some way to stall her longer, I hear a loud exclamation.

"Admiral, Brave Bird!"

 _"Eeeair!"_ A blazing light drops from the sky and crashes into Typhlosion. The Braviary pulls up and circles overhead.

"Umph!" Someone grunts behind me and I spin around. Kaylee stands up. "Ouch. That was higher than I thought."

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use Superpower!" Kaylee yells.

 _"Vair!"_ Admiral banks, allowing the stream of fire to shoot past him, and then starts to glow a brownish-white.

"Dodge!" Elsie yells, but it's too late—Superpower has already connected.

 _"Phlo!"_ Typhlosion hits the ground.

"How's that for good timing?" Kaylee shoots a grin at me. I grin back.

"Perfect." To the thief, I yell, "It's over! Give Manaphy back."

She returns Typhlosion. Abruptly, she spins around and breaks into a sprint.

"Admiral, stop her!" Kaylee yells while she and I start running.

 _"Brave!"_ Braviary dips from the sky and grabs one of Elsie's arms.

"Hey! Ow!" She fights to free herself, but with Manaphy in one arm and her toes barely touching the ground, she can't.

"I'll take that." I scoop Manaphy from her grip.

"What did you do to it?" Kaylee demands.

"It's asleep," Elsie/Adelaide snaps back. Admiral releases his hold and she drops to the ground. "Umph."

"Tell Ian Rexford to give it up," I say. "He can't have Manaphy."

The town lights bouncing off the bottom of the clouds barely illuminate her face, but I can hear the confusion in her voice when she asks, "Who?"

"The guy who hired you," Kaylee says sharply.

She scrambles to her feet. "You're making a huge mistake."

For a second I want to believe her, then I remember how she tricked me the first day, crying as she pretended it was her sister who I had failed to save. I turn away, heading for the road. "Better start walking. It's a long way to Humilau City."

"Whatever he's told you is a lie! My brother is lying to you!"

Pausing, I spin around. I can barely see her silhouette. "Your brother?"

I think she shakes her head. "Don't give him Manaphy. You could destroy over half of Undella."

"You've got to be kidding me," says Kaylee.

"I don't know who you're talking about," I say.

"The guy you had pictures of in the car." She sounds insistent. "Dylan Wake. Don't tell me you just happened to go diving at the entrance to the Buried Ziggurat."

I shake my head and walk away. "I don't know what you're talking about. Manaphy is staying with me until I find its family."

"But—"

"Good _bye_ , Adelaide," I say bitterly.

Kaylee jogs to catch up. "Are you going to call the police?" She turns on her phone flashlight so we can see.

I shake my head. "Maybe tomorrow. Maybe not." At this point, I just want to go home.

"Then I'm going back to break her nose." Her footsteps crunch back the way we came and I pause, about to go after her.

 _"Mana?"_ Manaphy cracks open its eyes.

Kaylee is by my side in a flash. "Hi there, Manaphy! Are you okay?"

 _"Phee?"_ It blinks slowly.

"Hey, blue guy." I stroke its head. "Sorry it took so long."

 _"Phee."_ Its eyes dip closed again.

"That's right," I whisper. "Get some sleep." I glance up at Kaylee. "Can you ride a motorcycle?"

A grin captures her face. "Ooh, that's better than breaking her nose."


	19. Chapter 19-Abduction

**I've been accused IRL of not doing enough foreshadowing for the previous chapter's plot twist. As the person who accused me had the flu and was reading at 3 AM, I'm not inclined to believe them. What are your thoughts? If it does seem out of the blue, what could I have done to fix that impression?**

 **As is the general understood request on fanfiction websites, review if you enjoyed!**

* * *

Once I get home, I wrap Manaphy in some towels and put it in the tub, like the first night. I make sure its favorite one is on top. Then I crash on the couch, hoping that way I would hear if someone tried to enter. Kaylee wanted to stay and take turns keeping lookout, but I made her go home. I'm done with people. Just…done.

I clamp my eyes shut, replaying each meeting with Adelaide—Elsie—in my mind. Even now that I know it was all an act, I can't tell. She was too good. Maybe when she let her last name slip to Kaylee—but how was I supposed to know? Why would I have bothered to check up on her story, to make sure she really was the woman's sister?

I roll over and hear the steady pounding of rain start up. A smirk touches my lips. I hope Elsie is walking in this.

I fall asleep with that thought in my mind.

…

 _"_ _PHEE!"_

I jolt up, heart pounding. Sunlight shines through the windows—actual sunlight, unfiltered by clouds. Then I hear the scream again.

 _"_ _NAPHEE!"_

"Manaphy!" I yell, jumping over the back of the couch and running to the bathroom. I see the pokemon sobbing in the tub, alone—no one is trying to steal it. "Hey, Manaphy." I crouch next to it, putting my hand on its head. "You're okay. You're safe."

 _"_ _Mana?"_ It opens its eyes and looks at me. _"Phee!"_

"Whoa!" The force of its little body hitting mine makes me stumble back a step.

 _"_ _Phee! Mana!"_ Happily, it rubs its cheek against mine. I let myself smile.

"Hey there." I stroke its antennae, then pick up its favorite yellow-spotted blue towel. "Here."

 _"_ _Mana!"_ Manaphy eagerly grabs its towel and holds it tight.

"I thought that might help." I chuckle, then hold it out and give it a look. A bruise is darkening one cheek, probably from when I caused Elsie's motorcycle to crash. "How about we give Nurse Joy a visit? She can give you a checkup after treating Comet and Bass." I feel guilty for not taking them earlier. They put up a good fight against Elsie's Typhlosion. Her pokemon just happened to be incredibly strong.

 _"_ _Mana?"_

I smile. "We'll pick up some breakfast on the way."

We stop by a donut shop and I'm relieved to see they have a peanut-butter flavored choice. Manaphy eats it in three bites.

The Pokémon Center is about as slow as I would expect for a Sunday morning. Some trainers are eating in the cafeteria, but I'm the only one in line for Nurse Joy. She's done in ten minutes.

"Here you are," she says with a smile, holding out a tray with my two pokeballs and Manaphy sitting atop it. "Your pokemon are all patched up."

"Thank you," I say. My pokeballs go in my pocket and Manaphy goes on my shoulder.

"Have a nice day."

I step into the sunlight. Even though it's humid and sticky, I appreciate the break in the cloud cover.

"What do you say to a bit of sailing?" I ask Manaphy.

 _"_ _Phee!"_ It seems to agree. I smile, the thought of the isolation and the sea breeze taking a weight off my chest. Then Manaphy grabs my shirt and frantically tugs on it. _"Phee, phee!"_

I spin sharply, hand already going to my pocket for my pokeballs. It's one of Rexford's goons, and I'm not going to let them take Manaphy in broad daylight.

 _"_ _Flo!"_ Bass appears in a flash of light and growls at the man, who takes a step back.

"No need for that, Mr. Hollins."

I turn again and see Ian Rexford walking up, trailed by his other bodyguard. "Why are you here?"

Bass must hear the tension in my voice because he drops to all fours and releases another growl. The fur on the back of his neck rises.

Ian Rexford raises his hands. "I simply came to see that Manaphy was safe."

"You have a twisted definition of safe," I snap.

"There appears to have been some kind of miscommunication. I did not hire Elsie Wake to steal Manaphy nor did I order Dylan Wake to follow you. I may be unscrupulous, but I am still an honorable man."

I look at him. "You do realize that's an oxymoron, right? Which just makes you a moron. And that would make me a bigger moron for believing you."

He nods slowly. "Perhaps the correct word is…law-abiding. I have too much to lose to risk breaking it. Therefore, I want you to know that I have withdrawn my offer, and I have advised others who share my interests to follow suit. If any of them hired the Wakes, then I suspect you won't hear from them again."

I don't know whether to believe him. "Why?"

He shrugs. "A wise businessman knows when to stop pursuing a particular investment. Perhaps sometime in the future circumstances will provide us a mutually beneficial opportunity, but not at the present. I hope this solves your problem, Mr. Hollins."

I stand with my hands in my pockets as I watch him walk away. Something tells me this was more for his benefit than mine and Manaphy's. Is he trying to get me to lower my guard? Did he truly hire Elsie and now he's trying to distance himself from her?

 _"_ _Tzel."_ Once the car is out of sight, Bass' fur lowers.

"Thanks, Bastiodon," I say before returning him.

 _"_ _Mana."_

"You shouldn't worry about it," I say, rubbing Manaphy's antennae. "Who knows? Maybe he was telling the truth."

 _"_ _Phee."_ The blue guy sounds unsure. So am I.

I call Kaylee to fill her in, but she's not there so I leave a message. She's probably still asleep; it's barely past eleven. I debate the merits of calling my dad, but then I would have to explain everything. No. Not now.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "What was the plan before he showed up?" I asked Manaphy.

 _"_ _Phee, mana!"_

A small smile grows on my face. "Sailing, yes. I like that idea too."

…

The wind is fickle enough to keep my mind occupied on the sails, which is just what I need. For a few hours, I lose myself in the waves and the sky. Here, I don't need to worry about anyone stealing Manaphy because I can see them coming for miles. Finally, I can relax.

It's not until my muscles burn and my stomach is protesting from lack of food that I steer _Spring Rain_ back to shore. I'm tired, but it was worth it. The sharp breeze cleared my brain and I feel as if I can approach the problem of Elsie and Rexford with the impartiality I need.

 _"_ _Manaphy,"_ Manaphy whines as I buckle it into the car. I chuckle.

"Me too. We'll get food while I call Kaylee."

I hit voicemail again. I sigh. "Really, Kaylee?"

The light turns red. I notice my friend called me while I was sailing, so I play the message.

 _"_ _Hello, Micah. You don't know me, but you know my sister quite well."_

This isn't Kaylee. Who is he?

 _"_ _You have something I want. I have something you want. You know where I am."_

My phone beeps. _"Play message again?"_ asks the mechanical voice.

 _"_ _Mana,"_ Manaphy whines.

I become aware of honking behind me. The light is yellow. I shift gears and slam my foot on the pedal, making it through right before it turns red again. I whip to the left, cutting across traffic to the sound of more horns, and blaze through a stop sign.

The second I'm in her driveway, I launch out of the car, leaving it running. I bound up the steps to her side of the quadruplex. The door is unlocked. "Kaylee?" I yell.

The house is messy, but no more so than usual. Nothing looks broken. Is it possible that he just stole her phone?

Then where is she? Why is her car still in the driveway?

My hands are shaking. I don't realize until I look down and see them trembling. My friends have been in danger before; part of being a member of the Coast Guard is being able to accept that. But for all the fickleness of nature, a storm can only throw so much at you. A fellow human being on the other hand, a man I don't know—he can be truly unpredictable.

I open my phone and play the message again. This time the voice brings a chill to my blood.

 _"_ _Hello, Micah. You don't know me, but you know my sister quite well."_

Sister? That must mean he's Dylan Wake. Is this why Rexford approached me earlier, to distract me? Or did he know the Wakes were about to try something illegal, and wanted to distance himself?

 _"_ _You know where I am."_

What does that mean? How could I know?

I whirl through her house again, this time looking for any kind of note. There isn't one. Perhaps a stray breeze blew it under the couch or out the door?

Forcing calmness to enter my veins, I close my eyes and play the message once more.

 _"_ _Hello, Micah."_

This time I listen to the background. Anything distinctive? Traffic, talking…?

Waves. Just waves, the gentle lapping of them against a boat. But no shrill cries of Wingulls. He's on the ocean, not too close to shore.

That could be practically anywhere.

I slam the front door behind me and practically bowl over Kaylee's old lady neighbor as I head down the stairs.

"Careful, Micah. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

I ignore her, whipping open the driver side door. A thought strikes me and I turn around.

"Mrs. Martin, have you seen Kaylee today?"

She sets down her bag of groceries and smiles at me. "Why, yes. She left with a young man just over an hour ago. I know it wasn't Thatcher—she broke up with him, did you know that?—but the blond hair was very similar. She definitely has a type, I can tell you that."

"Thanks, Mrs. Martin," I say, getting into the car. Manaphy is still in the back seat—no one took it while I was inside.

"You know, it's bad for the environment to leave your car running like that. You should—"

I slam the door, shift into reverse, and blaze out of the driveway.

 _"_ _Mana?"_ Manaphy's tone is worried.

"Nope," I say grimly. "No idea where she might be either. But I think I know someone who does."

The receptionist last night had mentioned that Elsie hadn't checked out of her hotel. Maybe she returned there after walking back to town last night.

 _"_ _Mana?"_ Manaphy asks after I pull into a parking space and shut off the engine.

"I know it's a long shot, but it's the only shot we have," I reply, unbuckling it and putting it on my shoulder.

Last night, the receptionist had said Elsie was in room 324. Too impatient for the elevator, I take the stairs.

I knock.

"One minute," a lady's voice calls. Elsie's.

I stand to the side so she can't see me through the peephole. A hand is in my pocket, around a pokeball. I don't know what the sides are in this, if she's helping her brother, or Rexford, or someone else—but I won't take the chance.

"Did you remember—" she's saying as she opens the door. My shoe darts between the door and the frame before she can slam it.

"Where is he?" I demand.

She's wrapped in a fuzzy bathrobe, hair hanging in limp wet curls, towel in her hand. Half her face is darkened from a bruise, a mirror-image of the bruise I gave Manaphy when I crashed her motorcycle.

"I told you, I've never heard of Ian Rexford," she spits venomously and tries to slam the door again. It hits my foot, making me wince.

I grit my teeth against the pain and shove the door fully open, stepping inside so she can't lock me out. "Not him. Your brother."

Surprise crosses her face, but hostility quickly covers it. "I'm not my brother's keeper."

"You were last night," I snap back. "Where would he go? What is his goal?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turns away.

I pull out my phone and play her the message. She pauses, turns back to me. Her face grows paler as he talks.

 _"_ _You know where I am."_

The phone beeps. I close it.

"He has Kaylee," I say softly.

She sits down on a bed strewn with clothes and an open suitcase. "He-he won't hurt her." She doesn't sound sure.

"Where is he?" I demand.

She shakes her head. "Call the police."

"Twenty-four hours unless there's a ransom demand," I reply. "And this is too vague to be considered a ransom demand. Where is he?"

She shakes her head again. "I-it's-I can't be sure."

 _"_ _Manaphy,"_ Manaphy lets out a whine. Elsie looks up.

"He'll be at the entrance to the Buried Ziggurat. Inside it, if possible."

I turn towards the door.

"You can't." She grabs my arm. "If you bring Manaphy to him, half of Undella could be flooded."

I jerk my arm out of her grasp. "I'm not about to hand Manaphy over."

"I never said you would. But if you bring Manaphy with you, he'll find some way to get his hands on it."

I shake my head. "I'm not leaving Manaphy here. I don't trust it with anyone else."

"But—"

I close the door on her protest. I stride towards the stairs.

Buried Ziggurat—that must be part of the Abyssal Ruins. But why them? As far as I know, Manaphy has no connection to them. The main legends revolve around Meloetta. So what—

"Wait!" Adelaide—Elsie—calls, sticking her head out her door. "You won't be able to enter the ruins without my help. And we'll need scuba equipment."

I hesitate. "Fine," I say. "But only if you'll tell me everything."

Her head disappears back into the hotel room.

…

When I've returned, she's sitting on a bench outside the hotel, head in her hands. I honk; she jumps up.

"I thought you'd left me!" she says, opening the door and throwing her equipment in the backseat next to mine. Like me, she has the bottom half of her wetsuit pulled on and the sleeves tied around her waist. A tank-top bathing suit covers her top half.

"I almost did," I admit. She closes the door and I shift into gear. Manaphy is safely buckled in the back seat. "Why should I trust you?"

I pull into traffic and shift into a higher gear. The whine of the engine drops to a low rumble before steadily growing in pitch as we pick up speed.

"Because," she finally says, "we want the same thing."

"How is that?" I ask, flipping on my turn signal and checking the rearview mirror. I don't know how I would tell if we were being followed, but I'm going to keep my eyes out.

"We both want Manaphy to live a free life," she says firmly.

"You didn't seem to think that last night."

Elsie turns in her seat to face me. "You're right. When I saw that picture of my brother, I freaked, thought back to how you went diving at the entrance to the Buried Ziggurat, and mistakenly assumed that you must've been helping him. I was wrong."

"And…?" I say.

"And you're wrong too," she replies. "I don't know who this Ian Rexford is, but I'm not working for him. I'm trying to stop my brother from making a big mistake and hurting a lot of people. That's all."

I slip into a turn lane. The masts of the marina are in view. A Wingull sends a big white poop splatter onto my windshield.

"Ian Rexford is a business man," I finally say. "He collects pokemon. He's been trying to buy Manaphy from me for a lot of money."

"I can promise you that I'm not working for him." Steel is in her tone. "Neither is my brother. He's misguided, but he's not motivated by greed."

I nod. After what Rexford told me earlier and Elsie's confusion when I mentioned his name last night, I believe her. "Okay. Then what does he want?"

She purses her lips and lets out a breath. "That's…complicated."

"Then wait till we're sailing." I pull into the parking spot closest to the docks. Sunday afternoon on a sunny day, that's not very close at all.

"Come on, Manaphy." I swing my bag over one shoulder and scoop up the blue guy with my other arm. My stomach growls and I realize that I've only had two donuts to eat all day. Manaphy's only had one. I glance at Elsie. "Do you have any food with you?"

She tugs two granola bars out of her bag and hands them to me. Ripping the wrapper off one, I hand it to Manaphy while taking a bite out of the other one myself. It's not much, but I've executed rescue missions on less.

"I can help you sail, you know," Elsie says as we board _Spring Rain._

"Why am I not surprised?" I say drily, stowing our gear. "Fine, then. Go ahead and get started."

She's good. We're making headway in half the time it would've taken me to do it by myself.

"You know your way around boats," I comment.

"I grew up in Pacifidlog Town," she replies. "Sail or motor is the only way to get to anywhere worth being."

I twitch the tiller and she trims the sails accordingly. Like last time, we're following Manaphy. "Pacifidlog. That's Hoenn, right?"

"Yes." Her lips press into a thin line. "My family is descended from the people of the water."

The phrase is familiar. "That's who built Samaya." I recall the books at the library. "You're related to the people that built the sea temple."

"Yes. Dylan…" She sighs. "Dylan has always been curious about our people's past. That's why he decided to major in archaeology at Ever Grande University. But his interest has turned into such an obsession that he doesn't care if he hurts someone."

"Tell me about this Buried Ziggurat," I say. "That's a step-pyramid, right?"

She nods. "Where we went diving the other day, that's the top of the pyramid. It's probably the oldest building of the Abyssal Ruins."

"What's its connection with Manaphy?" I ask. "I've never heard it mentioned in a Unovan myth."

She looks over to me. "Do you mind a history lesson?"

I shrug and look at my watch. "As much as I'd love to fly ahead on Comet, it's unwise dive off a flying pokemon. We've got forty minutes to spare."

Elsie nods. "After the collapse of my people's civilization, they dispersed to all corners of the globe. Some of them came here, to Undella. The oldest structures of the ruins reflect my people's continuing fascination with Manaphy, before they merged with the locals and shifted their attention to Meloetta."

She faces the sea. I let her gather her thoughts while _Spring_ skips over the waves and sprays us with a salty mist.

"During his studies, my brother found a legend," she says slowly. "It mentioned a…device meant to draw Samaya to this lost civilization. Supposedly, one can use Manaphy to activate this device. That's his goal."

"So, let me guess. Activating this device will kill Manaphy? Is that what you want to avoid?" I can't keep the scornful tone from my voice. It sounds like she's making this up.

She shakes her head. "I don't know what it will do to Manaphy, but that's not what I'm concerned about."

"Then what? Finding an ancient temple to appreciate one's heritage doesn't sound like a particularly nefarious plan to me."

"Because for all his love of archaeology, my brother doesn't care about the history."

I wait. She brushes a strand of hair out of her face, only to have the wind whip it back.

"The dispersed people," she says, "they had a chance to use the device. And they did. And Samaya came." Her hair is still whipping her face. Wrapping her halyard around a cleat, she pulls out a rubber band and wraps her hair in a bun.

"The problem: they underestimated the impact of the temple's sudden movement. Samaya is big. When it came, it flooded the town. And that was even before it actually arrived. They shut off the process before they had locked Samaya into place, and let it drift away again."

"But this device has to be hundreds of years old," I point out. "Even if it does exist, there's no guarantee it will work."

"Thousands of years old," she corrects. "And, in case you hadn't noticed, the people of the water are very good at building things that last. Samaya is still floating around with its magical-scientific cloaking device."

I glance forward and see Manaphy burst out of the waves. Every movement of its body is focused, determined. Whether or not this device exists doesn't change the fact that Dylan Wake believes it does, and to get it he kidnapped my friend. That by itself is more than enough motivation for me.

"How are we going to get in?" I ask. "You said the entrance is where we went diving the other day, but we found nothing that looking like a door."

"Remember the thing that looked like a sun?" Adelaide asks. I nod. "That was a mosaic of the sea crown; that marks the entrance. This—" she holds up her blue crystal pendant, "—is the key. My brother has a similar one that he'll have used to get in."

I shake my head. "Am I still allowed to think this is crazy?"

A grim smile tilts up her lips. "As long as you don't let my brother get hold of Manaphy."

…

Half an hour later, we've arrived. A motorboat bobs on the waves, a diver down flag flapping in the wind. We pull alongside, but don't see Kaylee. I don't know how Dylan could've forced her to go down with him, but it's possible he's stashed her somewhere else. I lash the boats together and release Comet.

"If anyone who's not me, Kaylee, or Elsie surfaces, don't let them take the boat," I order.

 _"_ _Dgo."_ My Pidgeot nods before taking into the air.

Too late, I realize I should've called the rest of Indigo Crew. Jasper, Gabriel, Ashton, and Colin each would have been willing to help. I push the thought from my mind. Too late now.

Elsie and I both finish pulling on our wetsuits and then don the rest of our gear. With the sun beating down on the black rubber fabric, I feel like I'm baking, but I know I'll be grateful for it once in the cold water. I release my other two pokemon, Bass and Ella, before going in. Understandably, Elsie doesn't release her Typhlosion.

"Check?" I ask Elsie. She gives me a thumbs-up. Putting in my mouthpiece, I perch on the side of _Spring Rain_ and fall in.

I've sat through multiple seminars on the disproportion between air and water temperature and how most hypothermia cases among divers result from those who dive on a warm spring day, overestimating the temperature of the sea. Despite my knowledge, the flash of chill still catches me by surprise. I have to consciously keep myself from gasping.

A few seconds later, a dark shape surrounded by seething bubbles breaks the surface above me. Elsie swims down and I motion for her to grab Ella's antenna. It'll be faster and save energy if we let the pokemon drag us to the bottom.

 _"_ _Manaphy!"_

Manaphy leads the way. I don't know how it can tell where we're going; the layer of brown-grey mud all looks the same to me. But when we stop and Bastiodon blasts away the mud with his Water Gun, the sunburst-like sea crown pattern is revealed. Elsie swims up and holds out her pendant. The blue crystal glows, casting an eerie light on the bottom of her face.

I can feel something in the water, almost a rumble. Cracks appear between the bricks, and then the four corners of a square are drawn into the side. A gaping black hole opens before us.

Once again grabbing onto the pokemon, we swim into the depths. Even though Ella's antenna casts a soft yellow glow, the disturbed silt clouds our vision. I can hardly see five feet in the murk.

We paddle forward slowly. We're in some kind of corridor, but that's all I can tell. How are we supposed to find Dylan? Furthermore, I don't see how he could be waiting for us down here. He had no idea how long it would be before I would check my messages, so he wouldn't know how much oxygen to bring. We're in the wrong place.

I tug on Elsie's flipper to get her attention and then point up. She shrugs, no doubt confused. I shake my head. My reasons are too complicated to explain with sign language.

 _"_ _Mana?"_ Manaphy seems confused too.

Elsie puts her hands on her hips and I gesture more forcefully towards the exit. Just then, another rumble ripples through the water and her eyes widen. Both of us paddle furiously towards the exit, only to see a solid wall of stone. A new panic fills my lungs. If Dylan and Kaylee really had gone down here to wait for us, they would have been trapped. Their bodies could be floating in this corridor, soon to be joined by ours.

And then I hear another sound, a scraping sound of stone against stone. A slight current tugs at my body, and then suddenly I'm being dragged full-force through the water.

 _"_ _Phee!"_

 _"_ _Flo!"_

 _"_ _Tern!"_

The current throws me head over heels. All I can see is the brown silt twirling around me, illuminated by Ella's soft yellow light. But my pokemon and Manaphy—I can't see where they are. I see a flash of grey stone and my hand shoots out to grab it, but the current tears me away.

And then I'm falling.


	20. Chapter 20-Trapped

For a terrifying moment, it's just me and darkness and the feeling of weightlessness. Then I strike the water, and the silence is deafening.

I think I'm supposed to be moving, but I'm not. I can feel myself drifting, slowly sinking down as my gear tugs me closer to the bottom.

Something grabs me and I'm going up. I make my head turn and glimpse orange. We break the surface.

 _"_ _Flo?"_ Bass looks at me in concern.

I take out my mouthpiece. "I'm okay. Thank you."

Elsie surfaces with Ella.

"You okay?" I call.

"Yeah," she says and looks up. Ella's light barely illuminates the hole through which we fell. As we watch, it rumbles closed.

Glancing around, I see some steps and point Bass towards them. I fumble up the submerged stairs, every bone feeling weighted. Two steps up from the surface of the water is a platform, and I sit down heavily with my flippers in the water.

"Think they designed that purposefully?" Elsie asks, floundering up the steps after me.

"How could they?" I ask. "They didn't know this would be underwater."

 _"_ _Mana, mana!"_ Manaphy exclaims, repeatedly leaping in and out of the water. I don't know if it's excited that we made it in or that we're close to finding Kaylee.

Kaylee.

I glance around the chamber, hoping somehow to see her. A dark shape is slumped against one wall, a familiar purple braid resting in its lap.

"Kaylee!" I exclaim and rip off my flippers before running to her side.

"Micah, careful!" Elsie calls.

I can hear her breathing—she's still wearing her scuba gear—but she's not moving. Did Dylan somehow put her to sleep?

"Kaylee." I shake her shoulder gently. "Kaylee, wake up."

"Micah!" Elsie calls again. "Something's wrong."

I glance towards her and notice that Bass has collapsed on the stairs. Manaphy and Ella appear to be panicking. "What's wrong?" I get to my feet and the world sways around me.

"I think it's a trap," she's saying. "Bass just—"

Black curtains close over my vision and the floor rushes to meet me. My cheek smacks the ground, stinging. Briefly, my vision clears. I can see the rough stone fading into the darkness at the edge of the chamber. A shape steps out of the darkness, also wearing his scuba equipment.

Something makes sense now, but I don't know what it is. I just know that I've been extremely dumb. A trap, a very sophisticated trap…

The darkness floods from the corners to cover me.

…

People are talking. My face is pressed into the cold stone. I can see the dark outline of each grey brick, faintly illuminated by something behind me. The sharp scent of salt accompanies the mellow smell of old earth. It's the smell of air that hasn't been breathed in thousands of years. My hands are pinned under me, bound, so I don't try to move. I listen.

"…Sleep Powder?" says Elsie's voice.

"Nah, that's too easy to detect," responds a deeper voice—Dylan. "I sealed the room and burned up all the oxygen. It's unsealed now of course. We should have a few hours."

"To do what?"

"Call the temple of the sea, our birthright."

I roll slightly to the side, freeing my arms, and test the strength of the knots. They're loose. I start picking at them.

"You're right," Elsie says, releasing a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. I guess I didn't think it was possible…until now I've seen this."

Dylan laughs. "I love you, sister, but I know better than to trust you. Those ropes are going to stay on. However, you can come watch as I finish my work."

I hear a scrabbling sound, like Elsie getting pulled to her feet.

"Wait, what about them?" A note of franticness touches her voice. She's trying to stall.

"Don't worry; they can't escape." Dylan's voice is fading along with their footsteps—and the light. "I've got their pokemon."

The rough scrape of stone against stone cuts off Elsie's reply. Now all I can hear is the soft lapping of water and the sound of my breathing.

"Kaylee?" I whisper into the black and struggle to sit up against the weight of my oxygen tank. The knots are loose enough that I pull my hand through the rope. My feet aren't even tied.

"Kaylee?" I whisper again, flicking on my dive-light. The white beam slices through the dark. Her unconscious form is propped against the wall five feet from me. Dylan didn't bother tying her at all. I have a sinking feeling it's because he closed the only way out.

I remove her scuba gear so she can breathe normally. Now I know why she was wearing it in the first place, so she wouldn't asphyxiate. That should've been my first clue that Dylan had done something.

"Hey, Kaylee, wake up." I try shaking her shoulder. When that doesn't work, I slap her.

"Ow!" she exclaims, eyes flying open and hand flying to her cheek.

"Consider that payback for yesterday." I get to my feet and offer her a hand. She slaps it away and stands up herself.

"Where is he?" she demands.

Sliding off my oxygen tank, I rest it next to Kaylee's and turn to the wall. "Gone." I peel off my glove and run my hand along the stone. There has to be some sort of switch or something to open the door from the inside. But first I'll have to find the door.

"Gone?" she exclaims. "That—gah! He used me as the princess in distress. Do you know how insulting that—"

"Kaylee. He has Manaphy."

She curses. "That bastard. And he locks us in here while he runs off to sell it to the highest bidder?"

"Not quite." I fill her in while we walk along the three walls.

"That's stupid," she says when I finish. "He actually thinks it will work?"

"It might be stupid, but he has Manaphy and we're trapped in here." I reach the edge of the platform, where the stairs descend into the water.

"No duh," she replies. She's reached the edge on the other side and walks towards me. "What are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to get Manaphy back and find another way out of this building." I stare at the dark water and then glance back to the oxygen tanks. "This place wasn't always underwater, right?"

"Sure, I guess." She follows my look. "You're thinking there might be an exit down there?"

"No reason why there shouldn't be," I reply and stride towards our tanks. "How much air do you have left?"

"No idea," she replies, catching up with me. "He had me put on my dive equipment then ordered his Ghastly to use Hypnosis to knock me out. Oh, and he has a massive Swampert. I guess that's how he got me down here. I don't remember anything else."

For the first time, I realize she's in jeans and a t-shirt. Her teeth are chattering. "You're cold," I say, surprised.

"Well it's not like he was going to let me change into a wetsuit."

I check the canisters. Hers is lower than mine, but not too bad. Still plenty for us to search for an exit and still reach the surface. Nevertheless, I hand her mine. She's too busy shivering to notice.

"Split up or stick together?" I ask, speeding through my gear check.

"Together." She pulls on the equipment vest. "Unless you have another flashlight that I can use."

Moments later, we wade down the stairs and enter the dark water. With no currents or pokemon to disturb the silt, the water is eerily clear. My light slices through it smooth as a knife.

Once at the bottom, I pause so Kaylee can catch up. If I didn't think they'd fall off her tiny feet, I'd have loaned her my flippers. Then again, she would have probably refused out of principle.

Kaylee taps my arm and points. I adjust the light so it follows her finger, but the darkness eats it before it can illuminate a wall. I nod to her. We've just found our way out.

Like the rest of the temple, the corridor is made out of smoothly chiseled stone—so perfectly cut that, as we found out, not even water could seep through the cracks. The hall branches off and we take the smaller one, only to discover that it leads to a series of rooms. We waste precious time backtracking.

After another dead end, I check my air gauge. Maybe I overestimated how much air I had left. The needle is disturbingly low. Soon I'll be breathing what I need to get to the surface.

Stairs loom on the right. I pause and wave to Kaylee, then point to the staircase. She gives me a thumbs-up. I start swimming.

Partway up, my head hits air. I take off my mask and fumble up a few more steps, sitting heavily to check the gauge. Good enough. I still have extra for when it's time to leave this underwater temple.

I shake water out of my ears while I wait for Kaylee. The ancient silence of the staircase seems almost tangible, like a mere movement would snap it in two. Then Kaylee surfaces with a splash and the silence withdraws into the darkness.

"I _hate_ him!" Kaylee shivers and brushes past me. Before following, I tug off my flippers. The smooth stone is cold against my bare feet, but it's better than announcing our presence with the _slap-slap_ of wet flippers.

She wrings the water out of her hair as we walk. "I'm going to beat him to a pulp, then wring his neck, then drive over him with your car."

"My car?" I ask.

"I wouldn't want to risk damaging Mocha." She stops and cocks her head. "Hear that?"

"Hear what?" I stop too.

"The sounds of his future ghost begging for mercy."

"Kaylee."

"And the sound of talking. This way!" She runs and I follow. All I hear is the sound of our bare feet hitting the stone floor, but Kaylee seems to know where she's going.

She slows and turns in a circle. "Or maybe I imagined it. Do you know where we are? I think we're lost."

I run my hand through my hair, trying to shove down my irritation. "This is serious, Kaylee. We need to find them before—"

"I know it's serious," she snaps. "I seriously thought I heard something."

"Well—"

"Hello?" Elsie's voice echoes through the corridor. "Kaylee? Micah?"

 _"_ _Manaphy!"_

Kaylee shoots me a glare and sticks her tongue out at me. She opens her mouth to call back. Frantically, I grab her arm and put my finger to my lips. We don't know if Dylan Wake is with them and we don't want to warn him.

"Hello?" Elsie calls again as Kaylee nods her understanding. I turn off my flashlight and a soft orange glow floods the corridor, coming from the sound of Elsie's voice. With me in the lead, we pad down the hall.

 _"_ _Mana?"_ Manaphy says worriedly.

"I know, I know," Elsie responds.

I step out from behind the corner, registering in a single moment that it's just her, Manaphy, and her Typhlosion.

"Whoa!" Elsie jumps back.

 _"_ _Ty."_ Her Typhlosion crouches to attack.

"Wait," Elsie says. "Micah, Kaylee?"

 _"_ _Phee!"_ Manaphy exclaims and leaps into my arms.

"Blue guy!" A smile flashes across my face. "Are you okay?"

 _"_ _Mana."_ The pokemon rubs its cheek against mine.

"Ooh, warm." Kaylee scoots close to the Typhlosion.

"Where's your brother?" I ask Elsie.

"Library or someplace." She shoves something in my hand and does the same to Kaylee. "Pokeballs. We need to get out of here and evacuate the town. Samaya is coming."

"That again?" Kaylee snorts. She's standing so close to the Fire-type that I think her clothes are about to combust. "Micah, we have our pokemon and Manaphy. Let's just leave."

"You don't understand!" Elsie sounds frantic. "Samaya is coming. It's going to flood the town!"

I shake my head. "You have no proof."

"Then let me show you." She grabs my arm and tries to pull me down the corridor, but I shake off her grip.

"I'm done with your games, Elsie. Kaylee and I are leaving."

 _"_ _Mana, mana."_ Manaphy tugs on the collar of my wetsuit.

I frown. "What—?"

 _"_ _Mana!"_ It leaps to the floor and patters down the hall.

"Manaphy!" I dart around Elsie and quickly overtake the blue pokemon, scooping it into my arms. "What are you doing?"

 _"_ _Manaphy!"_ it exclaims, waving its fins in the air.

"Listen to it," Elsie says. "Let us show you."

I glance at Kaylee. My doubt is echoed on her face. "Fine," I say.

The room she leads us to is small, barely bigger than my bedroom. But the glowing symbols on the walls, ceiling, and floor add a sense of impressiveness.

Elsie steps into the blue light and holds out her hands. "Believe us now?"

"Okay, that's somewhat exciting," Kaylee says. "But how do we know this is actually a beacon to call Samaya?"

Elsie turns to us. "You don't," she says simply. "You just have to trust me."

I run a finger over one of the blue marks, feeling a slight vibration. "Trusting you is dangerous, Elsie."

"Then don't. Trust Manaphy."

I look at the pokemon in my arms. It's staring at me with wide eyes.

"Even if we believe you," Kaylee says, "no one else will. They certainly won't evacuate half of Undella based on your word."

Elsie is silent.

 _"_ _Mana,"_ Manaphy says softly.

Closing my eyes, I lean my forehead against the humming wall. I don't trust Elsie. But maybe the question is: Can I afford to not believe her?

My crew had worked floods before. Two years back, a particularly bad hurricane had struck Nuvema Town and they called us in to help. The smell is what got to me. The stink of rotting plants and animals, burst sewage pipes, moldy buildings. Graves had been unearthed and homes destroyed. In many cases, citizens had only been able to escape with their lives, everything else wiped out as if their past had never existed.

I don't want that to happen to my town. Even though the chance is that Elsie and Dylan Wake are wrong, the price is too high if they're right.

I breathe out a frustrated breath and spin to face the woman who had spent so much time lying to me. "Kaylee is right; they won't evacuate the town because we tell them to. But we might be able to shut down the beacon. You said before that the people were able to stop the process before Samaya had fully arrived. How do we do that?"

She meets my gaze with a steady one of her own. "If anyone knows how to shut it down, it would be my brother, and he's not going to share anytime soon."

"We could beat it out of him," Kaylee suggests.

"No," I say, and ask Elsie, "How much time do we have?"

"Maybe between five and eight hours."

I glance at Kaylee. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine, we'll help," she says. "Show us what Dylan did to activate it. Maybe we can find a way to reverse it."

Elsie shrugs. "All he did was place Manaphy in the circle and it started glowing. Then he gave me our pokeballs and let me go."

I walk around the circle she mentioned. All the symbols seem to lead to this part on the floor.

"So Manaphy isn't the power source?" Kaylee asks.

"Are you kidding? Do you see how tiny it is? Manaphy is just the key."

I crouch and hold Manaphy at arm's length. "You okay with this?"

 _"_ _Mana."_ It nods. I set Manaphy inside the circle.

Nothing happens.

Standing, I force out a breath and run a hand through my hair. "If Manaphy is the key, then there has to be some way to turn the key, right? To lock and unlock it?"

"Like reversing the polarity?" Kaylee says.

"Um, no," Elsie says. "Listen, my brother is the archaeology major. I know a little about our history, but I know _nothing_ about how their technology works."

I nod again. "Okay. Okay then. It needs some kind of power source, right? If we find and destroy that, we can shut it down."

"And how do we find that?" Elsie asks.

I pick up Manaphy and turn to the door. "You mentioned your brother had gone to the library.

Let's see if we can find it."


End file.
